SoraxRiku The Before Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Xemnas erases Sora's memory of being in love with Riku when they reach a new life. Sora and Riku fall in love again but Riku's ex bf Axel hates Sora and Roxas loves Riku. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.
1. SoraxRiku: The Before

"Would you stay with me in the darkness, Sora?" Riku asks as Sora checks Riku's hurt leg. Sora stays silent and listens to Riku's loud heartbeat.

The brunette thinks for a moment as he studies Riku's purple bruised leg. The silver teen rolls down the jeans on his left leg. Sora looks away with sorry eyes. _'Sora…I want to be with you…forever.....if only you knew how I feel about you...'_ The silver teen thinks in his dark mind. Riku stretches his leg out and clinches his teeth at the pain.

"Riku….what about Kairi and Roxas and all our other friends?" Sora asks with worried eyes. The silver teen cringes at her name and notices Sora looking at him oddly. Riku holds his leg and Sora hugs him.

"You know their safe now…we can stay here in the darkness…together…you and me." Riku says with a smile of hope. Sora smiles back and rests his head against Riku's chest. "The darkness….I'd like that…." Sora says and his eyelids grow heavy.

"Sora." Riku says to the sleeping brunette. "Huh?" Sora responds and he quickly gets off of Riku's chest and blushes. "Did I drool?" Sora asks and he wipes his mouth to check.

Riku starts laughing. "Haha no you didn't. I wouldn't mind. My clothes are beat up already…but can you get off of my leg too?" Riku asks and he winces with pain. Sora notices he was laying on top of Riku and he blushes harder.

"I'm so sorry! Is your leg alright?" Sora asks and he shuffles away so he is sitting beside Riku. "Yeah…I just need to rest it…" Riku says as he gazes out into the soothing black waves. The moonlight streams down and cascades to Riku's pale face; making his eyes stand out behind his silver bangs.

Sora sighs and rests his head on Riku's shoulder and says, "What you did out there….Riku…thank you…you saved me…I..I could've…" Riku puts his finger over Sora's lips and his eyes sadden. "Not another word…You know you did the same for me…I will never leave you behind." Riku says and he puts his arm around Sora.

The brunette snuggles into Riku's arms for warmth on the icy cold night. "You'll love the darkness, Sora, just wait." Riku says with a small smile. Sora senses something is not right. "What's wrong Riku? You're…too quiet." Sora says and he sits up. Riku let's go of Sora and looks to his left; away from Sora. "It's nothing. You should just get some sleep." Riku says. Sora touches Riku's face and Riku turns his head back.

"You can tell me, Riku. I'm your friend." The brunette says with care in his hushed voice. "That's just it…you're my friend…Sora…ugh…how can I tell you this?" Riku asks himself and he looks out into the distance. The tide goes up and the water licks at their shoes. "Riku…what's wrong?" Sora asks and he puts his hand back on Riku' s cheek.

"Please Sora…I don't want to loose you…I'll see you again, in another life….I just want you to remember this…I should tell you now…" Riku says and he bites his bottom lip.

"Riku. What are you talking about?! I'll always be with you!" The brunette says as he tries to make sense of all this. "I want to be with you forever...but they are going to take us...we'll forget all this...I don't want it to end this way..." Riku says as he starts to look around for something...someone.

"Riku what do you mean? What's happening?" Sora asks as Riku looks at him in the eyes. "You're going to forget…we are all going to forget…Axel told me….I can't do anything to save you….Axel tried to stop this but…there is no other way out. ...I'm going to loose you...but I can't...I can't let you go!" Riku says and he hugs Sora tightly. "I can't let you go…not now…not ever." Riku says as tears fill his lambent green eyes.

"I would do anything to stay with you…but there is nothing we can do…" Riku says as he hugs Sora tighter. The brunette pulls back a little to see Riku's face. "Riku…" Sora says as he sees tears streaming down the silver knight's pale complexion.

"We'll meet again." Riku says and he touches Sora's face. "Don't cry Riku. I won't leave you. I've been searching for you and now we are together. We'll stay this way Riku. Please don't cry." Sora begs as he starts to feel tears welling up in his eyes.

The silver teen's tears get wiped away by Sora's hand. "I promise I will always...have these feelings for you...I don't want to you cry...I promise that when this is all over....we will be together..." The silver knight says.

Riku holds Sora's hand in his own. "Please Sora…I want you to always remember us…I want you to know…" Riku begins and he struggles for words. His throat tightens and he feels like there is no more air for him. 'Sora…' Riku thinks. A tear slides down Sora's cheek and his confused eyes stare deeply into Riku's river green eyes.

"I will remember…you need to escape with me…we need to try to get out of here…if they find us though…I want you to know…" Riku says and he struggles again for the right words. "Riku what is it? I don't understand. Who are they?" Sora asks. "Organization thirteen. Axel told me about their plan. Roxas tried to figure a way out…but there is no other way…it's going to happen." Riku says.

Sora puts his hands behind Riku's neck and pushes their faces together. "Tell me Riku! What are they going to do?!" Sora demands. Their noses brushes and Riku is dazed for a moment. "Xemnas is still out there…They are going to erase our memories and put us in a different world…a different place…we won't remember each other…but I'll remember you…Roxas found a way that our memories can be safe…" Riku explains then his sentence trails off.

"What is it? Tell me how our memories will be safe. I don't want to forget you!" Sora says and he buries his face in the tall ten's chest. He listens to Riku's heart beat and his breathing becomes shaky. Sora sits up and waits for an answer. "Axel will have his memories too…but not Roxas…the secret is love, Sora. Axel loves Roxas but…he hasn't told Roxas…I don't know if Roxas loves him…Xemnas can't control that emotion in hearts…it's too strong for him…he doesn't know that love is a flaw in his plan. Love will make us remember. You just have to say it…and you'll always remember." Riku explains.

He feels Sora stiffen in his arms at the mention of the L-word. Riku puts his hand under Sora's chin. "Sora…I have something to tell you…I love you." Riku admits. The silver teen slowly comes in for a kiss and capture Sora's cold lips.

The brunette's heart speeds up dramatically and his body is in shock. Riku's warm lips press against Sora's and his heart beats strongly against Sora's chest. _'Riku...'_ The brunette thinks. Sora quickly pulls back and runs off. "Sora no!" Riku calls out.

A black cloaked figure grabs Sora and Riku chases after the villain. "Xemnas!" Riku growls. The cloaked figure chuckles deeply and others creep out of a cave behind him. The brunette fights but the arms are too powerful. "Riku!" Sora calls out in fear. Riku's leg pain feels like nothing now that the adrenaline is pumping through his body.

Riku takes a swing at Xemnas but Xigbar socks Riku right in the jaw. The silver teen shakes the pain off as blood drips from his mouth. He swings his keyblade at Xigbar and the organization member falls back in pain. "Let go of him!" Riku yells out. Xaldin slices at Riku's arm and a deep gash on his bicep appears. The warm blood empties out. "Sora!" Riku calls out.

He sees Xemnas capturing Sora in his trance. "Ahh! No!" Riku yells and he roars as he swings his keyblade right at Xemnas's back. The superior falls down. "Sora!" Riku exclaims and he catches the brunette in his arms. "Please Sora…wake up…" Riku says and the brunette remains motionless. "Please Sora…" Riku says again. Xemnas starts to get up and Riku's eyes catches the black figure.

The brunette's blue eyes open as Xemnas grabs Riku. "No!" Sora exclaims and he summons his keyblade. Xemnas slashes at Riku and the silver teen falls to the ground. "Sora…please….I want you to…love me…." Riku says as the pain engulfs him.

He starts fading as Xemnas focuses on the hurt silver knight. "Darkness will consume you Riku." Xemnas says and Riku starts fading. "No Riku!" Sora shouts. "I love you…" Riku says and he fades away. Xemnas turns to the brunette and blocks the keyblade.

"No…" Sora says. The brunette falls back and Xemnas raises his hand above Sora's head. _'We'll meet again.'_ Riku says in Sora's mind. _'You just have to say it…and you'll always remember.'_ Riku says in Sora's mind. _'Love…'_ Sora thinks as he pictures the beauty he only saw as a friend before.

"Riku…" Sora says as he fights for strength. Xemnas starts sucking Sora's memories away and the brunette begins to fade. _'I love him….I…I love him…I love Riku.'_ Sora thinks and he feels his heart beat one last time before he disappears. Sora shouts, "Riku! I love-" Sora's eyes close and everything goes dark.


	2. SoraxRiku Ch1

Sora stared blankly at his geometry book as he chews on the middle of his number two pencil. The library was full of other teens studying, goofing off and some even sleeping. The librarian, Zexion, shushed teens and confiscated paper airplanes.

Roxas looks up at Sora from across the small, round table and asks, "Sora, are you even studying?" Sora chewed on his pencil and his eyes didn't move. "Sora, hello? Are you even listening to me?" Roxas asks and he waves his hands around to get the brunette's attention.

Roxas crumples up a piece of paper and throughs it at Sora; hitting him right in the forehead. Sora looks up immediately and took the pencil out of his mouth. "Oh, sorry Roxas, did you say something?" The dazed brunette asks. Roxas sighs and takes the geometry book out of Sora's hands.

"Listen Sora, tell me what's going on. We've been in here for two hours and you haven't been studying." Roxas says with an 'I-demand-an-answer' voice. Sora's eyebrows rise in objection.

"Uh Roxas, I think I have been studying." The brunette says. Roxas rolls his eyes and grabs Sora's open notebook. Roxas smiles slightly. "Ya, sure Sora. You've been studying. I can see all the notes of what you want to get for you're birthday." The blond says with the evidence.

Zexion smacks a yardstick down on the table making Sora jump. "No talking you two. This is a library, not a party." The dark librarian yells. Axel walks by smirking and says, "It should be." Zexion's eyes dart at Axel. "Axel, you are serving your punishment for gluing condoms to Xemnas's classroom ceiling. Now get back to stamping the library books." He orders to the red head. Axel rolls his eyes and messes up Roxas's hair before he walks away. Zexion follows Axel, preparing to scold him again.

Sora's face made a childish scowl as he snatches the notebook back from chuckling Roxas. "Fine I'll study. Gimme my other book back." Sora says. Roxas hands over the geometry book back to him. Sora takes it and opens it up to chapter seven.

Roxas sighs and says, "Sora. Stop it." Sora looks up with a curious look and tilts his head in confusion. "Stop what?" The innocent brunette asks. Roxas's eyes look around to make sure lecturing Zexion isn't near by. Roxas lowers his voice to a whisper, "Stop spacing out. We have a big test tomorrow." Sora shrugs and places his pencil back in his mouth.

Roxas taps his pencil impatiently with a tight fist. "What's wrong Roxas? You seem angry." Sora asks with his eyes at Roxas's tapping pencil. Roxas's eyes scowled at Sora and he snaps at him, "Who you calling angry? I'm not angry!" The blond barks out. Zexion appears behind Roxas and pulls Roxas's hair so his head tilts back.

"You lower your voice or I'll kick you out and that will lower your grade on your math exam. So whisper or get out." Zexion hisses. Roxas exhales his anger as Zexion walks away. Sora gives Roxas a concerned look at as he chews on his pencil. Roxas rubs his head to trying to get rid of his headache.

"You know Roxas, you remind me of Axel with your temper." Sora admits with a shy smile. Roxas chucks another paper ball at Sora. "Shut up! I am not like him!" The blond protests. Sora shrugs and raises his voice forgetting that they were in a library.

Sora says, "What's the deal with you guys anyway? Are you and Axel dat-" Roxas quickly leans across the table and covers Sora's mouth with his hand. Other teens stare at Sora and Roxas blushes as he looks at all the people staring with wide eyes. Roxas removes his hand from Sora's mouth with the pencil still in it and he sits back down in his seat. All the teens turn back to their work.

Sora raises an eyebrow at Roxas and whispers, "So are you?" Roxas blushes and glances at bored Axel who is not stacking shelves. "No… I don't know if he likes me like that… like the way I like him… but I don't know…" Roxas says as he gazed at Axel getting ticked off by Zexion's orders.

Sora stared with his big blue eyes at Roxas and his pencil falls out of his mouth. "Um, wow Roxas. I was just kidding about that, but um I didn't know, um I'm gonna study now." Sora says as he blushes. Sora lifts his book and chews on his pencil again. Roxas sat quiet and confused in his dark blue chair. He shifted his weight awkwardly and his chair squeaks a little.

"Sora, stop chewing on the pencil, you don't need any fiber." The blond finally says. Sora takes the pencil out of his mouth and gags at the splinters on his tongue. Roxas tosses a stick of bubblegum to him.

Sora unwraps it and shoves the crumpled silver paper in his pocket. Axel quickly taps the back of Roxas's shoulder. The pyro whispers in the blond's ear, "Hey Roxy, can I talk to you for a sexond, uh I mean second." The blond's cheeks turn cherry red and he stands up then says, "Uh sure Axel."

Axel's green eyes stare at blushing Roxas and he sneers. Roxas stares up at Axel and tries to stop blushing. Axel looks around and whispers in Roxas's ear, "I don't want Zexion to get mad at me so…" Axel grabs Roxas's hand and Roxas's eyes grow as big as dinner plates.

Axel backs away from Roxas's ear and says, "C'mon with me, I need to get back to the shelves before I have to see Zexion's death glare again." They leave together and holding hands. Sora almost swallows his gum as he sees Axel put his hand around Roxas's waist.

"Hey Sora." Namine says cheerfully as she sits down next to stunned Sora. "Uh hi, Namine." The brunette says. She leans forward and Sora scoots away. "What's up?" She asks with a happy smile. "Uh, um nothing, just uh studying." Sora says as he stares down at his book.

Namine pushes the book aside and scoots the squeaky chair closer to Sora. "Kairi wants to know if you are taking anyone to Prom." Sora looks up and sees Kairi sitting two tables away from them. Kairi looks away; she begins pretending she is studying. Sora chews his gum fast and says, "No… why?"

Namine twirls her hair and smiles cutely. "Would you go with her?" She asks with a bigger smile. Sora chews his gum faster and bites his tongue accidentally. "Ooow." The brunette exclaims. Sora swallows his gum in shock from the pain. "Oh my gosh! Sora are you okay?" Namine asks.

Kairi saunters over and asks pathetically sympathetically then asks, "Awww what happened?" Sora gags at the taste of blood and pushes Kairi aside. "I knee a tisshoe." Sora says with his tongue hanging out. Kairi and Namine look at each other and rush to go find Sora a tissue.

Sora watches them leave and spots a box of tissues on a table over by the nonfiction section. He walks over and takes one out of the pastel green box. "Ew this is so gross." Sora says to himself as he sticks the tissue on his tongue and presses down to stop the bleeding. He spots a book on the ground in the isle and thinks to himself, _'Axel isn't doing a very good job.'_

Sora bends down to pick it up and bumps heads with another guy. "Ow, sorry man." The other guy says and he picks up the book and places it in the bottom shelf. Sora looks up with the tissue hanging from out of his mouth. The guy laughs and says, "Did you skip lunch?" Sora takes the tissue out of his mouth and blushes.

"Um, no it's just I, um well…" Sora says and blushes in embarrassment in front of the guy. _'Why am I acting like this? I'm babbling like an idiot.'_ Sora thinks to himself. The guy looks at Sora and says, "It's okay, I'm not interrogating you." The mysterious teen smiles at the embarrassed brunette. Sora turns a darker strawberry and looks at the caribbean green eyes the guy has.

Sora snaps out from spacing out when he sees the other guy staring at him. He gets up from the floor quickly and sticks out his right hand. "Hi, I'm uh Sora." The brunette says semi confident. The other guy smiles and shakes Sora's hand and says, "I'm Riku." Sora takes his hand away from Riku's and blushes.

_'Why am I acting like this?'_ Sora thinks again. Sora stares at Riku expecting him to continue the conversation, but Riku signals bye with his left hand and turns to the book shelf. Riku browses at the books on the shelf and his silver hair shines under the florescent lights.

Sora taps Riku's shoulder and Riku turns around. "Oh you are still here." Riku says with a gingerly smile. Sora blushes at the sight of Riku's face and says, "Um are you… from around here?"

_'What a stupid question to ask? Why am I trying to talk to him again? Why couldn't I just walk away?'_ Sora thinks to himself. Riku nods and says, "Ya I am, I assume you are too. Because you are wearing a school uniform, like the one I am wearing. And this is also the school library."

Sora looks at Riku's outfit and sees the school uniform's shirt collar under his zipped up black jacket. Sora blushes and says, "Oh, um so I uh I have never seen you around school." _'Why am I still talking to him? I'm making a fool of myself.'_ Sora thinks. Riku shrugs and says, "I guess because you never looked for me." Riku smiles causing Sora to blush again.

Sora stands there in the awkward silence as Riku picks a book off of the shelf and reads the back of it. "I've seen you around school though." Riku says with his eyes at the back of the book. A smile merges again on Riku's face and he places the book back on the shelf. Sora blushes and looks away embarrassed. _'Why am I still standing here? I should walk away.'_ Sora thinks. Sora looks down at his shoes and thinks, _'Why am I not moving? I don't want to embarrass myself anymore. I need to find Roxas.'_ "Stay."

Sora looks up and says, "Huh? Did you say something Riku?" _'Was I talking instead of thinking?'_ Sora thinks. Riku looks up and says, "Oh no Zexion is talking to Axel. He talks to him like Axel is a disobedient dog." Riku points at angering Zexion and smirking Axel. Sora giggles and Riku laughs at Axel imitating Zexion behind Zexion's back. Riku looks at Sora. _'Should I ask him?'_ Riku thinks to himself.

Riku scratches the back of his head and says, "Uh Sora. Do you want to go have lunch with me? Ha since you kind of didn't eat anything besides a tissue." Sora smiles and blushes. "Sure Riku!" Riku looks at Sora surprised and Sora says, "I'll get my stuff!" Riku smiles as Sora walks away happily. _'If only he knew how I feel about him.'_ Riku thinks as he puts the book back on the shelf and follows Sora.


	3. SoraxRiku Ch2

Zexion shoos teens out of his library and prepares to close for the day. Teens shove their jumbled up folders in their bags and check out books at the last minute.

Zexion scowls and lectures the teens that the library isn't a "24-hour-happy-hang-out" and they can't just expect to check out books at anytime.

Axel flicks Zexion's ear and says, "Hey, give the kids a break. You aren't closed yet so they can check books out." Zexion waves Axel away like a stubborn fly and says, "I'm in charge and what I say is what must be followed."

Axel shrugs and smacks Zexion's pencil holder off the desk. "Oops. My bad." Axel sneers and he kicks the pencils on the ground.

Zexion grinds his teeth and shouts, "OUT! I banish you from this library." Axel flings his book bag over his right shoulder and says, "That's nice, Zexy. But I wouldn't come back to this place anyway." Zexion grabs his heartless stress ball and squeezes it vigorously. Axel laughs and strolls out of the library and signals for Roxas to follow.

Roxas stumbles a little over books that Axel didn't put on the shelf and walks over to the table were Sora is putting notebooks in his book bag. "Hey Sora, sorry I was with Axel." Sora looks up at Roxas and says, "Ya, I kinda noticed you guys walking away." Roxas frowns a little and helps Sora put the rest of his notebooks away.

"Sorry Sora. We can study later tonight." Sora looks up and his cinnamon hair bounces a little. "Ok sure. I'll meet you at your house at five, okay?" The brunette asks. Roxas slips his own book bag strap over his shoulder and says, "Sounds good. Catcha later." Sora smiles and zips up his book bag as Roxas hurries to Axel.

"Where do you want to eat?" A voice asks. Sora turns around and sees Riku standing there. Sora stares at Riku and tries not to babble like an idiot. "Um, it doesn't really matter." The brunette says. Riku reaches out and takes Sora's thin wrist in his hand.

Sora blushes and Riku smiles at him as Riku looks at Sora's watch. Riku lets go slowly and says, "Well your watch says it's 3 o'clock." Sora grabs his own wrist in reaction to Riku letting go.

_'Why did he do that? Doesn't he have his cell phone or something to look at the time?'_ Sora thinks to himself. Riku looks at Sora and says, "Are you coming or what?" Sora snaps out of his deep thoughts and swings his book bag over his shoulder. "Wait up Riku." Sora calls after and catches up with him.

Sora hurries out of the library to avoid angry Zexion and covers his eyes from the blinding sun as he searches the parking lot for Riku. "I'm over here Sora!" Sora turns his head and sees Riku in front of a dark blue mustang convertible. "Whoa Riku! Is that your car?" Sora exclaims. Riku looks at the car and says, "Uh ya, why?"

Sora smirks, "What do you mean why, silly? Your car is so much better then the bus I take." Riku laughs a little and opens the passenger seat door. "Are you sure you don't want to take the lovely bus instead, Sora?" Sora looks at Riku with a bewildered expression. "No! Why would I want to take the bus?" Riku laughs and says, "I was just kidding Sora. Get in."

Sora gives his book bag to Riku and gets in the car. Riku closes Sora's door and puts his and Sora's bags in the trunk of the car. Riku gets in the driver's seat and looks at Sora. Sora smiles at him and blushes. Riku reaches over Sora and opens the glove box.

Sora blushes and uncomfortable sits still as Riku looks around in the glove box. Riku finally fishes out some CDs and drops them on Sora's lap. "You're the guest." Riku says. Sora rummages through the CDs as Riku starts up the car.

Sora pops in a CD and Riku adjusts his mirror to see behind his car. "I didn't know you like Linkin Park, Sora." Riku says as shifts the car in reverse. Sora puts the other CDs back and says, "Well… I do. Why is that a problem?" Riku laughs and says, "Sora, you're funny."

Sora is unsure how to react to that comment so he just blushes. Riku drives out of the parking lot and swiftly turns onto the road. "How about sushi?" Riku asks. Sora's face lightens up. "Yes please!" Sora exclaims. Riku smiles and the wind blows through the convertible. "I know a great place." Riku says.

Sora turns up the volume and Bleed it Out echoes through the quiet streets of downtown. _'Shouldn't this be weird?....I'm in a car with a guy that I just met. He seems so familiar…. But why?'_ Sora thinks to himself.

He looks at Riku and Riku doesn't notice the blue eyes staring at him. _'Where have I seen him before?.... It's like I've known him before.'_ Sora thinks and he looks away.

Riku turns left into a busy sushi restaurant called, "Fish Bowl", and parks right in front. Sora unbuckles his seat belt and gets out. He stares at Riku as Riku grabs his keys and gets out. _'It just seems like I've known him.'_ Sora thinks as he keeps his eyes on him.

Riku shoves his keys in his jeans and says, "Are you awake there, bud?C'mon Sora. The food is inside." Sora grins at Riku and punches his arm lightly. "I know that silly!" Sora exclaims. Riku laughs and says, "Just making sure."

Riku opens the door and the loud roar of people laughing at the sushi counter as Demyx is choking on wasabi. Riku shakes his head and smiles at it. Sora looks around at the dark red and sharp black wall colours in the restaurant.

The lighting is quite dim here, except for the bright aqua giant fish tanks built in the walls and the ceiling. Sora smiles as he stares up at the dainty sea horses swimming in the tank. The bright coral and anemones contrast with the darkness of the restaurant.

"Sora." The silver teen says. Sora darts his head at Riku. "Our table is ready." Riku says. Sora smiles and follows Riku and the waitress to a black leather booth by a giant fish tank that creates a wall. Sora's face lights up and Riku looks at him curious. _'He is just like I remember...'_ Riku thinks to himself. Sora sits down across from Riku and looks to his left at a little puffer fish by a school of clown fish.

The waitress passes out the food and beverage menus and says, "Good afternoon, I'm Tifa and I'll be your waitress. May I start you guys off with something to drink?" She takes out a pad of paper and pulls a pen out of her hair. "I'll just have some tea." Riku says. Tifa smiles and looks at mesmerized Sora and asks, "And for you sir?" Sora stares at the colourful parrot fishes swimming through the blue coral.

"Sora, hello?" Riku says. Sora spins around and says, "Oh sorry, um what did you say?" Tifa sighs and gets a little impatient but doesn't show it. "What would you like to drink?" She asks Sora. "Oh," Sora says. He picks up the menu and flips through it.

Tifa looks at all the costumers coming in through the door and taps her foot. Riku says, "Sorry Tifa, he is new here. He'll just have tea." Tifa smiles and snatches the menu out of pondering Sora's grasp. "I won't be long." Tifa says as she takes Riku's beverage menu.

Sora looks at Riku and says, "Sorry Riku, I got distracted." Riku folds his arms across his chest and leans back. "So I've noticed." Riku says. Sora smiles a little and says, "I've just never been here before. My friends and I don't normally go to places to eat."

Riku smiles and says, "Then I guess I'll be your first." Sora looks at Riku curious. "My first what?" Sora asks. "Your first friend that has done this." Riku says. "Oh." Sora says and he puts his napkin on his lap.

Riku crosses his legs in the awkward silence and finally asks, "Um Sora…. Am I your friend?" Sora looks up from playing with his chopsticks and looks at curious Riku. _'It seems like I know him so well…. Why is that? Riku…. The name is so familiar.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

Sora looks at the manta ray that swims by him in the fish tank. _'Riku.'_ Sora thinks again. The manta ray glides with ease through the seaweed. _'Riku.'_ Sora thinks harder. The manta ray rests in the seaweed. _'Riku.'_ Sora thinks.

"Here's your tea!" Tifa says as she quickly sets the teapot and two cups down. "I hate when it's lunch hour here." She complains as she speeds off to other costumers demanding service. Sora looks up at Riku and Riku looks up at him. Sora scratches the back of his head and says, "Yes you can be my friend Riku." Riku smiles at Sora and fills up their tea cups.

_'I want you to remember, Sora.'_ Riku thinks and he sets the hot metal teapot down in the middle of the table. Sora blows at his tea and looks up at Riku drinking his tea. _'Riku... Why does it feel like I know you?'_ Sora thinks.

"Hey Riku! I didn't know you had a date!" Axel says as he uninvitedly sits next to Riku. Sora's head looks up at Axel's devilish smile and he opens his mouth to speak but Riku cuts him off and says, "Sora isn't my date. We are just friends." Axel's eyes narrow at Sora and says, "I never knew you like silver boy over here."

Riku frowns and blushing Sora says, "Wha- I.. I never said anything!-" Riku kicks Axel's leg and Axel's fierce green eyes dart at him. "Stop it Axel! Don't bother Sora." Riku growls. Axel rolls his eyes and takes Riku's napkin and puts it on his lap. Axel whispers in Riku's ear, "Does he remember?" Axel backs off from Riku and Sora looks at Riku.

Axel gets up and drums his fingers on the table. "No… He doesn't." Riku says. Axel shrugs and messes up Sora's cinnamon hair. "See ya kid." Axel says as he walks away.

Sora watches Axel leave as Riku stares at Sora sadly. Sora turns back around and looks at Riku. "What was that about?" Sora asks. Riku lies, "I don't know." Sora laughs a bit and rolls his eyes. "You silly! Of course you knew what Axel was saying."

Riku twisted his napkin around in his hands beneath the table. "You can tell me Riku, we are friends remember?" Sora says. _'Remember.'_ The thought echoes through Sora's head. Riku looks up at Sora and says, "Do you, Sora? Do you remember?" Sora stares down in his tea cup in his hands and says, "I don't know."

Sora suddenly recalls everything. Destiny islands, hallow bastion, the dark beach were him and Riku sat…. It was all clear now. He remembers that Riku was hurt and then something happened. _'Think Sora. Think, why can't I remember the rest?'_ Sora thinks. He remembers someone in a black coat sneaking behind Riku and him yelling out to save Riku….

_'What else happened?'_ Sora thinks. He recalls how Riku dodged the mysterious person and tried to save him from getting kidnapped. Sora remembers how Riku fought and saved Sora on the beach. _'Riku saved me.'_ Sora remembers.

Sora smiles and looks up at Riku. "I remember." Sora says. Riku smiles at Sora and says, "Sora I have something to tell you…."

Sora blanks out again and remembers that Riku said that before on the dark beach when the mysterious person was gone. He remembers how Riku took a hold of his hand and Sora recalls Riku saying, _'Sora I have something to tell you… I love you.'_

Sora remembers that Riku kissed his lips. He recalls he was shocked and he ran away into a cave and Riku was calling after him. He remembers Xemnas... he knocked him out and Riku tried to save him from Xemnas.

Sora looks up at Riku and tears roll down his face. Riku looks at Sora shocked. "Sora what's wrong?" Riku asks as he reaches out to touch his hand. The brunette takes his hand out of Riku's grasp. Sora gets up and puts his napkin down on the table and says, "I don't remember. Bye Riku."

Riku's eyes fill up with tears and he gets up and grabs Sora's arm. "No Sora don't go." Riku says. Sora shakes off Riku's grips and keeps his back turned to him. "Bye Riku…" The brunette says. Riku's hand falls at his side as he watches Sora leave the restaurant.

Riku slumps down in the booth and puts his head down on the table and wraps his arms around his head. _'Why did I have to do that? I scared him at the beach… I just couldn't lie to him anymore… I had to tell him how I feel.'_ Riku thinks to himself. Riku starts to cry and he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Riku wipes his face and looks up to see Axel looking at him with sympathetic eyes. Axel sits next to him and puts his arm around Riku's shoulders. "Roxas doesn't remember either… But when he does, he will run away again… but they always come back." Axel says.

Riku sniffs and looks up at Axel and says, "No… Sora wouldn't." Axel slides out of the booth and pulls Riku out. "Then get out there and get him! Got it memorized?" Axel demands. Riku runs out of the restaurant. Axel admires himself and smirks, "Oh, I am good."

The red head gazes off at the running streak of silver out the window. "I just wish I could be with him again." Axel says to himself and his fist clinches when he sees Riku looking for Sora. "I need him." Axel growls as the traces his finger on Riku's image in the window. "I want him back." Axel hisses. _'I can't move on.....I'll do anything to have him back, even if I have to rip that brunette into shreds. Anything for Riku in my arms...'_ Axel thinks as he regrets telling Riku to go after Sora. _'He'll come back to me...they always come back.'_ Axel thinks darkly.


	4. SoraxRiku Ch3

The restaurant door swings and closes behind Riku as he runs out into the quiet parking lot. "Sora!" Riku shouts as he frantically looks around. Riku fills his mind with thoughts, _'I can't lose him again… I'll never have another chance.'_

"Sora!" Riku shouts again. He runs up to his car and sees Sora sitting at the curb underneath a faded bus stop sign. Sora has his face buried at his knees. "Sora!" Riku shouts as he runs toward him. Sora stands up and backs away. Riku stops in his tracks and sees the hurt look on Sora's face.

Sora wipes the tears from his face and says, "We were just suppose to be friends… just friends…" Riku stands still; anguish to come toward Sora and comfort him; but Riku remains standing away. Sora leans against the bus stop pole and holds on to it with his right hand.

"It was never suppose to be anything more… I never planned for any of it." Sora says and his words get quieter. Riku bites his lip and reaches in his pocket. "I'll get your bag…" Riku says as he walks toward his car and opens the trunk.

Sora sinks down against the pole and his hand lets go. _'Why does he like me… love me?'_ Sora thinks to himself. The trunk pops open and Riku pulls Sora's book bag out. The yellow sun rests on the hills and turns to a soft orange and pink. Sora traces circles with his index finger against the palm his left hand.

"Here." Riku says. Sora looks up and sees Riku standing seven feet away from him and holding out his bag. Sora gets up from leaning against the pole and takes his bag from Riku. He watches Sora walk back to the bus stop pole and sit next to it. Riku twirls his car keys around his finger and unlocks his car.

He gets inside the drivers seat and slams the door shut. His eyes glance at his rear view mirror and he sees a reflection of Sora sitting alone. _'What have I done? I blew my last chance…'_ Riku thinks to himself. He grips the wheel hard and tightens his muscles up.

Riku thinks, _'Why am I such a screw up?'_ Riku rests his head miserably on the steering wheel and his breathing echoes in his car. He keeps his head there and rubs his silver key chain between his thumb and index finger.

His head looks up at the road ahead of him and he puts the key in the ignition. He adjusts his rear view mirror and sees Sora with his head looking down at the sidewalk. _'I just need to forget.'_ Riku thinks and he flips the radio switch on. The car plays "My Love" by Justin Timberlake and Riku flicks the radio off quickly and puts his head back down on the wheel.

The sun turns a deeper orange and it glows down the hills. Riku keeps his head down and looks at his feet. The engine hums a little as the gear stays in park. A tear falls down Riku's face and lands on his dark blue jeans. The passenger door opens and closes. Riku looks up and sees Sora staring at him with sad blue eyes. Sora blinks and looks away from Riku and looks at the glove box instead.

"Do you really love me Riku?" Sora asks. Riku turns toward Sora a bit and says, "Yes… I would never lie to you." Sora puts his hands together and still doesn't look at Riku. "Oh." Sora says and he rubs his hands together in the awkward silence.

Riku turns the car off and Sora looks at him. "Are we still friends, Sora?" Riku asks. Sora turns to him and Riku's green eyes seem sad and faded against his pale skin. "Yes....we always were." Sora says and he smiles faintly.

Sora takes Riku's hand. _'What am I doing?'_ Sora thinks. Riku smiles at Sora and his silver hair glows slightly in the setting sun. _"Remember."_ Sora thinks. Sora leans forward to Riku and captures Riku's lips against his. Riku's eyes open wide in shock; he slowly closes them as he takes his hand and puts it on Sora's leg.

Sora melts in the kiss and brings his hand up to the back of Riku's neck. Riku lets go of his hand and puts it on Sora's waist. Sora's other hand goes behind Riku's neck and his fingers lace through Riku's soft hair. Riku invites his tongue in Sora's mouth and Sora opens his mouth wider. Riku keeps their mouths together and he get in Sora's seat and brings them closer.

Sora's hand goes under the collar of Riku's shirt and rubs his hand against the pale skin. Riku bites Sora's bottom lip a little and Sora's hands travel down Riku's back. _'What the hell am I doing?'_Riku and Sora both think.

They part from the kiss and Sora blushes at Riku. Sora takes his hands away from Riku and covers his crimson face. _'Oh shit.'_ Riku thinks to himself. _'Did Riku and I just….make out?!?!!'_ Sora inhales this thought in his mind.

"Damn that was hot." Axel says. Riku and Sora turn and sees Axel standing by the drivers' seat door. Axel grins and says, "Oh sorry, did I disrupt your hormones?" Riku scowls and asks, "How long have you been standing there?" Axel smirks and runs his fingers through his red hair; as red as Sora's current crimson blush. "Long enough to know that I am a miracle worker. You can thank me anytime, Riku. How about you thank me in my room tonight at 9?"

Riku scowls at smiling Axel. "Don't you have some costumers waiting at your whore house?" Riku says. Axel grins and says, "No, but you can always stop by." Riku rolls his eyes and says, "Just go Axel."

"Fine." Axel smirks as glides his finger against the door and leans over to turn the ignition on. The fire teen casually slides his finger along Riku's jawline before he retreats his arm. Axel can sense Riku's anger building up.

The motor roars and Riku gets back in his own seat. Sora covers his face in embarrassment and Axel returns inside the restaurant. _'Now the whole school is going to know.'_ Sora thinks.

Sora peeks through his fingers and sees Riku staring blankly ahead of him. _'Sora is probably going to hate me now.'_ Riku thinks. He shifts his gaze to happy Sora and looks at him curiously. "Are you feeling okay?" Riku asks worried. Sora blushes at Riku.

"Ya… Is that a bad thing?" Sora asks. Riku laughs and says, "You're funny Sora." He blushes again at Riku and smoothes his shaky hands against his own pants. _'Did that just really happen?'_ Sora thinks.

Riku turns away and adjusts the rear view mirror. "Um Riku?" Sora asks. Riku's eyes look at Sora. "What is it?" Riku asks. Sora bites his lip. _'What am I going to say after that?'_ Sora thinks. "Um could I have I ride?" Sora asks. "I don't like the bus." He quickly adds and blushes at Riku.

"Sure. What are friends for?" Riku says and smiles a little at Sora. _'Is that going to be all that happens between us? It better not be… Sora looks so hot. Ah snap out of it!'_ Riku thinks and he drives the car down the road.

Sora's cinnamon hair blows through the cool air. He watches the sunset to the right of him. "Hey Sora." Riku says to break the silence. Sora turns his gaze to Riku. "Yup." Sora says. Riku stops at a stop light and clenches his nervous hands against the steering wheel. "Do you want to go to my house? Just like old times." Riku asks.

Sora smiles and takes out his cell phone from his book bag. "Sure! I'll call my mom and ask." Sora says. Riku smiles and relaxes his grip. He continues driving down the narrow road into a small neighborhood. Sora automatically dials his mom's number by heart and puts the phone against his ear and anxiously waits.

Riku pulls at the end of his long driveway and parks the car. Sora excitedly hangs up the phone and says, "My mom said I could stay Riku!" He gets out of the car and closes the door. "That's great!" Riku says. Riku pulls the keys out and gets out too. He tosses the silver keys in his hand and opens the trunk. Riku gets his book bag out and closes the trunk. Sora smiles at him.

_'Will it be just like old times again?'_ Sora thinks. Another car pulls in against the sidewalk and a lady with cool silver hair gets out. "Oh Riku. Home so soon?" The lady asks. Riku looks up and says, "Hey mom." Sora grabs his book bag and stands still. _'Does she remember me?'_ Sora thinks.

"Riku, why are you smiling?" His mom asks suspiciously. She continues, "The last time you ever smiled is when you were with…" She looks at Sora and he waves a little and smiles. "Sora!" She says cheerfully and gives him a strong hug. Sora tries to breathe air from her massive chest-to-face hug.

Riku tries not to laugh and saves Sora by getting his mom's attention. "Hey mom! Can Sora stay over?" Riku asks. She lets go of poor Sora and smiles at Riku. "Of course." She says. Sora smiles at Riku and Riku's mom checks her watch and says, "Oh no. I forgot I have a meeting. You two be good!" She hurries back to her car and waves bye. Riku shoves his keys in his pocket and watches his mom drive away.

Riku looks over at Sora and smiles. "So?" Riku asks. Sora scratches the back of his head and says, "Um your mom is really tall…" Riku laughs and puts his arm around Sora's shoulders. The brunette's heart speeds up at the feeling of Riku so close. They walk together and Riku says, "Ya she was a model back then. But now she just attacks people with her hugs."

Sora laughs and cautiously puts his arm around Riku's shoulders. "Ya, I didn't think she would remember me." Sora says. Riku opens the front door. "Of course she would remember your be…memorable face." Riku says. Sora blushes and thinks, _'I knew I could never forget you too.'_

They step inside and Riku takes off his shoes by the door. The TV is on in one of the rooms at the top of the stairs; the weather guy blabbing about a big storm tonight. Sora sets his bag down next to Riku's and he takes his shoes off. "Whoa…" Sora manages to say. Riku turns to Sora and asks, "What?"

Sora laughs and says, "When did you get rich, Riku?" The house reminds Sora of a fairy tale castle. Large columns line the hallway to the winding stairs. Many doors line the clean white hallway and the dark blue carpet rolls down to the stairs. Riku shrugs and says, "I told you my mom was a model, didn't I?"

Sora follows Riku up the vast stairs and down several hallways. "Well this certainly isn't the house I remember." Sora laughs. "Do you want to go to that one instead?" Riku asks. Sora looks at Riku surprised then blushes. "Oh you were kidding again, right?" Sora asks. Riku smiles and says, "Yup." He opens his bedroom door and looks at astonished Sora.

"Riku! It's bigger then your old house!" Sora exclaims. Riku walks on the deep blue carpeted bedroom floor and says, "My old house was a shack." Sora laughs and runs up to the huge bed. Sora jumps on Riku's bed as Riku sets up his plasma TV to play PS2. Sora spins around and laughs.

"Your bed is a great trampoline!" Th brunette exclaims. Riku laughs and turns the console on. The surround sound boom through the red walls of the bedroom. The only window in Riku's bathroom shades the light from outside. Riku turn up the lights slightly and tosses his jacket on a near by chair.

Sora drops from jumping and his head falls against the dark red pillows of the bed. He stares at the high ceiling filled with black posters of hundreds of bands. "I love your room, Riku." Sora throws a square pillow up in the air and catches it. Riku tosses a wireless controller to Sora. "C'mon lazy." Riku says. Sora sits up and leans against the pillows next to Riku. The surround sound echoes through the giant room.

"I'm gonna beat you, Riku!" Sora says with a smile. "We'll see." Riku says and he selects through different options on the main menu. Sora cautiously scoots close to Riku and their shoulders touch.

Riku's eyes meet Sora's and Sora looks away and says, "Oh it's done loading!" Riku smirks a little and pokes Sora's side to distract him. "Hey Riku! That tickles! No fair!" Sora laughs out. "Oh. So you are ticklish?" Riku asks mischievously. Riku tickles Sora with his free hand and Sora falls back against the pillows laughing.

"Stop it Riku!" Sora says semi serious but still laughing. Sora's controller falls off the bed and he laughs. The lights flicker a little and Riku lets go of his controller and tickles Sora's waist. "Hahahaha Riku! You're a cheater!" Sora says. Riku gets on top of Sora and tickles him. "No one made any rules!" Riku says. Sora tickles under Riku's arm and Riku laughs and falls back.

"Haha! You are ticklish too!" Sora says. Sora stands up and puts one foot on top of Riku and makes a victory stance. Riku tickles Sora's foot and Sora falls back on the bed. Thunder booms outside and the lights flicker again.

Riku gets back on top of Sora and Sora tickles Riku's sides. "Hahaha Sora!" Riku says and tries to stay strong. "You are no match for me!" Sora says and Riku's hand goes up Sora's shirt and tickles him. Sora gasps and laughs at the feeling of Riku's warm hand going up and down his skin.

The lights go out and the thunder booms deeply. Lightening strikes and Sora wraps his arms behind Riku's neck in reaction. Sora's eyes fill with fright and he buries his face on Riku's shoulder. Riku takes his hand out of Sora's shirt and rubs it against Sora's face. "It's ok Sora. I'm here." Riku whispers.

Sora's face brushes against Riku's and their eyes meet. "Riku." Sora says. Riku wraps his arms around Sora's waist and says, "It's ok, it's only a storm." Sora blushes and opens his mouth but closes it. Riku holds Sora tight in the dark bedroom. The thunder booms again and Sora puts his chin on Riku's shoulder. Sora says in Riku's ear, "I love you too."


	5. SoraxRiku Ch4

Riku moves back from Sora a little and thinks, _'Have I gone mad? Or did he just say what I think he said?'_ Sora looks at Riku's curious face and asks, "Riku… Did you hear me?" Riku blinks and focuses back at Sora.

The dark room's lights flicker on again and Sora jumps a little. Sora lets go of Riku embarrassed to see him and Riku like this. Riku and Sora's ties, and shirts are falling apart.

Riku's tie slips off his neck as he sits up on the bed and looks at Sora. "You… love me Sora?" Riku asks. Sora rubs Riku's discarded blue satin tie between his fingers and blushes. "That's what I just said!" Sora says and he lassos the tie around his neck.

Riku's eyes widen and Sora pulls him forward and sticks his tongue out a Riku like a little kid. "Are you deaf or something?" Sora asks. He laughs and tickles under Riku's leg. Riku pushes Sora and says, "Hey! Sorry! If I recall you didn't like me three hours ago!"

Sora blushes and Riku falls back on the pillows. The lights flicker a little again and Sora scoots over to Riku for comfort. Riku smoothes his hand through Sora's hair and Sora lays his head down on Riku's chest.

"Has it really been three hours?" Sora asks and he traces his finger against Riku's ribcage while listening to his steady heart beat. Riku's hand reaches under Sora and grabs Sora's wrist. "Well your watch says 5:42. So about three hours." Riku says.

"Oh no!" Sora says and he quickly gets out of the bed. "What is it Sora?" Riku asks and he sits up on the bed. Sora frantically fixes his shirt and tie. "I told Roxas that I would meet him at his house to study." Sora says and he flips out his cell phone.

_'Dammit! I don't want Sora to leave me… I gotta think of something…'_ Riku thinks to himself.

"Sora, the weather is horrible outside. You should just stay here." Riku says sympathetically. Sora dials Roxas's number and covers the mouth piece. "Riku, I already told Roxas that I would come! I need to study!" Sora says. "I could help you study." Riku suggests. "Shhh!" Sora says and he covers his lips with his index finger.

"Hey Roxas! It's me." Sora says delighted. Riku rolls his eyes as Sora laughs and giggles on the phone with Roxas. _'Ahh! Why can't I convince Sora to stay?'_ Riku thinks to himself and he plays with his tie.

"Sora." Riku says. "Shhh! Riku I'm on the phone!" Sora says and he goes back to talking with Roxas. Riku rolls his eyes and flicks one of the several pillows' tassels. He starts pawing at it like a cat. "Aww really?" Sora says sadly.

Riku's eyes avert from his tassel fun and looks at Sora. "Well maybe next time." Sora says. Riku smiles for hope that Roxas is canceling. "Okay… Alright. See ya tomorrow! Bye!" Sora says and he closes his cell phone with a snap.

"So?" Riku asks. Sora puts the phone next to Riku's jacket on the chair and says, "Roxas's mom said that it's getting late and it's to stormy out." Riku smiles and says, "See! I told you!" "Whatever!" Sora replies childishly.

Sora laughs and throws the controller at Riku. "Ow hey! That hurt." Riku says and he sarcastically rubs his arm. Sora laughs and says, "Oh did I hurt you?" Riku rolls his eyes and he says, "I could have helped you study." Sora smiles and says, "Haha ya right!"

Riku dramatically acts like he is insulted and says, "Well excuuuse me for offering." Sora giggle and Riku throws a pillow at Sora's face. "Hey!" Sora shouts. Thunder booms again outside.

The lights flicker off and Sora trips over the round pillow and falls on the bed on top of Riku. Lightening blasts and the window far off in the bathroom flashes. Sora grips Riku shirt tightly and Riku kisses Sora's cheek. Sora smiles at Riku and kisses his pale nose.

"It's so dark." Sora says. Sora's hands stroke against Riku's tie as he stares far off at the bathroom window. Lightening strikes and the controller falls off the bed and Sora jumps a little. Riku places his hands along Sora's back. The rain drops hit hard against the roof. Riku rubs his face against Sora's cheek and a whiff of conditioner fills Riku's senses.

Sora's stomach growls. "Hungry?" Riku asks. "Ya… We didn't really eat." Sora admits. Riku gets up and swings his legs off the bed and to the ground. His feet feel along the ground cautiously and Sora lets go of Riku's tie. He gets up carefully and searches in his nightstand. Sora scoots himself over to were Riku is standing and squints to try to see in the dark.

Sora crosses his legs on the bed and he rests his elbows on his knees with his hands holding his head up. "What are you looking for?" Sora asks curiously. "Flashlight." Riku says and he feels around in the drawer with his hand. "Got it." Riku says. He pulls out a mini flashlight and turns it on.

"Ah Riku! Not in my face! That's bright." Sora says as he tries to block the bright light with his hands. "Oops sorry." Riku says and he shines the light down on the floor. Sora wraps his arms around his legs as he watches Riku walking away. Riku turns around and asks, "You coming?" Sora shakes his head no and remains on the bed. Riku walks back to Sora; stepping carefully over the discarded pillows and controller.

Riku offers out his hand and Sora laces his fingers in between Riku's. He gets up off the bed carefully and tightens his grip on Riku's hand. Riku turns his head to Sora and asks, "Sora, you are not afraid of the dark, are you?" Sora hits Riku lightly with his other hand and says, "No!"

Thunder rumbles and booms outside; lightening flashes and Sora clinches Riku's shirt collar with his free hand. Riku holds Sora's hand tighter and Sora says, "Maybe…" Riku cuddles his head with Sora's and Sora rubs his against Riku's. _'I feel so safe with you.'_ Sora thinks.

Sora and Riku make there was across the room to a doorway. Riku puts the flashlight between his legs and opens the door with his free hand. "The mini fridge is in here, Sora." Riku grabs the flashlight and they walk in the room.

Sora sock slips a little against a magazine on the ground but Riku catches him. "Be careful, Sora." Riku says and he hands the flashlight to Sora. Riku opens the mini fridge and Sora shines the bright flashlight on the inside.

Riku peeks in and says, "Well there is sprite, ew old sushi…" He tosses it in a near by garbage can. Sora peeks in the fridge and exclaims, "Riku! You have cupcakes!" Sora drops the flashlights and grabs the cupcake box. Riku laughs and lets go of Sora's hand to pick up the flashlight.

"Of course, Sora. Just for you." Riku gets up and their eyes met. Sora gives Riku a quick peck on the lips and Riku smiles. Riku stares into Sora's eyes and Riku cups his hand under Sora's chin. Sora blushes and looks away from staring at Riku. The silver teen drops his hand from Sora's chin and clasps hands with the brunette. _'He is just so beautiful.'_ Sora thinks.

Riku and Sora walks carefully out of the messy room and enter Riku's bedroom again. "How long do you think the power will be out?" Sora asks. Riku sits down on his bed and fiddles with his own tie. "I don't know." Riku says. Sora turns off the flashlight and places it back in the nightstand.

He sits on his feet on the bed behind Riku and opens the cupcake box. Riku scoots back and crushes one of the cupcakes with his hand. Sora laughs and says, "That one is yours!" Riku moves his frosting covered hand off of the cupcake and Sora takes a bite of one of the cupcakes. "Mmm." Sora says.

He eagerly bites more of the cupcake and it quickly disappears into Sora's mouth. Riku laughs and says, "Somebody has an appetite." Sora tries not to laugh and swallows without choking. Riku takes his frosting covered hand and dabs some on Sora's nose.

"Haha! You missed!" Sora says and he licks Riku's finger. Riku laughs to himself and thinks, _'Does he realize how suggestive this is? Or am I just insane?'_ Sora licks Riku's other fingers and Riku tickles Sora with his other hand. "Hey!" Sora says and he takes a cupcake and mashes it on Riku's shirt. "Sora!" Riku exclaims.

"Oops." Sora says and he innocently grins. Riku smiles and Sora picks it off and puts it in his mouth. Sora laughs a little and covers his full mouth with his hand. Riku lunges forward a little to Sora and wipes the frosting off of his nose. Sora blushes and Riku kisses Sora's nose. He sucks on Riku's hand and licks all the frosting off.

Riku's other hand places the box on the night stand and he leans on top of Sora. "Ew Riku! You are getting your sticky shirt on me." Riku sits up and unbuttons his own shirt and tosses it on the ground. Sora's eyes widen at Riku's bare chest and Riku asks, "Is that better?"


	6. SoraxRiku Ch5

Sora clutches the silver satin sheet of the bed with his hand and moves back as Riku moves forward. _'What's happening? Wha-why?'_ Sora thinks. Riku's glimmering hair falls in front of his face and he takes his hand and tucks it behind his ear.

He smiles genuinely at Sora. Their noses touch and Sora debates in his mind. _'Wha-? What am I suppose to do… This.. It's all happening so fast….'_ The brunette thinks. Riku brushes noses with Sora and whispers in Sora's ear, "I love you."

Riku nibbles Sora's ear slightly and moves his mouth with a trail of wet kisses along Sora's jaw. Sora moans a little and grasps some of the bed sheet with his other hand. He moves down Sora's neck and sucks it occasionally.

"Ah... Riku." Sora manages to speak from all his small gasps. Sora smoothes his hand along the bed sheets; a bit afraid to touch Riku. Small marks form on Sora's neck from the sucking and Riku laces his fingers with Sora's hand. _'Why is Sora just lying there?'_ Riku wonders.

Riku lets go of Sora's hand and smoothes it along Sora's clothed chest. He lifts up Sora's shirt a little and his hand goes under the shirt. Lightening crashes as Sora moans and gasps at the feeling of Riku's warm, soft hands against his nipple.

Sora moves a little and clinches the sheets with his hands. Riku removes Sora's shirt and their bare chests lie together. Sora falls off of the bed and the sheet falls down on top of him. He hits the carpeted floor with a loud thunk. Riku frantically gets out of the bed and puts his hand on Sora's head.

"You okay buddy?" Riku asks. The blanket cover Sora's head as he sits up. Riku rubs Sora's head and says, "That sounded like it hurt." Thunder roared outside the window of the dark bedroom. Sora sat motionless with the blanket over his head. "Sora? You ok?" Riku asks and he lifts the blanket off of Sora. Clear tears are streaming down from Sora's innocent blue eyes.

Riku's facial expression saddens and he asks, "Sora? What's wrong?" Sora's lips quivers a little and he turns his back to Riku and cover his face with his hands. He cries quietly and Riku cautiously puts his arm around Sora's waist. Sora sniffs and lifts his head up.

Their faces meet. One with tear stained cheeks, the other sad but wanting to comfort. "Why do you make me feel this way?" Sora asks with a choked up voice. Tears drip from the brunette's sea blue eyes. Riku wipes Sora's tears and Sora begins, "I'm sorry Riku. I- I just…" Riku hugs Sora tightly and Sora breaks down crying on Riku's shoulder. "It's my fault Sora…"

Sora hugs Riku back and sniffs a little. Riku pulls back from the hug a little so their noses are touching. "I'm sorry Riku… I'm just… unsure about this. But I… I think I do love you." Sora's hand runs smoothly up Riku's spine making Riku shiver in the cold room. "I love you." Sora says again but this time strongly.

"I'm sorry too Sora." Riku says. Sora manages to make a smile and Riku smiles back. He kisses Riku's lips. _'I love him.'_ Sora thinks. He moans a little as Riku's tongue begins to coax his dry lips. "Mmm Riku." Sora moans. Words escape from Riku's eager lips, "I love you Sora."

His hands rest on Riku's shoulders and he presses his weight forward. He falls on top of Riku. _'I… I love him.'_ Sora thinks. Riku pulls away from the kiss but their lips still touch and he enters his tongue through Sora's parted lips.

A burst of spearmint fills Sora's mouth and he longs for more. He encircles his own in Riku's mouth and rubs a hand against Riku's hard nipple. Riku moans and Sora threads his fingers through Riku's silky hair. Riku can feel his pants tightening as Sora rubs against him. _'I want you....I've been waiting for you.'_ Riku thinks.

Riku moves his hands along Sora's back and places them on Sora's butt. He gasps a little at Riku and Riku smiles at him. He smiles back and continues by sucking Riku's bottom lip. Riku lays in a sit up position and Sora's legs wrap around Riku's.

He moans at the feelings of Sora on him and his erection grows. Riku moans then speaks, "Ah Sora you are making me-" Sora bites Riku's lip and teases it a little. "Mmm." Riku says and his eyes close.

Riku's left hand had smoothes up Sora's back and combs through Sora's hair with his fingers. He impatiently slips his other hand in Sora's pants and rubs Sora's erection. His blue eyes open at Riku in shock then he slowly closes them and moans at the pleasurable feeling.

He unwarily starts grinding against Riku's hand and moans escape from his hot, wet lips. Sora confines Riku's nipple in his burning mouth and sucks on it hard. "Ah Sora." Riku whimpers a little as Sora blows cold air on it then puts it back in his mouth. _'More.'_ Riku thinks.

Sora curiously puts his hand in Riku's pants and jerks his hand along Riku's erection. Riku mutters, "Fuck…ah, ah please." He glides his moist tongue along Sora's neck and sucks a soft spot on it. Sora feels his jeans being slowly removed.

He locks lips with Riku and massages Riku's erection. Riku moans and Sora looks down at his own jeans and boxers aside on the floor. "Hey." Sora says. Riku laughs a little and Sora presses his nude body against Riku. The silver teen holds in his moans.

"Fine." Riku says and he removes his own boxers and jeans. Sora thinks to himself, _'Am I really ready for this…?'_


	7. SoraxRiku Ch6

In the dim bedroom Riku's eyes wander up Sora's naked body. His tongue slides up Sora's soft neck. He nibbles on his lip and coaxes it in his mouth. His hands travel up and down Sora's slender body, rubbing his hands occasionally.

Riku's smile disappears once he sees Sora's eyes full of tears. He thinks to himself, _'Why is Sora so emotional? I… fuck, I screwed up again.' _

"Sora...Are you ok?" Riku asks. Sora wipes his face off and thoughts fly through his mind. His eyes look over Riku's bare pale body. _'It's…happening so fast.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

The lights flicker on and Sora squints a little. He scoots away from Riku; hiding his sad face by looking down. "I'm sorry Sora…" Riku manages to say in the silence. The spiky cinnamon hair of Sora's head flops down as he stares at the ground.

"Can we just….take it slow?" Sora asks. Riku's hand goes under Sora's chin and lifts his face up to his. "Of course. I love you." Riku says. Sora blushes at Riku's sexy green eyes.

Sora hugs Riku without thinking. Riku squeaks a little in his surprised shock reaction. He cautiously puts his arms around Sora. _'I don't want to set his tears off again....I never want Sora to be sad...his tears won't fall as long as I'm around.'_ Riku thinks to himself.

_'I'm so confused. I love him, but I'm afraid… I've never felt this way about a guy before.'_ Sora thinks to himself. Riku just embraces the hug; loving every moment of him and Sora's bodies touching.

Sora remembers him and Riku have no clothes on and he quickly lets go of Riku. "Oops." Sora says and he blushes. The silver teen smiles and kisses Sora's cheek. _'I remember… he has only been happy around me…. I make him happy.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

Riku scratches the back of his head of silver hair. "So… do you want to spend then night?" Riku asks. "Well… I have a geometry test tomorrow and I.." Sora says and he can see Riku's expression saddening.

"I'm kidding, silly!" Sora says and he giggles at Riku's facial expression. "Meany." Riku says childishly and he throws Sora's t-shirt at his face.

He peeks from under his shirt and sees Riku dressing. Sora slips the white shirt over his arms and buttons it up, as he searches for his discarded blue boxers. He pulls them over his tan legs, along with his very fitted khaki pants. Sora looks up at Riku; he is sitting on the bed and not paying attention to Sora's stares toward him. The cinnamon boy sits next to dressed Riku on the soft bed.

He fixes the wrinkled khaki pants of his by smoothing them out. _'Is Riku disappointed?'_ Sora thinks. "Sora…" Riku begins. "Ya Riku?" Sora asks. Riku swallows a little and combs his fingers through his hair. "Would you be my boyfriend?" Riku asks and he braces himself for the unexpected.

Sora gives him a peck on Riku's soft lips and blushes. "Yes." Sora says quietly. Riku's mind recalls naked Sora; he controls himself to not attack Sora with hot moist kisses. He smiles at Sora and gives him a little kiss back. He takes Sora's hand in his and the lights flicker off again. Riku lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

Sora leans his head against Riku's warm chest. He closes his eyes and listens to the steady beat of Riku's heart. Riku buries his face in Sora's silky hair. "Sora?" Riku asks. "Yes?" Sora asks.

"You asleep?" Riku asks. "No… but I'm tired….and cold." Sora says. Riku gets out of the large bed and scrambles on the floor in the dark. He pats his hands on the ground, searching for the bed sheet. He rubs his hand against a crumpled sheet of satin and puts it neatly on the bed.

He crawls back in bed next to Sora and wraps Sora's cold body in the blanket. Sora cuddles close to Riku for more warmth. He smoothes his hand up and down Sora's back. "That better?" Riku asks. "Yes, thank you Riku." Sora says with his nose touching Riku's nose. Riku continues rubbing his hand up and down Sora's back; trying to warm him up. Sora curls up next to Riku and smiles at him.

"You are so beautiful." Riku says and Sora kisses him lightly. His fingers fiddle around with Riku's hair and his fingers trace down Riku's jaw line. He smiles at Riku and says, "I love you, Riku." He cuddles up against Riku to keep warm.

"Goodnight." Riku whispers in Sora's ear then kisses it. "Goodnight." Sora says. He falls asleep slowly in Riku's arms. _'I'll never leave you.'_ Riku thinks and he slowly closes his eyes; catching one last glimpse of angel sleeping in his arms.


	8. SoraxRiku Ch7

The soft glow of the morning light flooded through the small window in Riku's bathroom. It was a little amount of light but Riku's eyelids fluttered open. He stared at the posters on his ceiling and blinked his eyelashes a couple of times.

He was not a morning person. He turned his head to the nightstand by his side and the digital clock blinked red letters. Riku sighs and combs back his silver locks with his pale hand. _'Ugh that's right the power went out.'_ The silver lover thinks.

Riku turns over and sees Sora's calm sleeping face against the fluffy satin pillow. He kisses Sora's nose gently. Sora wiggles his nose a little and falls back into a deep sleep. Riku cautiously lifts up the sheets and gets out of the bed without making a sound.

He tip toes across the dark blue carpet to high black hoodie jacket on his black leather chair. Riku slips his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out his cell phone. 6:13 am reads the cell phone. _'Dammit.'_ Riku thinks to himself as he puts the phone in his pants pocket. He walks silently back to his bed and sits next to Sora.

"Mmm Riku?" says half asleep Sora. "Get up Sora we have school." Riku says. Sora's bright blue eyes open and see a smiling silver boy looking down at him.

He pushes himself up to a sitting position and recalls he went to sleep in his school uniform. "I won't be long." Riku says. Sora smiles and blinks his sleepy eyes to refrain from falling asleep again. Riku walks over to the bathroom and closes the red door.

He leans his back against the door and turns his head to the right. His reflection stares right back at him. His snowy white skin looks paler after he just woke up. Riku strips off his khaki pants and leaves them in a messy bundle on the dark maroon tiled floor.

He turns the shiny chrome sink faucet and the cold water gushes out in the sink bowl. His palms rest on the matching maroon counter. Riku's hair falls in front of his eyes as he splashes the icy water on his smooth face. He stares at himself in the mirror. His hair is disheveled; sticky out of his head like a tangled birds nest.

Sora sits at the edge of the bed; waiting patiently for Riku. His stomach rumbles beneath his white collared shirt. Sora licks his dry lips at the smell of pancakes creeping under Riku's bedroom door. He grabs his tie and follows the buttery scent out the door.

Sora wraps his silk blue tie around his neck as he walks down the black iron spiral staircase. He walks down a hallway and sees a woman with a short pink bob. "Um hello?" Sora says. The woman says, "Up already Riku? You never shower that fast." Sora walks in and sits on a clear green stool; clashing dramatically with the purple apron the woman is wearing. She turns away from the sizzling batter in the pan.

"You are not Riku." She says and gets out a butcher knife. Sora smiles and happily says, "My name is Sora." She smiles awkwardly; a bit frightened by the boy's happiness. "Nice to meet you." She says then puts the knife away and flips a pancake over. "And you are…?" Sora asks. "Lu, not Lulu, just Lu." She says dully but harshly.

"Hi Lu." Sora says. She waves a little and rolls her eyes. Lu is the "real" mom of the house since Riku's mom hardly has time for anything. She cooks and cleans in the house but her attitude is what made the house feel lousy. She is only 17; this job is the only one she can easily persuade the boss for a raise. Even though Lu was a bit snappy and irritated; she loves cooking.

A yellow plate clanks down on the glass counter in front of Sora. "This looks delicious! Thanks!" Sora says happily. On the stack of three pancakes there is two sun side up eggs like eyes and a bacon; making a pancake smiley face. "It's my job." Lu plainly says. She cracks an egg over the black pan and it plops onto the hot metal with a frying sound.

Lu hands Sora a fork and knife wrapped in a jade green napkin. "Thanks!" Sora says again. "Ya, I got it the first time." Lu says irritably. Sora's smile doesn't leave and Lu hands Sora a tall glass of orange juice. "Thanks!" Sora says. Lu cracks another egg and tries to not yell at the teen. "Just shut up and eat." Lu demands. Sora eagerly cuts up the pancakes and stuffs them in his mouth.

Riku pulls off his boxers and unbuttons his shirt. The water in the shower is already hot enough. Riku lets his shirt fall to the ground in a pile with his other clothes. He steps in the shower and closes the glass door. Steam fills up the room and fogs up the glass. Riku's hair untangles itself and he grabs a bottle of shampoo off the shelf. He bats the bottom of the shampoo bottle and shakes it.

Shampoo squirts out on to Riku's head and he massages it into his scalp. The shower head rinses the soapy suds out of Riku's silky hair. Riku puts the shampoo bottle back. He guesses that it is already 7 o'clock now. He snatches the conditioner bottle off the shelf and quickly squirts it out in his hand; he places the bottle back. Riku rubs it through his soft hair; the soapy water glides smoothly down his body.

He turns the water off and the rest of the water seeps down the drain. Riku carefully steps out of the shower to avoid any sudden slipping. He grabs a warm white towel off his counter; wraps it around his waist and tucks it in so it stays on. Riku bends down by his pile of clothes.

Riku takes his black cell phone out of his wrinkled khaki pants. "7:20, I gotta hurry up." Riku says to himself and he places the phone back in the pants. He stands over the sink and wrings the water out of his hair. It splatters down and water spots fly on to the mirror.

Sora places the syrup covered fork and knife on his plate and he pats his napkin on his sticky mouth. Lu collects his empty plate and glass. "That was great!" Sora says and he places the napkin neatly on the counter. "That's what I'm paid for." Lu says. Riku walks into the kitchen wearing only a towel at his waist.

Sora blushes at the sight of Riku's wet bare chest. "Good morning sleepy head." Lu says to Riku. "Hey." Riku bluntly says. "Hi Riku!" Sora happily says. He sits next to Sora and water drips down his chest on to his towel. "Hey." Riku says happily this time. Lu walks out of the room; rolling her eyes at the young love.

"Need a shower Sora?" Riku asks. "That's ok, I'll just shower after P.E." Sora says. Riku smiles at Sora. He loves the way Sora looks at him with those big blue eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but you need to get ready Riku." Lu says.

She places a fresh folded school uniform on the counter with a blue tie. "Thanks Lu." Riku says. "Thanks for the food too!" Sora says happily because he rhymed with Riku. Lu cringes at Sora's giggle and she turns away to wash up the dirty pans.

Sora follows Riku out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. Riku tosses the clothes on the bed and pulls off his towel. Sora looks away and walks over to the digital clock to reset it. Riku finishes drying off his body and he slips his boxers on. "Are you done yet?" Sora asks. Riku laughs and slips his pants on. "You can look." Riku says. Sora turns away from hiding at the digital clock.

Riku tightens his belt and slips his arms through the arm holes in the short sleeve white collared shirt. Sora hands him his tie and he loops it around Riku's neck. "I'm not going to wear it like a scarf." Riku says and he makes his tie. Sora laughs at the joke. "C'mon Sora." The silver teen says. Sora stops fixing his hair and they quickly slip their shoes on.

They race each other down the stairs and to the front door. Riku grabs the car keys first. "I'm driving." Riku says. Sora picks up his book bag and tosses Riku his. "Fine." Sora says and he shoves Riku playfully out the open front door. They walk down some steps and the car is waiting for them patiently in front of the house.

"What time is it?" Sora asks. Riku grabs Sora's wrist. "Your watch says 7:45." Riku says and he opens the car door for Sora. "You need to stop doing that." Sora says. Riku asks innocently, "Doing what?" The brunette rolls his eyes and smiles.

Sora hands him his book bag and Riku puts the two bags in the truck. He closes it and it clicks shut. Riku opens the door and gets in the drivers seat. He slips the key in and turns it; the engine hums in the cold morning.

Riku drives down the long driveway and turns on the road. "We'll get there on time. It's only a couple minutes away." Riku says. The cold air blows threw Riku's wet hair. "I should have told Lu to put the top on my convertible this morning." Riku says. Sora sticks his hand out the window and lets the wind blow at his tan hand.

Riku turns in the student parking lot of the high school. "I always use to come to school early because my locker is next to yours. I was too afraid that you hated me so I didn't want to see you next to me at the lockers. I thought you would remember what had happened..." Riku says and he parks the car in a spot in front of the sidewalk.

"I never hate anyone." Sora says. Riku turns the car off and the first bell rings. "We gotta go." Riku says. Sora hops out of the car and opens the trunk. Riku gets out and grabs his bag. Sora puts his heavy book bag over his shoulder and closes the trunk. Riku and Sora rush out of the parking lot and Riku quickly locks the car. He shoves his keys in his pocket at they open the doors to the school. Every students head in the hallway turns to them.

"Do you think they know?" Sora asks. "Ya, Axel can never keep a secret. But screw that… We are together." Riku says and his hand clasps Sora's warm hand. Sora blushes as they walk past all the looks people give them. They reach their lockers and Kairi waves across the hallway to them.

_'Oh please don't walk over here.'_ Riku thinks to himself. Sora smiles at Riku and he takes off his necklace. "Here, wear this. It matches your eyes." Sora says and he hands Riku a silver chained necklace with a clear green stone on it. Riku kisses Sora's nose and Sora puts it on for him.

Kairi starts walking over. _'Dammit. Kairi will flip out if she finds out him and I are together.'_ Riku thinks as he opens his locker. Sora flings his metal locker open and Kairi slams her head in the locker. "Kairi!" Sora shouts and he lets go of Riku's hand and bends down next to dizzy Kairi.

_'Should I laugh?... No that would be rude…It was pretty funny though.'_ Riku thinks to himself. The bell rings again and alerts students to get their ass to class. Riku closes up his locker to try and get Sora's attention.

"You okay Kairi?" Sora asks and he puts his hand on her head. Sora helps her up and Kairi fixes her skirt. The boys in the hallway had quite a view when Kairi was on the ground with her skirt up. Some kids laughed as they walked past them and Naminé comes to Kairi for support.

"I'll be fine." Kairi says and she picks up her pink and white striped book bag. Sora closes his locker and Riku takes his wrist and rushes with him to class. "See ya Kairi!" Sora yells. Kairi waves goodbye and walks with Naminé to class.

First period. Math class. Ew. Sora took his seat and Riku sat at the table behind him. Roxas walks through the door laughing with Hayner. He sits in the desk to the right of Sora and Hayner sits in front of Roxas. "Did you see Kairi's skirt fly up? Everybody is talking about her thong now." Hayner says to Roxas.

Sora blushes and hides his face. "Settle down everybody." The teacher says and she passes the tests out. "I hope you all studied." She says and cackles evilly.

Sora takes out his yellow pencil and places it on his graffiti covered desk. Riku pats Sora's back for support. "You'll do great." Riku says. Sora smiles but it disappears when the teacher slaps the test in front of Sora. He thumbs through the two page desk as he daydreams about last night. Hayner coughs and Sora snaps out of his day dream. Roxas is already done with the first page.

Sora writes his name in the top corner and his pencil snaps. He sighs and gets out of his seat. He quietly walks over to the pencil sharpener on the teacher's desk. Roxas and Hayner turn in their test at the desk. She scowls at Sora approaching her desk.

"You won't find any answers up here." She says and she threatingly snaps her attack stapler in Sora's face. Sora sticks his pencil in the sharpener and it shreds up the pencil loudly. Kids sigh and stare up at deafening noise from the pencil sharpener.

Sora awkwardly blushes and pulls his pencil out of the pencil sharpener. It took away half of his pencil and it is lamely sharpened. As Sora walks back to his seat, someone whispers, "Fag." at him. Riku clinches his fist and kicks the kid's leg. Sora sits down and slumps in his seat over his test. _'This test isn't that bad.'_ Sora thinks as he works through the problems.

Riku walks up to the desk and turns in his test. He drops a note and it falls on Sora's book bag. Sora looks down and goes back to his test. _'I don't need my test ripped up. I know she will do that if I read the note.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

He puts down x=3 on the last question and gets out of his desk. Sora turns in his test and the bell rings. The teacher looks through his test with a wrinkly old face. "Good job Sora." She manages to say and she puts and A+ at the top of the test. Sora smiles at her and she just scowls back at him.

Sora walks back to his desk and puts his pencil in his bag. He zips it up and slings it over his right shoulder. Riku pats Sora's back and says, "I told you." Sora smiles at Riku and they head out the scary chamber of geometry.

"Hey Roxas! Wait up!" Sora calls out in the noise of the hallway. Roxas is laughing with Hayner and they stop in front of the art room. "No, you hurry up!" Roxas jokes at Sora. Riku holds on Sora's hand and they stop in front of the art room.

Roxas looks down at the clasped hands. "Um…" Roxas says. "Riku and I are dating now." Sora says happily. _'Hell ya we are!'_ Riku shouts in his mind. Hayner says, "Yeah we know. But we just thought it was a rumor Axel started. This wouldn't make sense, because he still likes you, after you guys broke up."

Sora gazes at Riku's upset face. "You dated Axel?" Sora asks and he lets go of Riku's hand. The words feel like thorns in Sora's mouth. "It didn't last long. Nothing happened….I dumped him. He was a jerk…. You are beautiful, Sora." Riku says. Sora blushes and the art teacher lets the class inside. Sora takes Riku's hand again. _'He raped me Sora...He raped me...'_ Riku thinks.


	9. SoraxRiku Ch8

Sora sits in a paint spattered orange chair and Riku tosses an apron at Sora. It lands over his head and he peeks under it and smiles up at Riku. "Thanks." Sora says and he stands up and puts it on. Sora goes in the back of the classroom were the tall stuffed art shelves were.

There were so many; if you weren't an art student you could get lost in the maze of shelves. Sora finds his shelve and he carefully slides his unfinished painting out. It is a painting of a boy swimming underwater in the very blue ocean with a smile on his face. Sora smiled back at his masterpiece. He tucks the painting under his arm and takes his box of paints with him.

He finds his way out of the art maze and goes back to his chair. Sora places his box on a small table and puts the canvas securely on the easel. He sits down and pulls out his paint brush. Riku walks over to Sora with a cup of water but Sora stops him.

"No Riku. I'm not done. You can't see it yet." Sora says and he takes the cup of water from Riku; making sure he doesn't sneak any peeks of his painting. "Fine then." Riku says and he sits in a chair behind the easel and he sits down facing Sora. Riku takes his charcoals out and starts sketching. He looks at the sketch of a ridiculously happy bird. He flips the page and looks around for inspiration.

Sora puts the cup of water on the small table and squirts his paint out on his paint palette. He dips his brush in the water then in the aqua paint and brushes it along the canvas to give the water a look of depth. Riku twirls the charcoal in his hand and it leaves dark smudges on his paper white skin.

He looks up at Sora and starts sketching. _'Now if I could just get his face right.'_ Riku thinks to himself after he draws the spiky hair and the big eyes. He peers up from his pad of paper and studies Sora's features. His eyes wonder and memorize the details of Sora's face. Riku draws the mouth and rubs at it with his finger to soften the look it.

Sora remembers the note Riku dropped on his bag and he sits down in his orange chair and opens up his backpack. Sora rummages through his bag and thinks, _'Pencils…folders…gum… Here it is.'_ Sora takes out the neatly folder piece of paper from his bag.

He opens it up and reads it. _'Sora…don't listen to what other people say. They don't have anybody like you.'_ Sora smiles at the heart at the bottom of the page and he folds it up nicely and places it in his pocket.

Riku shades in the features of Sora's face on his drawing pad. He signs his name on it and closes the pad up. He puts his stuff away in his black book bag and says, "Hey Sora. I'll be right back. My hands are covered in charcoal."

"Okay. Hurry back, I'm almost done!" Sora says and he goes back to his canvas. Riku walks out the door of the art room and across the hall to the boys' bathroom. He pushes open the old door with his smudged hand. He goes to the sinks and Hayner is there drying his hands.

"Hey Riku." Hayner says and he nods at him. "Hey." Riku says dully. Hayner tosses the brown paper towel in the garbage can. It falls off since the janitor never changes the bags in the bathroom; the garbage can is spilling over like a volcano. Riku coughs a little in the dreadful smelling bathroom. Hayner leans against the sink next to him as Riku tries to find a soap dispenser that works.

"Do you know if…Roxas is gay?" Hayner asks. Riku gazes at Hayner. "Why?" Riku asks with a confused look. Hayner crosses his legs at his feet and puts his hands in his pockets. "He won't stop talking about Sora with me. Anytime I mention a girl he doesn't say anything that…you know a guy would." Hayner explains. The silver teen clinches his fists. "Is there something wrong with being gay?" Riku asks.

"No of course not… It's just I didn't know if he was or not." Hayner says. Riku tries the third soap dispenser and unscented pink soap squeezes out on his hand. "Well I don't know. You are his friend, just ask him. If you like him, then date him and you two stay the hell away from Sora. I'm with him." Riku says. Hayner scratches the back of his head and stands up right. "Okay." Hayner says uncomfortable. "Alright." Riku says and he waves bye to Hayner.

"Or maybe you could ask Sora if Roxas is!" Hayner says with a smile. Riku blinks at Hayner and smirks. "Are you scared of your friend, Hayner?" "Of course not!" Hayner snaps at him. "Then ask him." Riku says.

"Fine, I will." Hayner says and he walks out of the bathroom. Riku laughs to himself and turns the water on. He puts his hands under the cold water and scrubs the black off. The dirty water flows down the drain.

The water slowly starts to heat up. _"What? That's strange. This is the cold faucet."_ Riku thinks. The water boils in the sink bowl and steam fogs the mirrors up. "Cheap school plumbing." Riku says and he reaches out to turn the faucet off.

He burns his hand on the scorching hot metal. "Ah son of a bitch." The silver teen exclaims. He grabs his hand and pressures it. "Ah fuck." Riku mutters as he sees large dark red burn marks in the palm of his hand. He wipes the fogged up mirror in front of him with his hands and red blood smears along them. The blood slithers down the mirror like a demon red snake.

"Ah." Riku clinches his bleeding hand and tries to pressure it. The spout in the sink shrieks like a steaming teapot and boiling water rushes out of the sinks and spills on to the dirty floor.

Riku's head shoots up at the sound and he sees a reflection of someone in the mirror. He wipes the blood on the mirror away a little and he sees the reflection of Axel. Riku spins around and Axel grabs Riku's small pale wrists.

He slams Riku against the wall and pins him there with his arms. "Look at what it's come to." Axel says and he rips Riku's green stoned necklace that Sora gave him off his neck and throws it in the water on the ground. It shatters at Riku's feet. "You like this kid huh?" Axel's mischievous voice burns through Riku's scared mind.

"I'm with Sora now, Axel." Riku says and Axel's grip on Riku's arms tightens. "Ah." Riku locks his teeth together to ignore the pain of Axel's constricting hands on his biceps. Axel takes Riku's non-burned hand and flames from Axel's hand fly over and pain slices through Riku's hand. "Ah!" Riku cries out and tears leak from his pained green eyes.

"What if we could be together again?" Axel whispers in Riku's ear. The statement feels like an arrow in Riku's chest. "Never." Riku declares and the rising water on the floor is soaking through Riku's wasp coloured shoes. Axel's Cheshire Cat grin disappears in the a furious expression on the fiery teen's face.

"You would rather have that kid instead of having me again?!?" Axel shouts in Riku's face. Riku pushes Axel away with one strong thrust. The red head stumbles back and slams against the metal stalls. Riku rushes toward him; the water flies up in the air like a million shards of glass and Riku swings a powerful fist across Axel's face.

Thick red blood from Riku's hand flows down Axel's face and drips down in the clear water. An evil grin emerges from Axel's bloody face as he steps away from the taupe coloured stalls. "You'll never let go of the darkness." Axel says and he spits from his bloody mouth.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going back!" Riku asks. "Come back to me. Got it memorized?"Axel says and he taps Riku's forehead with his index finger. Riku scowls and smacks Axel's hand away.

"You're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes forever, too. But, guess what Axel? Light is the path for me. Is that enough for you, Axel?" Riku growls. Axel smirks at Riku's boldness. "We don't have time for a Q and A." Axel says and he pins Riku to a stall door.

He kisses Riku roughly on the mouth and Riku quickly shoves the red headed perv away. Axel punches Riku across the face and he falls to the floor on his knees at Axel's feet. Riku coughs up blood in his mouth and his burned palms are submerged in the 8 inch steaming water on the dirty white floor.

"Hey... I feel like we're friends already." Axel says. "I would never go back to you, asshole." Riku says sharply. "Oh well… I'm so FLATTERED!" Axel says then he kicks Riku's side and throughs a fire toward Riku's hurt face. Riku falls back in the red stained water and sees Axel looking down at him with piercing green eyes. The fire disappears from Axel's hand in a flash.

"You and I both miss someone we care about." Axel says as he strides in the sloshing water. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. Your heart in your body is nothing but darkness." Riku says. The water stings Riku's raw hands. "My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." Axel says, looking down at helpless Riku.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku says harshly. Axel smirks and grips Riku's blood stained white shirt; he jerks Riku up and their eyes meet. "I still miss you, Riku. Just be with me again. I'm giving you the chance that you lost when you rejected me. Take it." Axel says. Riku smells the alcohol in Axel's breath. Axel moves his face closer to Riku's. "Take it." He repeats in a more seducting tone.

Riku scowls his angry green eyes. "Fuck you. I'm with Sora." Riku says. Axel fiercely drops Riku back in the water and Riku's head slams against the hard floor. "See you in hell." Axel says as he walks up the tiled step and out the bathroom door.

Riku mind is spinning and his eyes strain at the bright florescent lights above him. Riku shouts, "Sora!" His head pounds; he could hear his heart beat racing with his ear under the red water. _'Sora.'_ Riku thinks. His river green eyes slowly close and he clasps the broken necklace in his hand. The broken green pieces cut through his palm. More blood flows out and he losses all conscience.


	10. SoraxRiku Ch9

Riku lies on the ground motionless with the last thought in his head echoing. "Sora…" It rang through his mind. The water rises over his face and spills through the crack of the bathroom door. The silver boy lies submerged under water, waiting for his prince to save him.

"Get to class, Axel!" Cloud calls out. "Yeah, yeah." Axel calls back to Cloud and rolls his eyes. Cloud is the youngest professor at the high school; he teaches AP History and never gets any respect from students outside of his class. Axel turns the corner and bums into Roxas. The red head looks down at the blue eyed beauty.

"Skipping class? I didn't know you had it in you Roxas." Axel says with an emerging lewd grin. "I was just on my way to the bathroom." Roxas replies. He stares into the deep green eyes; they always seem to look into his heart. Roxas continues to walk but Axel blocks the passage with his arm.

"It's rude to walk away from a conversation." Axel says smoothly. The words fall onto Roxas like warm water. Roxas's face turns to a shade of pink as Axel rubs his nose against Roxas's. A shiver runs up the blond's spine but the heat from Axel's hand against his back fades the cold away.

Cloud's shiny black shoes click down the empty hallway. _'I wonder if Leon will be in the teachers' lounge. He doesn't teach class this period.'_ Cloud thinks to himself with several heated dirty thoughts following after that. He turns a corner and his shoes splash in water.

"What the hell?" Cloud says to himself. He looks down and follows the water trail to the outside of the boys' bathroom door. 'Axel…' Cloud swings open the door and sees Riku under the water as white as a ghost.

_'Where is Riku?'_ Sora wonders to himself. He paints in the details of the ocean floor on his colourful canvas. The brunette puts down his paint brush at the sound of the bell. Demyx walks in the door and sets up his easel for the art class next.

Sora shuffles with his book bag through the students exiting the room and over to Demyx. "Have you seen Riku?" Sora asks the dirty blond. "Naw, I haven't. Sorry Sora." Demyx says. Sora pulls off his smock and rushes out the door.

The hot breath from Axel touches Roxas's neck and he whispers in the blond's ear, "Relax. It's just me, Roxy." He captures their lips together and his hands start to slowly slid down Roxas's slim body.

_'How the hell did we get in the janitor's closet?'_ Roxas thinks to himself. His thoughts interrupt as Axel's tongue slides in his open mouth. A moan escapes Roxas's lips and he runs his pale hands through the male's fiery hair.

Cloud opens a panel in the bathroom and turns off the water. He falls to his knees and lifts Riku out of the red water. "Riku? Can you hear me?" Cloud asks. The wet body falls into Cloud's arms. "Riku? Can you hear me?" Cloud repeats. Riku's chest moves up a little. "Riku?" Cloud asks.

The mouth of the silver boy opens. "Sora?" Riku manages to croak out of his unconsciousness. "No, it's me Cloud." Riku's eyes blink open; the florescent light burn his sight but his eyes adjust and focus at the blond man looking down at him.

"Riku!" Sora shouts down the hallway filled with teens. _'Something's wrong…'_ Sora thinks. He pushes his way quickly through people and bums into Kairi. "Oh hi Sora!" Kairi smiles at the worried brunette.

"Oh uh hey Kairi. Sorry but I gotta go." Sora says. Kairi grabs his arm and Sora looks back at her with fret in his eyes. "Sora…are you going with anyone to the Prom?" She asks. Leon opens the classroom door and it hits Kairi's head.

She falls to the floor and teens circle around. "Nice panties." Someone calls out. Girls giggle and walk into the classroom. Leon doesn't notice Kairi and closes the door. Sora bends down to help her up but he hears Cloud shouting in the bathroom down the calm hallway. "Sorry Kairi." Sora says and he leaves her there to struggle with her bruised head.

"Cloud?" Sora calls out. He pushes open the bathroom door and his book bag slides off his shoulder and on to the ground. "Riku!" Sora shouts and he hugs Riku's sore body. Sora helps Riku to sit up and Demyx comes in.

"You need help?" Demyx asks. Cloud nods and points at all the two foot deep red water on the floor. Demyx swirls the water off the floor and away down the sink drains. "Now get to class." Cloud says. Demyx frowns and Cloud walks out with him.

Sora buries his face in Riku's wet shirt and Riku hold him close. "Ah." Riku gasps at the pain shot down his arm. Sora stops hugging him and looks at Riku's bloody hands. "…Who did this to you?" Sora asks. "Don't worry Sora, I'm fine-" "Who did this to you?" Sora repeats himself but this time in a worried voice. Riku sighs and struggles to stand up. Sora helps Riku off of the ground and Riku leans against a white wall.

"It's okay Sora." Riku says. _'I don't want him to go after Axel...He will get hurt.…'_ Riku thinks to himself. The brunette's eyes fill with blue tears. "Tell me!" Sora demands. "I'll rip them up!" Sora clinches his teeth and hits his fist against the wall. Riku jumps at being startled.

"Who did this?" Sora asks sternly. Riku looks at the ground and mutters, "It was Axel." Sora face turns blank. "What?" Sora asks. "Axel did this." Riku says and he looks at the shocked brunette.

Sora clinches his fist and stomps out of the bathroom; holding Riku's hand. "Sora no! Don't fight him. You are better then that." Riku explains. "He hurt you. He could have killed you." Sora says. The silver teen's eyes hold back the tears at that thought.

"Ha Sora, I am fine." Riku says with very little humor. Sora looks Riku up and down. The silver hair is wet and straight and there is blood and bruises along Riku's body. "I'm gonna take care of this." Sora says and he keeps walking. Riku catches up with Sora.

"Don't fight him Sora!" Riku pleads. "I'm not going to fight him. I'm telling on him." Sora says. Riku can't help but smile. He knew Sora is too much of a sweetheart to fight that hot headed teen. He laces his fingers with Sora's open hand. Riku smiles at the boy.

Sora smiles back and Riku kisses Sora softly and slowly. He parts the kiss and their noses touch. A soft hand from Riku rubs against Sora's cheek. "Thank you." Riku says quietly. The silver boy falls back on the ground and the brunette rushes down after him. "Riku!"


	11. SoraxRiku Ch10

Sora sits down next to Riku on the bed. Riku lies motionless under the clean sheets. Lu walks in and leans back on the door frame of the bedroom.

"He'll be fine." Sora looks over to Lu and his unsure eyes seem bleak with distress. "…Ok." Sora manages to say.

Lu picks up Riku's stained shirt and tosses it in a laundry basket filled to the brim. She lifts the laundry basket and walks to the doorway.

"Call me if you need anything kid." She walks away; struggling with the heavy basket. "Thanks." Sora replies softly and he turn his head back to the sleeping boy. He holds his weak hand in his.

"Riku…wake up." Sora whispers. Heavy silence in the room weights down on Sora. Riku's heart beat slows down to an occasional beat.

"Riku." Sora says and his lip quivers. A glassy tear falls from the corner of Sora's closed eyes. The pearl tear lands in a tiny drop on Riku's lips.

The pale fingers brush Sora's open hand. Sora's eyes open from the tears and he sees Riku gazes at him in his blurry vision.

The fragile pale hand eases up and wipes the tears off of Sora's face. Sora clasps the hand in his. Riku's bare chest moves up and down as he takes in deep breaths as if he had just come up to the surface of a dark ocean for air.

"Sora…?" Riku says unsure and his scabbed hand trembles in Sora's tender hand. He blinks to focus his frazzled mind. Riku stomach grumbles and he looks down at it. Sora lies down next to him and gives Riku a gentle hug.

"I'm here." Sora says. Riku slowly sits up on the bed and looks around. "How did I get back home?" Riku asks.

"You fainted…The office called your house and Lu took you and me here." Sora rubs his thumb along Riku's knuckles.

"Eat." Lu says and she puts a tray with a bento box on Riku's lap.

She walks back out of the room and fixes the wrinkled hem of her short green dress. "I guess I should have had breakfast…and dinner." Riku says as he fumbles with the chopsticks.

Sora giggles as Riku tries to pick up the sushi roll. Riku ends up stabbing at the roll and it dangles from the wooden stick. He lowers his head and opens his mouth wide, but the sushi falls off the stick and lands in his miso soup.

"Dammit." Riku mutters as the soup splashes a little in his face. Sora wipes off the soup from Riku's face and takes the chopsticks from him. He picks up the sushi roll out of the soup and says, "Open up." Riku frowns and opens his mouth.

Riku didn't like being treated like a little kid, but at least Sora feeding him is better then annoyed Lu demanding Riku to he the god damn roll and throwing the chopsticks down in anger.

Sora pops the roll into Riku's mouth. A piece of rice sticks to the corner of Riku's lip; almost blending in with his pale cheek.

Sora wipes the rice off with his finger and it falls down on the plate. Riku swallows and Sora is ready with another piece of sushi. "Aww c'mon Sora. I can feed myself." Riku says and he takes the chopsticks in his own hands.

Sora laughs as Riku struggles to balance the sushi between the sticks with his hurt hand. Riku smirks and throws the piece of sushi at Sora's open laughing mouth.

He misses and it hits Sora's cheek and bounces off. Sora kisses Riku's nose and Riku falls back on the bed and the soup and food spill on the silky sheets.

Lu sets the laundry basket on a table and she hears something like a water balloon hitting a wall. She rushes down the hallway with her yellow ballet flats. A scowl forms on her face when she enters Riku's bedroom.

Sora puts a tempera roll in Riku's mouth and there is sushi stuck in Sora's hair. Riku takes it out of the coffee coloured hair and Sora blushes.

Riku looks over at Lu in her bright coloured clothes and he sees the not so bright expression on her face. Sora follows Riku's gaze and bites his lip and blushes.

"I'm so sorry Lu. It's my fault. Um I'll help clean up." Sora rambles through his sentence as he gets off the bed, and he picks off the food and places it on the tray. Lu strides over to the bed and collects the tray.

"No no. It's my job." Lu says semi sarcastically. Her purple headband with a yellow daisy pattern slides forward on her neon bubble gum pink hair. She blows out air from her mouth and her bangs fly up and out of her face. Lu balances the messy tray with her hand as she slides the headband back.

"No, I'll help you. It's my fault." Sora says and he takes the tray from Lu. She grabs a cloth out of her aqua apron and dabs the soy sauce out of the sheets and says, "If you really want to help, then you and Riku can get out of my way for the rest of the day."

"Haha you rhymed!" Sora exclaims with a big toothy smile across his face. Lu glares at him with unamused eyes. "Just...go." Lu says in a low voice.

Riku slides out of the bed and stands next to Sora. "Ok, see ya." Sora says as gives Lu a friendly pat on the back and she falls forward on the stained sheet. She turns her head over her shoulder and gives Sora a cold look.

Riku shudders and quickly grabs a black t-shirt as he rushes Sora out of the room. The door closes behind him and Sora is still smiling. "Sora! Don't ever be like that to her." Riku says and he quiets his voice a little. "Like what?" Sora asks as he follows Riku down the winding stairs.

"She doesn't like happy, or anything with a smile." Riku explains with a serious look on his face. Sora's eyebrow rises in confusion. "Why?" Sora asks. The doorbell rings and Riku limps over to the door.

He grabs the handle and turns back to Sora. "Because she doesn't like her smile." Riku says and he pulls the t-shirt over his head. Sora gives a puppy pout and Riku shoves his head through the top of the t-shirt. "Well that's no good." Sora says.

The doorbell rings twice and Riku says, "Be nice to her by being out of her way. And don't touch her." Riku says and he fixes his jumbled silver locks. The doorbell button is being pushed nonstop. Riku rolls his eyes and opens the door.

Kairi is standing there with a big grin. "Hi Sora!" She exclaims. Riku contains his urge from slamming the door in her face. _'What does she want now?!'_ Riku thinks. "Hi Kairi!" Sora replies back with a wave and a smile. Kairi giggles in a flirty girly way.

Riku rolls his eyes and asks, "What do you want Kairi?" Kairi frowns and says, "Well Riku!" She looks at Sora and changes her tone of voice. "I came by to see Sora. I heard he had a tough day at school with his math test, so I am offering him to come with me to get some sea salt ice cream." Kairi says and she gets a hold of Sora's hand. _'Bitch. You wouldn't give a damn of what happened in my day.'_ Riku mutters in his mind and slaps Kairi's hand off of Sora's hand.

"Would you like to Sora?" Kairi asks and she pulls Sora outside on the white porch. Sora looks back at angry Riku and Sora bites his lip. Kairi flutters her eyelashes and blushes at Sora.

"You are so cute when you are thinking!" Kairi says and she giggles and puts Sora's arm around her waist. Sora quickly pulls away and blushes to a bright crimson. Kairi giggles again and Riku gags. Kairi kisses Sora's small nose.

Riku clinches his fist and yells at her, "Listen Kairi! Sora is here with me because I got hurt today at school. So go back to your friends and stop being a cheap dirty whore around Sora!" "Riku!" Sora exclaims at that remark.

Kairi narrows her eyebrows at Riku and says, "I am not a whore!" Riku smirks and closes the door behind him as he steps on to the porch. "But you are cheap and dirty." Riku replies.

Kairi slaps Riku across the face. "Hey!" Sora shouts and lightly shoves Kairi away from Riku. "Is that all you got, hoe?" Riku asks Kairi.

The front door bursts open and hits Kairi's head. She falls back and rubs her forehead. Sora looks back and forth at Riku and Kairi. Lu stands in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here? I don't want any guests in the house! I just cleaned!" Lu says loudly. Lu steps out of the house and sees Kairi then sees Riku scowling at Kairi.

"You stay away from this house bitch! Riku doesn't like you!" Lu yells as she gets back in the house and she slams the door shut. The silver teen smiles. Kairi gets up and wipes her skirt. She smiles at Sora and says, "You saved me from that awful Riku!"

She hugs Sora tightly and Riku grabs the back off her shirt and pulls her off. "What's your problem?" Kairi demands. "You." Riku says. Kairi scowls and looks at Sora with a cheerful face. "Call me Sora!" Kairi says and she lightly walks down the porch steps and away from the house.

Riku glares at Sora with a soft expression. "Do you like her?" Riku asks. Sora blushes and looks at Riku with big blue eyes.

"What? No!" Sora says and he scratches the back of his head. Riku frowns and moves Sora's face so he is looking right at him. "Tell me the truth." Riku demands calmly.

Sora gazes into Riku's wondrous sea green eyes. "I don't like her." Sora says. Riku smiles and puts his arm around Sora's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to the skate park." Riku says.

Sora laughs and says, "Riku! You can't skateboard! You are limping." Riku frowns and replies in a childish tone, "I can too skateboard." Sora giggles and Riku clears his throat. "I mean, I can skateboard. I'm fine Sora." Riku says strongly.

"Ok, but I'm driving." Sora says. Riku laughs and grabs Sora's hand before he walks back inside. "I don't think so Sora. We can skateboard there." Riku says. He laces his fingers through Sora's and leads him back outside. "C'mon, you can borrow my skateboard." Riku says.

Riku grabs a black skateboard with skate company stickers decorating the bottom. "Here." Riku hands the skateboard to Sora and Riku takes his favourite black skateboard with piercing blue wheels.

They both head down the few steps off the porch and walk down the dirt driveway. Riku runs forward and drops the skateboard in front of him and gets on it. He speeds down the driveway and Sora catches up with him.

"I guess you're feeling better." Sora notes and he pushes the ground back with his foot to speed up. Riku smirks a little and says, "I told you I am fine."

They turn down Lark Street and jump over the bumps on the uneven road with their skateboard. Riku's hair blows back as the wind flies in his face. Sora is right next to him and he catches looks of Riku. They ride their skateboards into the skate park and Hayner waves over to them.

"Hey guys!" Hayner calls and he rides over to them. "You alright there, Riku?" Hayner asks and he playfully punches Riku's shoulder. Riku grabs at his shoulder with his hand. "Please don't." Riku says.

Hayner laughs and Sora asks, "You going to the Prom next Friday?" Hayner shrugs and scratches the back of his head of spiky blond hair. "I haven't asked anyone."

Sora smiles and says, "You should go with Naminè. I'm sure she will say yes." Hayner blushes and says with a shaky voice, "Uh…I'm not sure on who I'm going to ask." Sora shrugs and slides his skateboard down a near by rail.

Roxas waves to Hayner and Hayner nods back at him and he skates over. Demyx and Axel walk in to the skate park laughing together. Riku stops skating and places one foot on the ground. _'Shit.'_ Riku thinks to himself and skates over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Look." Riku says quietly and he distracts Sora away from a view of Axel. Sora swifts his eyes and sees Riku doing a trick on his skateboard. "Hey! Nice Riku!" Demyx shouts over. Sora turns around and sees Demyx and Axel near by.

Sora drops the skateboard and rushes over to Axel. "Sora! Wait!" Riku shouts after him and he stumbles to skate over to him. "Hey Axel!" Sora shouts.

Axel turns around with a raised eyebrow on his devilish face. A classic grin forms on Axel's face at the sight of Sora. "Oh hello there. Funny seeing you here, Sora" Axel says with a sight smirk at saying his name. Sora swings a fast punch at Axel and hits him right in the nose.


	12. SoraxRiku Ch11

Axel shakes off the punch from Sora and Demyx comes by Axel to help him up. "Axel, let's just go." Demyx encourages.

"No!" Axel shouts and he pushes Demyx away. Sora steps cautiously backwards as Axel's hands start to flame up. Riku holds on to Sora's upper arm and Axel steps closer.

Demyx gets in front of Axel and the green cat eyes of the red head gleam with fury. "Axel please don't." Demyx pleds him. Axel straightens up his posture and Demyx puts his hand on Axel's face. "Axel, don't do this." Demyx says. Axel smiles and his white vampire teeth send a shiver up Riku's spine. That smile is too familiar.

Axel's hands clinch in a fist as he sees Riku holding Sora's hand. He pushes Demyx away and comes after Sora. Riku tries to help Sora but it went by too fast. Riku opens his eyes and finds him self laying on the ground underneath a skate rail. A blonde is looking back down at him. It's Roxas.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks. The luminous blonde hair shines in the sunlight. Riku sits up and says, "Ya...I think so." Roxas puts his hand out and Riku refuses to take it and Riku stands up on his own. Riku looks around and asks quickly, "Where's Sora? Is he ok?"

Roxas nods his head and says, "You fought for Sora...but then Axel fought back and you got knocked out. Sora is fine." "But where is he?" Riku asks. Roxas slids his skateboard back and forth with his foot.

"He is over with Hayner. They went to go get some first aid stuff for you." Roxas says. Riku feels warm blood oozing out in his right palm.

Roxas takes off his band on his wrist and gives it to Riku. "Take it. It's cloth; it will stop the bleeding." Roxas says. Riku takes it out of the fragile hands of the blonde and he lightly dabs it on his palm.

"Lemme help you." Roxas says. Roxas takes the band and pressures it on Riku's palm. "Ah it stings." Riku says. Roxas blows air on the gash and Riku's hand relaxes in Roxas's gentle hand. Riku looks at the focus blonde and thinks, _'He...is so much like Sora...'_

Riku snaps out of daydreaming when Roxas pressures the gash again. "Ow it hurts." Riku says as he holds back his cries of pain. "You must...really like Sora." Roxas says in the bitter silence. "Ya..." Riku says.

Roxas rips the black and white band and it creates a long strip of cloth. He wraps it carefully around Riku's hand. "Thanks." Riku says awkwardly. "But I didn't really need any help." Riku adds and speaks in a stronger voice. Roxas giggles and holds Riku's hand between his hands.

"Am I.. done.. now?" Riku asks. Roxas quickly lets go of Riku's hand and blushes. "Oh ya um ya you are done." Roxas says in an 'omg-I-am-so-embarrassed" voice. Riku smiles at Roxas and Roxas smiles back.

"Riku!" Riku turns around and sees Hayner and Sora rushing toward him. Sora stops his skateboard and gives Riku a big hug. Roxas steps away from the couple and signals for Hayner to come with him. Roxas and Hayner skate out of the park.

"I'm so happy you are okay." Sora says and Riku hugs Sora back with his sore arms. They pull slightly away so that their faces are touching but their arms are still on each other. "I would never leave you Sora. I'll always be here." Riku says with a warm smile. He kisses Sora's soft lips.

Honk! Riku and Sora part from the kiss and let go of each other. Lu is outside of the metal fence in Riku's car. "C'mon you've been gone for awhile now." Lu says with an unamused face. Sora blushes and Riku takes a hold of Sora's hand.

They put their skateboards in the trunk and get in the back seats of the car. Lu drives them back down the street and down the driveway. Riku brushes his fingers along Sora's hand and their eyes meet.

Lu slams on the breaks and Sora hits his head on the seat in front of him. Lu turns around and says in a deep warning voice, "Hey kid! Down hit my seat."

"Lu! Why did you slam on the brakes like that?!" Riku asks. Sora scoots close to Riku for protection from the angry neon colored teen. "There is a kitten in front of the car." Lu says. "Kitten!" Sora exclaims and he gets out of Riku's arms in a blink of an eye.

A small white and orange kitten with blue eyes meows at Sora. "Awwww!" Sora cooes and he takes the tiny animal in his hands.

"It's SO cute!" Sora says happily. Sora's wild blue eyes admire the tiny creature. Riku gets out of the car and crouches down next to Sora. "Isn't it adorable Riku?" Sora asks as the kitten does a miniature lion rawr at Sora.

Riku smiles; he loves to see his prince happy. Sora hands the kitten to Riku and the kitten paws at Riku's hair. "Whoa there tiger. I want to have hair on my head please." Riku says. Sora giggles and Lu rolls her eyes. She parks the car outside of the garage and asks the two boys, "Are you coming in or what?"

Sora scoops up the kitten in his hands and walks inside the house with Riku. They walk up the winding staircase and down the hallways to Riku's room. Sora is now very familiar with the grand mansion which Riku calls 'home sweet home'.

The beautiful couple goes inside Riku's room and Riku closes the bedroom door. Lu is already in the room and Riku goes into another room. Riku comes back and has a pet bed and a bottle of milk for the kitten.

Lu pulls Riku aside as Sora lets the kitten crawl on his stomach. Riku glances at the brunette lying on the carpet with the meowing kitten in his chest. Sora meows back at the kitten and the kitten licks Sora's nose. "Where did you get this stuff?" Lu demands. "I use to have a pet before and I kept the stuff." Riku explains and Lu moves his face so he isn't looking at Sora.

"Your mother is going to fire me if she finds this creature in the house." Lu says. Riku sighs and says, "Look Lu. I know my mom doesn't like animals but she loves when I am happy. She will let me have the kitten because I am happy when Sora is." Lu frowns and does a teenager sigh. "Whatever Riku, but if my ass isn't doing your laundry next week, you'll know why." Lu says and she walks out of the room and slams the door shut.

The kitten and Sora both shudder at the door slam. Riku sits next to Sora and Sora puts his head on Riku's lap. "What was that all about? Why is Lu cranky?" Sora asks. "She is just always in a bad mood. No matter how colorful her outfit is, she is still as dark as a storm cloud." Riku explains as he plays with Sora's cinnamon hair.

The kitten crawls over Sora's face and Sora giggles. The kitten opens its mouth and takes a small part of Riku's shirt in its mouth. Sora picks the kitten off of his head and the kitten hisses as the shirt comes out of its mouth.

"You are teething aren't you?" Sora asks the little kitten and kisses its pink nose; it meows at Sora. Riku smiles as the kitten attacks the top of the bottle in Sora's hands. Its mouth clamps on the bottle and starts sucking.

"What are you going to name him?" Riku asks. Sora scowls playfully at Riku. "Excuse me, sir, but its a girl!" Sora says and the kitten crawls away from Sora and bats her paws at Riku's shoe. Riku laughs and asks, "What are you going to name HER?" Sora looks at the little kitten and she purrs as Riku pets her petite body.

"I don't know yet..." Sora says and his cell phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it. "Hello? Oh hi mom....Ya....I am....Ok..........Really?.....Sure!...Ya it's fine....Ok bye!" Sora says and he closes his cell phone. He smiles brightly at Riku. "What?" Riku asks as he takes off his shoes and sits on the edge of the bed.

"My parents aren't coming home until monday. Can I stay the weekend?" Sora asks. The kitten jumps inside one of Riku shoes and meows inside. "Sure!" Riku says. "Yay!" Sora says and he attacks Riku with a hug. They fall back on the bed and Riku says, "Now back to where we were before." He smiles and captures Sora's tender lips against his own.

Kissing Riku has become so natural to Sora now...because he knows that Riku loves him. "Riku!" Lu calls out from the bottom of the stairs. Sora pulls away from Riku's moist lips. "Ya?" Riku calls back from inside his bedroom. "Someone is here to see you and I don't want to talk to them any longer!" Lu calls out. The kitten hisses as the door.

Lu walks in and has her hands over her eyes. "Are your clothes are on?" Lu asks. Riku rolls his eyes and Sora blushes really hard. "Ya Lu." Riku says and Lu uncovers her eyes. "Sorry! I just didn't want you to yell at me if you were all over the kid." Lu says. "My name is Sora, remember?" Sora says. Lu rolls her eyes and doesn't answer the brunette.

"Just get yourself down there, Riku. I've got stuff to do and the person wants to see you." Lu says dully. The kitten hisses at Lu and Lu hisses back. Sora scoops up the kitten in his arms and follows Riku out of the bedroom.


	13. SoraxRiku Ch12

'_Who could be here?'_ Riku wonders to himself inside his confused mind. Sora follows behind Riku as they walk step by step down the staircase. The kitten squirms around in Sora's arms. "Hey Riku!" Marluxia says and he waves to Riku.

Marluxia sits down in a near by chair like a prince as Riku walks over to him. "Why are you here?" Riku asks. Marluxia twirls around his pink hair with one finger and wiggles his eyebrows over at Sora.

"Huh? And who do we have here?" He asks Riku. Sora blushes at the flower boy and the kitten hisses.

"This is Sora." Riku says and Sora waves a little but keeps a distance away from them. "And you two are….a couple?" Marluxia asks with a white smile.

Sora's cheeks turn pink and Marluxia smiles at him. "I suppose that is a yes…You really need a better outfit though hun." Marluxia tells Sora.

The kitten hops out of Sora's arms and runs up the stairs. Sora runs after the kitten as an excuse to get away from the blush fest. "Cute kid." Marluxia says to himself. Riku looks at Marluxia and asks, "Why are you here?" Marluxia gets up from the chair and slowly strides toward the stair case.

He takes an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and holds it out in his hands. "What is that?" Riku asks and makes his way toward Marluxia. Riku grabs at the envelope but he is to slow and Marluxia puts in behind him. "Say please." Marluxia says with an alluring voice. "Just give me the envelope!" Riku demands.

Marluxia raises his eyebrow and says bluntly, "No." Riku steps back and takes a deep breath. "What's in it?" Riku asks. "I came here to 'personally' invite you to my party on Saturday." He tells Riku. The silver boy hears the quotes in his voice as he talks. Marluxia steps one step up on the stair case.

"Wanna come?" He asks Riku. "Is it going to be like last year?" Riku asks. "Yes...but I'm not sure if I can get strippers this time too. I broke up with my stripper boyfriend because he just terrible at fucking." Marluxia says and he holds the envelope in front of him with two hands tightly holding on it. Riku winces at the image that Marluxia gave him.

"Sure." Riku says and he moves his hand to take the envelope. "Fetch boy." Marluxia says and he throws the envelope behind Riku. Riku spins around and picks it up off of the white marble floor. Before Riku realizes it, Marluxia is already halfway up the stairs. "Hey! Marly! What the hell are you doing?" Riku asks as he runs up the stair case after him.

Marluxia reaches the top of the stairs and dashes down the hallway; leaving a scent of rose petals behind. _'Stupid dancing flower.'_ Riku thinks to himself as he reaches the top of the stairs. He looks down the hall and sees no sign of Marluxia.

"Marly!" Riku calls out. He hears a scream from his bedroom. "Sora!" Riku calls out. "Stop it! No! Help Riku!" Sora calls out from inside the bedroom. "Sora!" Riku shouts and he sprints down the hall.

He turns the corner and flings open his bedroom door. "Oh...my…god…" Riku says. Before Riku is Sora wearing the clothes of a sex god. Sora blushes at the way Riku is staring him up and down. "Sora?" Riku asks and he pinches himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sora's beautiful blue eyes had dark blue eyeliner underneath to make his eyes the center of attention and it made his face look pale and perfect. He had a too small dark red beater on underneath a small white collared that was only buttoned a little over half way.

As he moves back slowly from embarrassment his tight khaki pants are dangerously low on his hips revealing the band of his dark red boxers when he lifts his arms up. A maroon tie hangs loosely off Sora's neck like he had just been in the closet and giving it to someone hard.

The silver studded belt that served only as a decoration to match with the studded bracelet he wore on his left wrist. The outfit made innocent Sora look like a badass who did it with Riku anyway he wanted it.

Sora covered his face with his hands from embarrassment and his thin black bracelets slide down his right arm to his elbow. He wore clean dark red shoes with black laces. Riku stood there trying to not pant like a dog.

Marluxia walks over and stands next to Riku; admiring his fine work of Sora's new look. "Damn I'm good." Marluxia says out loud. Sora uncovers his face and his piercing blue eyes get Riku right in the heart. "You're welcome." Marluxia says with a smile and he walks out of the room. "See you two tomorrow!" Marluxia calls out from down the hallway.

Sora puts his hands behind his head to untie his loose tie and his shirt lifts up and reveals his hip bones. Riku fixes his eyes on Sora's lower body and doesn't want Sora's pants on any longer.

_'Damn pink fairy…Sora looks like sex with legs.'_ Riku thinks to himself and mentally loves every inch of Sora's body in his mind. Sora hugs Riku and his brunette hair trembles as he cries against Riku.

Riku holds on to Sora and rubs his right hand up and down Sora's back. "What's wrong Tenshi?" Riku asks. Sora's heart melts at the sound of Riku's voice and he wants the hug to last forever.

The brunette's eyeliner melts down to the middle of his pink cheeks. Riku sits with Sora on his bed and takes a hold of Sora's shaky hand. "I was so scared…" Sora says in a slightly embarrassed tone.

The shine of Sora's lips catches Riku's eye. "Is that…lip gloss?" Riku asks. "Yeah." says Sora as he laughs a little and shows a smile while a few tears slide down his face.

"You look…gorgeous." Riku says and Sora blushes at the truth. Riku wipes off the dripping eyeliner with his thumb with his face close to Sora's. Sora can feel Riku's hot breath against his glossed lips. Sora cautiously puts his lips on Riku's and warm sensations flutter around inside Sora's chest.

"Mmmhmm." Riku moans and he tastes the watermelon glossed lips. Sora's outfit brings sudden confidence in him and he pushes his wet tongue inside Riku's yearning mouth.

Riku moans out as he feels Sora getting on his lap. Riku's blue tie slips out of Sora's fingers as he unties it halfway and falls on the bed. Sora moves his lips and inserts his tongue in further. The deep kiss has Riku in a whole different place.

"Sora…" Riku mutters as they open their eyes at each other. Riku nibbles on Sora's lips and licks off the remaining gloss from them. Sora hums and sighs. Time slows down between the couple and they make every moment count. Riku eagerly sticks a hand in Sora's pants and Sora let's out a gasp and falls off of the bed.

Riku snaps back to reality and frantically gets on the ground with Sora. "Are you okay?" Riku asks Sora with concern filled eyes. Sora smiling and laughs at Riku's face. "Yeah." Sora says and his pants are lower then his hips.

The kitten crawls out from her pet bed and drinks up at her dish of milk. Riku smiles at Sora and kisses at a soft spot under Sora's jaw bone. Sora gasps at the feeling of Riku's dream lips on his body.

Riku gets on top of Sora and kisses him warmly. Sora swears he saw the outline of his own heart pumping on his chest. The silver haired boy slips in his familiar tongue in the others mouth.

The bedroom door opens and Lu stands there with a twitching eye. Riku and Sora get off of each other and stand up as fast as crazed mice. The kitten hisses at Lu and Lu ignores it.

"Zola. Your mom called, you have school tomorrow and you need to get your butt home." Lu says with a straight face. "My name is Sora." He tells her. "Whatever," Lu says with a sigh and a roll of her eyes outlined in black.

Sora pets the kitten and kisses the top of her head. "Bye Lulu." Sora says. "I told you not to call me that!" Lu snaps. Sora looks up at Lu while petting the kitten on the ground. "It's the name of the kitten, silly!" Sora says with a youthful smile. Lu rolls her eyes and says to herself, "Why me?"

Lu exits the room and leaves the door open. Lulu crawls back in her bed and curls up for a nap. Sora stands up and blushes at Riku's dreamy look at him. "Bye." Sora says and gives Riku a quick kiss on the cheek and he runs out of the bedroom.

Riku's cheek heats up and he cracks a smile. 'Sora Tenshi.' Riku thinks to himself. He falls backwards and lands on his bed. Riku stares up at the ceiling and his eyes slowly close.

Riku's alarm goes off at 7am and he is woken out of his wet sex filled dream. Riku's breathes the air in and out fast and he shuts off his alarm. 'What a dream.' Riku thinks to himself. He strips off all his clothes and walks nude to his bathroom. Riku looks at himself in the mirror and his silver hair is all over the place.

He turns on the shower and a waterfall of steamy water pores out on his cold body. _'Lather. Rinse. Repeat.'_ Riku says in his mind. He turns off the water and is done with his quick shower. Riku has flashbacks of Sora's laughing face and Riku smiles.

Riku steps out of the shower dripping wet and dries himself off with a fluffy white towel. Riku grabs a sea green comb off of the counter. 'Comb. Comb. Comb.' Riku echoes in his mind. His hair dries and let's off a beautiful shine anytime he moves his head.

_'Clothes…'_ Riku thinks as he walks into his bedroom. He pulls on a pair of green boxers over his lower body and puts on tight khaki school pants that made his butt look like it was made to be on a marble sculpture.

He flips his silky hair out of his eyes as he searches for his dark blue v-neck shirt. "Aha!" Riku exclaims as he finds it and he pulls it over his chest. He puts on his favourite choker; a silver choker with small studs with three matching bracelets.

Riku finds a silver belt that matches his hair and loops it through his pants. He slips on some white socks and puts on his black shoes with gray laces. Riku opens his closet and half of it is filled with his school uniform white collared shirts. He looks around in the closet and finds his tight black jacket. Riku takes it off of the hanger and puts it on.

"Riku!" Lu calls out. Riku grabs his book bag and rushes out his bedroom door. Lu hands Riku the keys to his car as he gets to the bottom of the stairs. Riku runs out the door, eager to see the boy that makes him smile. "You're welcome!" Lu shouts as Riku drives away from the house.

Riku's eyes light up as he pulls into the student parking lot in the school. He takes off his seatbelt and bolts out of the car as fast as he can. He grabs his book bag quickly as he locks the car. He puts the book bag on his shoulder as he rushes to the front doors of the school. Riku pushes open the heavy doors and walks over to his locker.

Riku opens his locker and takes out his black eyeliner and stares in his small locker mirror. Kairi quietly saunters over and stands behind Riku as he puts on his black eyeliner. Kairi smiles deviously and grabs at Riku's side were he is ticklish.

Riku turns around so quickly that he accidentally hits the side of Kairi's head with his fist holding the eyeliner stick. She falls back with a thud and Selphie comes rushing toward her.

Before Riku has a chance to do anything he hears whistling and 'Hey babe! Hook me up tonight!' being called out. Riku closes his locker and sees a walking brunette with an outfit that screams, _'Come and get some.'_

Girls drool after the gorgeous brunette and others can't believe their eyes. The boy reaches Riku and takes a hold of his hand. Girls sigh when they see the saphirre eyed boy is taken. "Hey Sora." Riku manages to say. Sora looks more incredible then he did when Marluxia came over yesterday.

"Marluxia came by and took me shopping." Sora says with a new confidence in him. The confidence doesn't last long as Riku kisses Sora on the mouth in public. The people in the hallway catch looks at the hot couple making out against the lockers.

"Sora and Riku are definitely the hottest couple ever." Selphie says to Kairi as they are standing several feet away at Naminè's locker. Kairi has her hand on the ice pack at the side of her head.

"That asshole can't take Sora from me." Kairi says with a voice full of hate toward Riku. Naminè watches Sora and Riku smile and laugh together.

"Honestly Kairi…don't you think that Sora doesn't want to be with you?" Naminè asks. Kairi slaps her friend and Naminè slaps her back. "Snap out of it Kairi. You can't break them up! Even look at the way they look at each other! They are in love." Naminè says.

Kairi grabs Selphie's hand; forcing Selphie to come with her. Kairi storms away from Naminè and Selphie comforts Kairi with lies. "Don't worry Kairi. They'll be over by the end of the day." Selphie tells her friend with a smile.

"Oh they will be." Kairi says as she watches Sora and Riku walk past them…with their arms around each other's hips. Kairi shoots a death glare at Riku but Riku doesn't notice.

The bell rings and the hall ways start moving again. Rumors of Sora and Riku start spreading now that everyone in the whole hallway saw Riku's tongue in Sora's mouth this morning. Riku takes a seat next to Sora in math class and Sora smiles warmly at Riku. Sora opens his note book and day dreams about Riku during the class period.

The teacher scratches her nails on the chalk board and Sora snaps out of his day dream. He looks down at his paper and sees he wrote _'Riku'_ all over his paper with hearts dotted on the 'i's. The teacher walks down the row and stops at Sora's desk. Sora sinks in his seat as if he was the Titanic committing suicide before the glacier hits it.

The teacher picks up Sora's notebook and looks at the love filled paper. She wrinkles her face and drops it back on Sora's desk. Sora's face is as red as his cherry coloured lips when the notebook falls in front of him. She turns to Riku and sees his closed sketchbook on his desk. The teacher reaches out to take it but Riku slaps his hand on the book.

"I don't think you want to." Riku says. "Oh reaaally?" The teacher asks with a snotty look on her old dinosaur face. Riku stares at her with a serious face.

_'Please go away.'_ Riku is thinking inside his head. The teacher twists her sinister mouth into a crooked frown and shakes her head 'no'. She walks back to the front of her class and continues her lesson.

Riku exhales in relief and opens his yaoi filled sketch book. _'Yeah she definitely didn't want to see this.'_ Riku thinks to himself. He closes the sketch book that contains all his yearnings for Sora. The bell rings and Sora quickly puts on his book bag on his shoulder. He follows Riku out of the classroom as fast as he can and Riku laces his fingers through Sora's hand.

"She gets scarier everytime." Riku says to Sora. Sora laughs with Riku as they head off to art class. Riku stops with Sora at Sora's locker. "I thought she was going to bite my head off the way she looked at me." Sora says with a small yelp.

Riku laughs and stands in front of Sora. Riku rests his hands on Sora's lower back and pulls him close. Sora's heart fills up with passion as Riku presses his lips against his.

"Sora!" Kairi calls out. Sora screams a little and bumps noses with Riku. Sora quickly parts the kiss and starts going through his locker like he is looking for something. Riku rubs his nose and wiggles it a little. "Sorry Riku." Sora whispers. Kairi skips over in a pink halter top and a very very very mini white skirt. She smiles at Sora and gives him a big hug.

She rests her chin on Sora's shoulder and opens her eyes to see the jealous Riku glaring at her. Kairi sticks her tongue out at Riku and Riku flips her off. Kairi's veins fills with anger and she let's go of hugging Sora. "You look soooo SEXY today!" Kairi tells Sora and waits for a blush from Sora.

The bell rings, Riku closes Sora's locker and takes a hold of Sora's welcoming hand. Riku smiles at Kairi with a look on his face that says 'sucks-to-be-you-bitch'. Riku walks with Sora to art class and Kairi screams out in anger as they go in the classroom.

Riku and Sora spend all of art class sitting close together at Riku's painting. "It's Lulu!" Sora exclaims with delight when Riku tells him he can open his eyes.

Sora smiles at Riku and rests his head of Riku's strong shoulder. Riku puts his arm around Sora. The bell rings and they get out of the classroom with the crowd of art students.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaims and he let's go of Riku's hand to go rush over to his friend. Riku's hand rests at his side with the feeling of rejection. "Sora!" Riku calls over to the group of teens sitting under the big willow tree. Sora is sitting next to Roxas with no one on his left side.

Riku sees Kairi planning to sit next to Sora and Kairi sees Riku. Riku mouths the word 'bitch' at Kairi and Kairi says, 'douche bag' to Riku. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Riku says to her. Selphie giggles and Kairi says in her angered voice, "I said-"

Before Kairi notices, Riku is sitting next to Sora…the spot where Kairi wanted to sit. "Ahh!" Kairi yells up at the sky. She runs over to Riku like a blood thirsty lion. _'Oh shit.'_ Riku thinks as he sees the look of fury on Kairi's face. Kairi runs into Axel and Demyx and falls inside a trashcan.

Axel smiles at the view of Kairi's legs hanging straight up and wildly kicking in the air. Kairi cusses countless times until Naminè stops laughing and pulls Kairi out of the trash. "Oh…" Naminè says as she sees Kairi's hair filled with yesterdays' rejected mystery meat.

Kairi is huffing and her face his as red as Axel's hair. "Oh…It was you." Axel says. "Ew nevermind then." Axel continues and Demyx laughs with Axel. Kairi grabs Naminè's hand and they head toward the bathrooms.

Sora blushes a little and looks at Riku and they crack up with loud laughter. The bell rings and it's time for P.E. Riku and Sora get up off of the grass and plan to meet each other under the willow tree after P.E, since everyone else would be off campus at lunch time.

They go inside the boys' locker room and the boys in there give the couple different looks. Some of them are jealous of Sora and Riku's hot affair and wonder what it's like outside of school. Others think it's absolutely disgusting that they are together. Riku's locker is at the beginning of the locker room and Sora waves bye to Riku as Sora walks to the back of the locker room to his locker.

Sora sets his book bag down on the ground as he twists the knob on his locker for the combination. _'12-27-08'_ Sora says automatically in his mind and his locker opens. He pulls his gym clothes out of his locker and puts his book bag inside it. Sora strips off his clothes and doesn't notice the stares he is getting from some of the guys.

He folds them up nicely and puts the clothes in his locker. When Sora turns around in his boxers, all of the guys look away and pretend they weren't looking. Sora puts on in gym clothes and slips on Riku's shoes. He closes his locker and the sound of the metal locker slamming startles him from his day dreaming of Riku. Sora is in love.

Girls drool over Sora as they watch him do his push ups. Sora hears whispers from the girls obsessing over him. Riku waves to Sora and Sora waves back with a beautiful smile across his face. Sora's dark blue eyeliner is still perfect after P.E. He gets into the locker room late after helping the P.E teacher collect all the basketballs.

_'I haven't showered in awhile.'_ Sora thinks to himself. He opens his locker and strips off his clothes in the silent locker room. He pulls out his yellow towel and wraps it around his upper body like a girl and he grabs his shampoo bag out of his locker.

No matter what Sora is wearing, he is still hot and even hotter with the clothes off of him. Sora puts on black flip flops he borrowed from Roxas two weeks ago and walks over to the shower room with the sound of the flip flops smacking against his heels.

Sora sets the towel down on a near by bench and puts Roxas's flip flops under the wooden bench. The smell of the swim team is the aroma in the shower room.

It was an ominous room with shower heads and no walls. Sora's feet splash on the wet floor of the room and he turns on a shower head. His body shivers as cold water splashes down on him. He sets his plastic bag down on the floor and takes out a bottle of body wash.

He lathers up the soapy suds of the apple scented body wash all over his lean body. Sora closes his eyes at the feeling of the warm water flowing down his body. He sets the bottle down and squirts some shampoo out of a small green bottle into his hands. Sora massages the shampoo into his scalp and the water rushes down his face and into the drain in the center of the room.

_'I got to hurry up. Riku is waiting for me.'_ Sora thinks to himself. He quickly rubs in conditioner in his flat wet hair and leaves it in to soak up the shine.

Sora closes his eyes and relaxes in the still sound of the room. The drain gurgles down the water and Sora rinses out the conditioner. The brunette feels this strange sensation in his body when he thinks about Riku.

_'Why do I feel this way?'_ He wonders and he strokes his member to soothe the pain. Sora grabs the bottle and squirts out more conditioner. He feels two hands resting on his hips; someone is behind him.

"Riku?" Sora asks with his eyes closed. The person holds Sora close to their body and a mouth comes next to Sora's ear and kisses it. "Why the rush?" The teen asks nude Sora. Sora drops the bottle and it hits the floor in the room. Sora screams.


	14. SoraxRiku Ch13

Riku sat alone under the willow tree. The cool breeze blew through his delicate hair as his green green eyes seem to be faraway from life itself.

Riku flips open his cell phone. _'15 minutes late…'_ Riku thinks to himself. Riku takes a bite of his pink and yellow apple and sucks up the sweet juice.

He spots Kairi walking by with P.E clothes because he clothes got the rancid meat on them earlier from falling in the trash can. She is about to dump her lunch off her tray in the trash can. She looks around to make sure no one is looking at her as she slides some soggy green beans into the trash.

_'That bitch must have something to do with why Sora isn't here.'_ Riku thinks. "Hey Kairi!" Riku shouts. Kairi turns around at the sound of the deep voice.

She scowls once she sees it was Riku calling her. "What do you want?" Kairi snaps at Riku as she rests her hand on her hips revealed by her very short and low navy P.E shorts.

"Where is Sora?" Riku asks. Kairi rolls her eyes and asks, "Are you just trying to ruin my life?" Riku grins and says in his witty voice, "You are the one who decided to sell yourself to boys for five dollars. You are scamming yourself."

Kairi clinches her teeth and grabs her open chocolate pudding. Riku thinks, _'Oh shit'_ and he throws his apple at Kairi. She throws it towards Riku and it falls on the ground seven feet in front of his shoes.

The apple hits in the middle of Kairi's bruised forehead…fivehead and she collapses on the grass. _'Ten points.'_ Riku thinks was a slight grin.

Demyx walks by and sits next to Riku. "Hit her with an apple?" Demyx asks and he rests his hands on his bent knees. "Yupp." Riku says and Demyx smiles. "Dammit Riku! That's three." Demyx says and he hands to Riku a crumple five dollar bill out of his pocket.

"I told you I would win the bet." Riku says. Demyx smiles and his deep sea eyes look up at the sky. "You should have seen what happen to her in P.E." Demyx says with loud laughter.

"What did you do?" Riku asks as he admires the five dollar reward in his hand. "Got her in the back of the head with a volleyball. She is a total target." Demyx says. "Well she is a junior prostitute." Riku jokes. Demyx puts on a serious face and they both burst out and laugh.

"When Axel saw Kairi in the trash can with her legs up in the air, he thought it was Roxas." Demyx says. "Well Roxas does have lady legs." Riku says as he checks the time again.

_'20 minutes late.'_ Riku thinks. "No, Kairi just has man legs." Demyx laughs. Riku smiles brightly and Selphie comes to help Kairi off of the ground. "Where is Roxas anyway? Axel has been stalking him all day." Demyx asks and he looks around.

Sora is pinned to the shower wall and the shower head pours down a hot waterfall in front of him. "Leave me alone!" Sora cries out and his face is full of tears.

Axel grins and pins the frightened brunette's hands over his head. Sora struggles but he can't move his hands away. Water slides down Sora's arm and Axel licks up a drop with his lewd tongue. Sora cries harder and screams, "Riku!"

Axel tightens his grips on his right hand that is holding both of Sora's trembling hands. Axel presses his body against Sora's and whispers with his light pink lips in Sora's ear.

"He can't hear you now." Axel forces a rough kiss on Sora's mouth. The passionate red head strokes his tongue throughout all the caverns in Sora's mouth.

Sora tries to move away but Axel is too strong for him. Axel's kisses become slower and deeper. Sora whimpers a little and tears fall down his face.

'Riku…' Sora repeats in his head. Axel lets go of Sora's hands and puts his hands on Sora's sleek, wet hips. Sora's skin heats up at Axel's soft touch.

Axel pulls the kiss away and stares at Sora with his green cat eyes looking more alluring with the black triangles under them. The eyes pull Sora in like a magnet. "You liked that." Axel says in a tone that sends flames dancing down Sora's tongue.

Sora's scared sapphire eyes lets emotive tears to descend down his innocent face. "Stay away from Riku." Axel speaks out with his lips moving in a pout. The clear tears drop down and hit Axel's hand. "Let me go." Sora pleads.

Axel's eyes flicker like green flames as tries to put the tiger inside him back in the cage. "Who says we're done?" Axel asks.

Axel holds his hands against Sora's hips to force Sora against the tiled wall. He moves his mouth down Sora's chest with a trail of scorching wet kisses.

He reaches Sora's member and licks his tongue along the length. Sora clinches his fist and he kicks Axel. Sora sprints out of the shower room and rushes to open his locker with his unsteady hands. His locker swings open and Axel grabs it with his hand. "What's the rush?" Axel asks with a falsehearted smile.

Sora's breath becomes shaky and his face is pink from all of his crying. Tears fall down Sora's face. "What do you want?" Sora cries out. "Stay away from Riku. Got it memorized?" Axel says and he taps his head with his index finger. Sora looks at the cold ground and his body shivers as he cries.

Axel sits on a bench and puts his hands on Sora's hips. "Forget about him, Sora." Axel says quietly in a haunting voice. He sucks at the tip of Sora's member and takes it in his blazing mouth. Sora falls to the lockers behind him and Axel grins. "Leave me alone!" Sora cries out.

Axel stands up and rubs his hands down Sora's toned chest and lifts the bottom of Sora's chin so they meet lips. He lightly kisses Sora's lips and says, "See you around." Axel strides away and he wraps Sora's yellow towel around his waist.

Sora rushes over to the willow tree and Riku isn't sitting there. "Riku?" Sora calls out. "Sora!" Riku calls out and he rushes up behind Sora and hugs him tightly.

Sora trembles in Riku's arms and cries on his shoulder. Sora says in between cries, "Riku! Axel was there and and he kissed me and don't…" "Shhh. It's okay Sora, I'm here." Riku says and a tear slides down his pale cheek.

Sora goes home with Riku and is silent the entire car ride. Sora rests his head on the window seal of the open window and stares at the blurred image of trees flying past them.

Riku nervously grips the steering wheel. _'What have I done?'_ Riku thinks to himself. Sora eyes wonder at his shoes that he borrowed from Riku as they pull in front of Riku's house.

Riku opens the car door for Sora and Sora gets out silently. Sora closes the car door and Riku holds Sora hand. "It's okay now Sora." Riku says with honest green eyes.

Sora's facial expression remains sad and Riku gives Sora a strong hug. Sora feels Riku's heartbeat on his chest. "I'm here for you." Riku whispers to Sora.

They walk inside the house and Lu is red with anger and her pink bubblegum hair looks like a messy birds' nest. "Lulu peed on the floor!" Lu says angrily. Lu sees Sora's expression and she closes her mouth before she yells again.

"Are you…okay?" Lu asks with a very small amount of care in her voice. Sora starts cries and clings onto Lu to hug her. Lu shrieks as the weeping brunette hugs her. Riku pulls Sora off of Lu and Lu's eye starts twitching.

"Too…much physical…contact." Lu says like a spazzing robot. Sora laughs a little and Riku smiles. "Thanks Lu." Riku says and he goes up the stairs with Sora. Lu gags a little and says, "I need a raise for that."


	15. SoraxRiku Ch14

There is a point in everyone's life were you feel like time is unveiling into a fairytale right before your eyes. How your silver knight will protect you from danger. How your prince says your name like it is the sweetest word that could be spoken from his pale lips. Sora is living at that moment and his reality is nothing more then Riku.

The troubled brunette walks over to Riku and sits cross legged with him on the bed. "Guess what, Sora." Riku says with a smile. Sora looks at Riku with his azure eyes full of Axel's torture.

Riku smiles a goofy smile and Sora cracks a smile. Riku pokes at Sora side and tickles him a little. "Ah Riku!" Sora says with his trademark laugh.

"I said guess what." Riku says as the brunette squirms at the pale hands tickling under his tight shirt. "Wh-what Riku?" Sora asks as he catches his breath after Riku stops tickling him.

"We got invited to a party." Riku says. Sora's eyes light up and he jumps for joy on the inside. "Who's party?" Sora asks eagerly.

"Marly's party. That pink fairy throws a huge party every year." Riku says as his lips tingle at the sight of Sora's hip bones sticking out from his low pants.

Sora hugs Riku in delight and asks, "When is the party?" "Tomorrow, Sora Tenshi." Riku says as Sora plays with Riku's necklace.

Lu opens the door and interrupts the two boys having a moment. "It's a Friday night and you two are going to stay in the house?" Lu asks.

Riku rolls his eyes and asks, "Oh and what is going on with your life, Lu?" Lu shakes off the rude comment and leans in the doorway.

"I'm just saying that you two should be out doing something. And not doing anything in here because I don't want to hurl. My lunch costed more then you pay me." Lu says. Riku rolls his eyes and gets off of Sora. The brunette smiles at the idea and asks, "Like what, Lu?"

Lu's pink bob hair bounces as she tilts her head to think. "Well…movie theater, go to the skate park, go ice skating, go swimming-" "Swimming?" Sora asks with an angelic look on his face.

"Yupp, Riku has a pool in his backyard….but you can't go in it." Lu says. "Why not?" Sora asks with a childish voice. "Because I want you away from the house." Lu says.

Sora frowns and Riku asks, "Do you enjoy hurting people's feelings?" Lu smirks and says, "No, I enjoy a raise on my paycheck." Riku rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, I'll talk about it with my mom."

Lu turns around and waves goodbye with the back of her hand. Riku turns his body to Sora and asks, "So, what do you want to do?" Sora sighs and rests his spiky brunette head on Riku's lap. "I don't know." Sora says with a sigh. He stares at Riku's ceiling full of band posters.

Riku gets off of the bed and bows in front of Sora. "Well my darling, why don't we start of the evening with a dinner for two?" Riku says and he holds out his gentle hand in front of Sora.

Riku bows as Sora takes his hand and gets off the bed. Sora curtsies then realizes what he just did and bows instead. Riku laughs and a blush emerges on Sora's soft complexion.

Riku opens his white closet doors and Sora fixes his hair in the bathroom. Sora rummages through Riku's medicine cabinet. He grabs all of the eyeliner sticks off the shelf and sets them like fine silverware on the counter.

_'Not red…orange is too shocking…purple would look better on Riku.'_ Sora thinks to himself as he goes through the sticks.

Riku walks up behind Sora and wraps his arms around the brunette's small waist. "Which one do you think Riku?" Sora asks.

Riku smirks and says, "Your eyes are beautiful already." Sora blushes and holds up the sticks in front of Riku's face. "Pick a colour." Sora says.

The brunette smiles and Riku picks out a dark blue eyeliner stick. Sora applies the eyeliner the way Marluxia was putting it on him and Riku taps Sora's shoulder. The brunette blushes a bit when he sees Riku's love-dazed expression.

"Here let me help you." Riku says. Sora sits up on the counter and Riku wipes off the eyeliner with a soft white tissue. The silver teen bites his bottom lip as Sora's eyes wander at his face.

Riku tosses the tissue in the clear blue trash can and puts the eyeliner on Sora's eyes. "There." Riku says and he puts the cap on the eyeliner.

Sora's indigo sky eyes are brighter then ever before. Riku applies black eyeliner under his own green eyes that would even shock an electric eel.

Sora sits on the counter and looks at Riku's new outfit. A black shirt clings on Riku's chest and it has small gray cursive writing on his chest that says, 'prince'.

Riku's dark blue jeans hug his legs perfectly and a silver studded belt shines with every step Riku takes. Riku has a light green choker that is the same brilliant colour of his eyes.

Riku smiles at Sora and Sora leans forward to kiss Riku's lonely lips. _'Just what the doctor ordered.'_ Riku thinks to himself as his tingling lips hold onto the angel's kiss.

The pale boy saves his tongue for later as Sora parts from his lips. Sora stares into Riku's spring green eyes and he blushes like a pink rose at Riku.

The young couple walks together down the gothic stair case. Lu is on her hands and knees scrubbing at the floor like a neon coloured Cinderella. She flips the vivid pink hair out of her face and she looks at the couple.

"Take your time." Lu says sarcastically as Riku and Sora are slowly walk down the stair case. They head out the front door; holding hands of course.

Dusk falls over the town like a thick blanket and cemetery fog floats around Sora's ankles. The October air fills the early night and the sunset slowly disappears over the purple hills.

Riku opens the dark blue convertible door for Sora. He gets in the drivers' seat and smiles at the brunette sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

The warm air blows through the cinnamon boy's spikes. Sora looks at Riku and thinks, _'I couldn't have asked for more….'_

They reach a busy Italian restaurant and Riku parks the car under a grand peach tree. A peach falls off the tree and hits the hood of the car and Sora shrieks. Riku looks at him with a smile that makes Sora blush everytime.

Riku opens the door for Sora and holds out his hand. Sora takes it and steps out of the car. "I've never been here before." Sora says under the glow of the streetlamp that should belong on London.

"I'm sure you'll love it." Riku says and the word 'love' is said as smoothly as the satin sheets of Riku's bed.

"Hey Riku!" Yuffie exclaims in her black waitress outfit. "Long time no see." Yuffie continues.

Sora who is usually the boy that would introduce himself right away, found his voice box uncooperative. "Hey Yuffie. It's going to be dinner for two." Riku says with a business like tone.

Yuffie raises her eyebrow at Sora and says in a promiscuous tone, "And who do we have here?" Sora feels small even though Yuffie is the same height as Sora; it was just her bold tone of speaking.

"I'm Sora." Sora says with a small lump in his throat. It still felt awkward for Sora to meet all these new people, he only got the feeling though when he is with Riku.

"Well you sure are lucky that you have a fantastic guy like Riku." Yuffie says making small talk as she grabs the hardcover black menus.

Sora mouth materializes in a sweet as candy smile. Yuffie smiles kindly and her black bob hair moves and lets off a glow of her red highlight as she directs them to follow her.

"She is Lu's twin sister…she is the nicer one." Riku explains to Sora. Yuffie did dress in all black to match her hair but she has a brighter personality then the way Lu dresses.

Sora giggles and Yuffie turns around and says, "Oh I almost forgot. Inside or outside?" "Outside." Riku says to her. Yuffie smiles and she walks down the rich dark red carpeted floor in her scuffed dark purple ballet flats.

Sora glances at all the happy couples sharing their spaghetti in the black leather booths. Yuffie leads the couple through the white French double doors to the outside.

The awestruck brunette gazes at the beautiful lights strung above the white metal tables. The faint green light they give off reminds Sora of catching fireflies with Riku when they were eight. There is hardly anyone sitting outside; the last couple is about to leave.

"Is this fine for you two?" Yuffie asks with a delighted smile. Sora is speechless and he nods his head 'yes'. Yuffie smiles and seats them in the middle of the Venice like outside.

Sora's blue eyes sparkle under the strings of round green lanterns. Riku pulls out the chair for Sora and Sora takes a seat.

As Yuffie hands out the menus she recites the paper the chef had her memorize before the restaurant opened that evening, "The specials tonight are lobster bisque served with angel hair pasta-"

Sora's mind wanders off as he stares past the rustic white clay pots filled with thick ivy spills out and he sees a grand stone bridge that reminds him of the pictures of Italy he has seen.

There is a kissing couple in a gondola going under the bridge. The boat is like a tunnel of love experience. "Thanks Yuffie." Riku says and she walks away with a smile.

_'They are so cute together.'_ Yuffie thinks to herself. "Sora." Riku says. Sora turns his head away from the kissing couple and looks at Riku.

On their table a small candle's light flicker from the warm breeze and Riku says, "You can't keep spacing out." Sora blushes and opens his menu. "I already order for you, Sora." Riku says with a love filled smile that makes Sora's heart beat faster.

Yuffie strides over with a tray of two glasses of ice water. She sets them on the table and nudges Riku. She gives Riku a look that reads, 'what-are-you-waiting-for-lover-boy?'

Sora plays with the moist condensation on his glass and he takes a sip to quench his thirst. Yuffie says in her waitress voice, "Your food will be here shortly as soon as Riku toughens up."

"Excuse me?" Riku asks. Yuffie laughs and her cute face turns a little pink. "You heard me." Yuffie says and she walks away. Riku watches her leave.

He has never felt like this around Sora. Maybe it was the extremely romantic setting that made Riku have butterflies in his stomach or the way his hands kept twisting his white cloth napkin on his lap to keep them from shaking. Sora definitely has Riku in love.

Riku takes a sip of his water and exhales a short breath. "Sora?" Riku asks. Sora smiles at Riku and his eyes are like glitter under the yellow glow of the October moon.

"Yes?" Sora asks. Dragonflies flutter around the lights above them and the noise is the only thing Riku can seem to concentrate on.

"Want to go on a gondola ride afterwards?" Riku asks and he straightens up his posture. "Yes!" Sora says with a gorgeous face full of glee.

Riku smiles, but that was not what Riku was going to say. 'I'll tell him later…' Riku promised himself.

They sat across from each other at the small table. Yuffie seats a plate of spaghetti down between them. "Enjoy!" Yuffie says. "Thank you." Riku and Sora both say.

Yuffie leaves them alone and Sora twirls his fork in the mess of red sauce and noodles. He stuffs the fork in Riku's mouth and Sora laughs really hard.

Riku swallows the spaghetti and smiles. "Do I have sauce on my face?" Riku asks. Sora nods and says, "Lemme get it for you."

Sora reaches his hand across the table and wipes the ruby coloured sauce off of the side of Riku's mouth. Sora licks his finger and Riku thinks to himself, _'I don't think he realizes how much he tortures me everytime he licks his finger.'_

Sora smiles and says, "Yummy!" Riku laughs and forks the giant meatball in the middle of the plate. He places it just in front of Sora's nose.

"You have such a cute nose now, Sora!" Riku exclaims and he laughs at the meatball in front of Sora's nose. "Haha Riku!" Sora laughs and he takes a small bite of the meatball.

Riku smiles at Sora and his electrifying deep green eyes make Sora feel like he can gaze at Riku forever. "Open wide!" Sora says. Normally Riku would refuse being fed but Sora is too perfect for a refusal. Riku opens his mouth and Sora puts a fork full of spaghetti in the silver boy's wide mouth.

Sora laughs as a noodle is flopping out of Riku's mouth as he slurps it up. "Eat Tenshi!" Riku says with a playful demanding voice.

Sora opens his mouth and Riku shoves the rest of the meatball in there. Sora chews and swallows the tennis ball sized meatball with slight difficulty.

Riku forks his own glob of spaghetti and so does Sora. "If we share the same piece of spaghetti I'm going to start blushing." Riku says. Sora laughs and gets out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Riku asks as his eyes follow the angel. Riku eats the fork full of spaghetti and Sora sits on Riku's lap.

Sora catches the noodle dangling out of Riku's mouth and sucks on it until their mouth meet in a kiss. Riku's pale face blushes as red as the spaghetti sauce on the side of Sora's lips.

Sora parts the kiss and blushes at Riku. "I've never seen you blush before." Sora says. Riku smiles and looks down. "Well Sora Tenshi, you made me." Riku admits.

Riku laughs and Sora kisses Riku's lips. Riku's wet tongue licks up the sauce on Sora's lips and teases Sora's memorable lips between his teeth.

Sora straddles on Riku's lap and parts the kiss. Sora's soft expression sends kisses up Riku's spine. "Wow." Riku says.

The couple walks hand in hand over to the gondola. Riku steps in and holds out his hand for the brunette. "C'mon, you won't fall in the water." Riku says with a promising smile. Sora takes Riku's hand and cautiously steps on the unsteady gondola.

The gondolier steers them away from the eating area and down the quiet tunnel. Sora cuddles in Riku's arms. Riku kisses the top of Sora's head and holds Sora close to his warm chest.

The gondola slowly eases out of the tunnel and the glowing yellow full moon hangs against the dazzling blue sky like a giant spotlight.

The moonlight shines in Sora's eyes as he looks at the rippling water against the gondola. "Sora." Riku says. "Yes?" Sora asks as he snuggles closer to Riku's body for warmth.

"I want this moment with you to last forever. Everything about you makes me wish I could stay with you until the end of time. When I see you, I feel the same way… it's like love at first sight everytime. Sora, I love you and I'll always be here to hold you tight." The silver teen says with a sugar sweet voice.

Sora's eyes fill with tears of love. Riku wipes them off and he slowly moves his lips toward Sora's. Riku holds Sora close to him as he lets go of Sora's lips then meet with them again. Sora softens in Riku's passionate light kisses on his quivering lips.

Riku feels Sora's heat beat rush against his chest as he slips his intoxicating tongue inside the brunette's mouth. Sora puts his arms behind Riku's neck as he feels Riku's hand gradually slide down his back. "I love you too, Riku." Sora says.

When they arrive home together, time seems to go as they want it to. Riku opens the door and sees Lu making out with someone on the couch. Lu looks at Riku with a shocked look and her smeared eyeliner makes her look like a gorgeous raccoon.

"Um…" Sora says awkwardly. Lu's boyfriend fixes his black spiky sex hair and says quietly, "I thought you said we would be alone…" He smiles at Riku and Sora with his nervous bluish green eyes afraid of the consequences.

Lu bites her lip then snaps at Riku and Sora, "Get out!" Sora frantically runs up the stairs and Riku runs after him. Lu's boyfriend smiles at Lu and says, "I love it when you're angry."

Sora changes out of his clothes and sits in his dark blue boxers on Riku's bed. Riku crawls behind Sora like a cheetah in his white and green boxers.

He kisses Sora's neck and rubs his head against Sora. He purrs a little and Sora gasps as Riku playfully bites Sora's neck. Riku hugs Sora from behind with his pale bare chest brushing against Sora's back.

Riku gets under the satin covers and Sora gets in with him. Sora rests his head on the pillow and his bright blue eyes look at Riku in the dark.

Riku's silver hair is scattered all over the pillow and Riku kisses Sora's nose. "Goodnight Tenshi." Riku says and Sora falls asleep in Riku's arms.

The next morning Riku walks up and sees Sora sitting on him. "Sora?" Riku says in a groggy voice. "What time...is it?" Riku asks. "It's almost eight. I was waiting for you to wake up." Sora says. Riku rubs his eyes and he can't move because the cheerful brunette is on top of him.

"The party isn't until nine pm." Riku says. "I know." Sora says with a classic smile. "Then…why am I awake?" Riku asks.

"Because you are going to go swimming with me." Sora says. Riku yawns and stretches out his arms. Sora starts jumping on the bed. "C'mon Riku!" Sora says in a happy and an anxious voice.

"Okay okay." Riku says and Sora pulls his arm. Riku sits up on the bed and says, "You know I wouldn't get up for anyone else. Even if Lu put rabid weasels in my boxers."

Sora laughs and says, "Wow. Rabid weasels are pretty harsh." Riku laughs in his sleepy voice, "Yeah, but it hasn't happened…yet." Sora giggles and waits for Riku to change.

Riku rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sees Sora in a blue speedo. _'Sora is going to drive me insane in that thing. Oooooh he looks so good.'_ Riku thinks to himself as he contains his impulses to pulls off Sora's speedo. Riku puts on a black speedo and thinks, _'He can have a taste of his own torment now.'_

They walk out the room together and Lu is sitting downstairs with neon blue hair. "I thought you two would still be going at it in Riku's bedroom. I have ear plugs in case Bora stared moaning." Lu says with a smirk.

"His name is Sora and we didn't do anything last night…but you sure did something Lu." Riku says with a comment that is like a slap in the face.

Lu smiles and says, "Well too bad you didn't get some Riku. That's what you get for dating a kid." Sora frowns and says in a childish voice, "Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm 18! Just like Riku!"

Lu laughs and smoothes the wrinkles out of her apple green dress with strawberry buttons on it. "Whatever you say, Soda." Lu says. "It's Sora!" Sora exclaims with a voice loud enough to get the name through Lu's head.

"Three out of the four letters is good enough." Lu says as she walks away with a sloshing bucket of soapy water.

Riku leads Sora outside to the pool and Riku yawns at the good morning sun. "Wake up!" Sora shouts.

Riku yawns again and steps backwards into the pool. The icy pool water splashes up in the air. "Riku!" Sora shouts as he stands at the edge. Sora's wide blue eyes watch Riku swim up to the surface.

"C'mon the water is fine." Riku says and he grabs Sora by the ankle and drags him in. Sora squeaks as he falls into the pool. The water sprays up in the air like tiny glass stars. Sora swims up to the surface and splashes Riku.

"Don't do that again." Sora says, despite the fact that it is hard to yell at the silver beauty. Riku's soaked silver hair sways like seaweed as he floats on his back. "Sorry Sora." Riku says with a slight smile. "But it was pretty funny." Riku says and Sora splashes him as a comeback.

The water falls on Riku's numb chest and Sora's lips turn blue from the cold. Riku kisses the blue lips and he feels himself getting hard. Riku sinks to the bottom of the pool and he blows out air from his mouth. Sora spins around in search for Riku but all he sees are bubbles on the glassy surface.

A hand grabs Sora's ankle and the brunette is pulled under water to a different place. Sora opens his eyes under the greenish water and he sees Riku in front of him. Sora smiles and Riku opens his mouth under water.

The silver boy kisses Sora's cold lips and a wave of heat comes over the cinnamon boy's tingling lips.

Sora sits at the bottom of the pool with Riku on all fours kissing his yearning lips. Riku's hair dances in the water and he parts the warm kiss.

Sora follows the sunrays gleaming through the water and gasps for air back at the top. Riku smiles at Sora and says, "Your speedo is slipping." Sora clutches at the blue material and pulls it up with a strawberry blush on his face.

Riku grins and laughs a bit. Sora grabs the metal bars and pulls himself out of the pool. Riku gets out on the steps and Sora is shivering.

Goose bumps pop up on Sora's tan arms and Riku stares at the brunette's chest. "You're cold." Riku says and Sora clasps his nipples with his hands and says in surprise, "Riku!"

"Sorry. Here lemme help you." Riku says and he wraps a sea foam green towel around Sora's body. Riku stands in front of Sora and warms the boy up with his pale hands. Sora smiles and looks up at the silver boy with wondrous blue eyes.

Riku puts his arm around Sora's shoulders and they go inside the heated house. Sora gets in the steamy shower in Riku's bathroom and his goose bumps smooth back to his soft skin. The silver teen hesitates to shower with him lover. Riku sits on his bed and falls back asleep with sweet dreams of Sora.

"Riku…Riku wake up." Sora says as he nudges at Riku with his hands. "I'm out of the shower." Sora says. "Already?" Riku asks in a dazed voice. Sora drags Riku off of the bed and Riku opens his eyes.

"Sora. Why are you wearing a towel like a girl?" Riku asks. Sora blushes and his pink lips heat up in embarrassment. Riku slides the towel down to Sora's hips and Sora jumps a little at the feeling of Riku's hands brush against his hip bones.

"That's better." Riku says. "I'll take a quick shower, Sora. If you want the remote is on the bed." Riku says and he walks into the bathroom.

Sora sits on the soft bed and turns on the flat screen TV with the thin remote. He turns his head to the clock on the wall. It's noon. Sora flips through the channels and knocks the water out of his ear.

Riku finishes showering and he rubs the steam off the bathroom mirror. "Um Sora…" Riku calls from the bathroom. "Yeah?" Sora calls back. "There are no more towels. Can you call Lu to bring up some more?" Riku asks. Sora bites his lip; Lu scares Sora.

"Um… Do you really need a towel?" Sora asks. "Well unless you want to see me naked." Riku says with a smirk. Sora gulps at the image. _'Yes Riku! I want to see you badly.'_ Sora thinks. "Um…" Sora says.

"It's okay, Sora. I'll just wait for Lu to bring towels. Hopefully she will." Riku says. Lulu hops up on Sora's lap and teethes at Sora's white towel.

"I'll be right back, Riku. I'll get you a towel." Sora says. Sora scoops up Lulu in his arms for the feeling on protection.

"You'll protect me from Lu, won't you?" Sora asks Lulu. Lulu purrs and licks at Sora's fingers. "Lu?" Sora calls out as he steps into the hallway outside Riku's bedroom. Lu is vacuuming the hallway. "What?" Lu snaps at Sora.

"Where are the towels?" Sora asks. Lu rolls her eyes and turns off the vacuum. "There is a basket at the top of the stairs. You can grab a towel from there." Lu says.

Sora sets Lulu down and walks over toward the laundry basket. Lulu hisses and shows her small kitten fangs at Lu. "Keep that kitten away from me. I'm busy." Lu says.

"C'mon Lulu. We need to get towels for Riku." Sora calls over. Lulu wrinkles her nose at Lu and scampers off to Sora. Lulu bites at the plastic basket as Sora fishes out some towels.

Sora walks back to Riku's bedroom, avoiding death stares from Lu. "I got towels for you Riku!" Sora says outside of the closed bathroom door. Riku opens the bathroom door and Sora stares at Riku's dream boy nude body.

"Here." Sora says and he blushes like a ripe apple. Riku takes the towels and puts one around his lower body. "Thanks." Riku says and he notices Sora's extra wide eyes. Sora combs his fingers through his dry hair. "Yeah." Sora says with the blush remaining on his face.

Riku and Sora spend the rest of the afternoon downtown. Riku buys Sora a sea salt ice cream. "We better get back home and change for the party. It's already seven." Riku says as he looks at the time on his cell phone.

Sora smiles and follows Riku back to the car. "Hey Sora!" Kairi shouts. Riku cringes at the sound of the slut's desperate voice. "I'm sorry Kairi. But we are in a rush." Riku says as he unlocks his fierce convertible.

Kairi asks, "Oooh really? Where you guys going?" "To Marluxia's party." Sora says. Riku smacks his own forehead. _'Why did Sora have to tell her?'_ Riku wonders.

Kairi smiles and says, "I'll see you there then. I have to go home and change into something. What do you think Sora? Dress or skirt?"

"How about a zipper for your mouth, whore?" Riku suggests. Sora can't help but laugh. Kairi growls and says, "Get a life, Riku!" "I have one, and you do to. Which street corner are you selling yourself tonight? I'll remind my friends to avoid it." Riku says with a smirk.

Sora and Riku get in the car and Riku puts up the window before Kairi can snag a cheek kiss from Sora. Kairi hits her head on the clear window and Riku speeds down the road.

They reach Riku's house and Sora runs up to Riku's room. Lulu greets Sora at the door and Sora kisses the top of Lulu's head. Riku closes the door behind them and he picks up Lulu.

"Can I borrow your clothes, Riku?" Sora asks. "Sure." Riku says as he feeds Lulu a bottle of milk. Sora slips off his clothes and Riku stares at Sora's lean figure.

_'Oooh those maddening hips.'_ Riku thinks. Lulu sucks at the bottle vigorously and meows at Riku.

Sora puts on a small white shirt that says, 'Tenshi' on it in blue letters. He slips on a pair of tight dark jeans with a white belt with black studs. Sora pulls open a drawer and fingers through Riku's jewelry.

Lulu crawls back to her bed and Riku stands behind Sora. "I like the choker with the white and blue shells." Riku says.

Sora picks it up and Riku puts it around Sora's neck. Sora turns around and looks at Riku with his beautiful eyes.

Riku pulls of his shirt and Sora could melt right there in front of the silver boy. "Excuse me Tenshi." Riku says and he grabs a dark purple t-shirt off a hanger. Riku slips it on and his eyes look intensely green from the dark purple shirt. The eyes are as brilliant as emeralds.

"Ready?" Riku asks. Sora fixes Riku's black studded choker. "Yupp." Sora says. They go down the stairs and Lu asks, "Where are you two off to?"

"Marly's party." Riku says. "You mean the guy with the glittery pink shoes?" Lu asks. "Yeah." Riku says. Lu laughs, "Have fun."

Sora walks out the door with Riku and gets in the passenger seat. Riku drives down the winding forest roads to get to Marluxia's house. "How long is the party?" Sora asks. "It ends when we leave." Riku says. Sora smiles and the wind blows through his brunette hair.

The moon is in the sky and lights up the black road. Riku finds a spot behind a yellow and black car. "Looks like Demyx is here." Riku says as he gestures to the car. Sora gets out of Riku's car and he shuts the door behind him.

The ground from the outside of the house is booming from the loud music of the speakers. Riku takes Sora's hand and says, "There is nothing to worry about Sora." "I've just never been to a party this big before." Sora says as he looks at the endless line of cars. "It's going to be great." Riku says with his sparkling smile.

Riku walks through the front door and Marluxia comes up to him wearing a bright pink shirt and very tight white pants. "Hey! Glad you could make it." Marluxia says.

"Hey Marly! How do you work this thing?" Demyx shouts over as he fumbles with the drink machine. "I'll catch ya later." Marluxia says and he walks off to Demyx.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi exclaims. Sora turns around and sees Kairi standing behind him in a very very short red dress.

"Oh no no no no no." Marluxia says and he rushes to the door. "No sluts allowed. You'll stink up the place." Marluxia says.

Kairi puts on her insulted face and walks up to the doorway. Marluxia slams the door shut and Kairi hits her head against it. "Thanks Marly." Riku says. "No need to thank me. I would never let her in my house." Marluxia says as he sips his blue drink.

"Hey Sora. You look great!" Naminè says as she walks by. Sora waves to her and smiles. "Thanks Naminè." Sora exclaims and he holds on to Riku's hand.

The ground vibrates beneath their feet as the DJ blasts the music. Riku spots Axel sitting with a group of girls and Roxas. The pyro laughs and Riku's mouth fills with the taste of metallic blood. "Oh no." Riku says. "What?" Marluxia asks. "Hey Riku! C'mon over!" Axel calls out.


	16. SoraxRiku Ch15

'_No….no…'_ Riku thinks as the pyro waves his hand sophisticatedly at him with a wide Chesire cat grin and those piercing green eyes. "Marly! Get your small ass over here!" A girl with long blond and turquoise hair calls out. "Hey! Hurry up, Marly!" She calls again. Marluxia pats Riku's shoulder with his soft girl hand.

"I'm so sorry. I invited him earlier this month….Sorry Riku." Marluxia says and he walks off. Axel whispers something into Roxas's ear and they burst out in laughter together. _'No….no….'_ Riku thinks again.

Riku clasps Sora's hand tighter and Sora whines a little bit. "Riku…ah please loosen your…ah…grip." Sora says. The silver boy frees Sora's hand quickly and says, "Oh…sorry Sora. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Riku…you are just…trying to protect me." Sora says and he doesn't notice the red hunter sitting next to Roxas. "Ummmmm…" Riku says as he spins Sora away from the direction of Axel.

"Why don't you get something to drink…Haha yeah um…Just go get something to drink…I'll meet with you soon." Riku says as he leads Sora away from the big room. "Um okay Riku." Sora says in an unsure voice.

Riku smiles and Sora's lips form to give off a beautiful smile. "Don't worry, Sora. I won't be long." Riku says and Sora smiles faintly. "Okay…" Sora says as he looks around the giant crowd of dancing and chatting teens.

The silver boy kisses the brunette's cheek and he strides off through the sea of people. Sora stands in the middle of the crowd and he desperately looks around to find a familiar face. A girl with long dark red wavy hair bumps into Sora's shoulder and walks away.

"Ow." Sora says and he rubs his shoulder from the boney one hitting it. He turns to her but all her hears is her watermelon bubble gum popping in her mouth like muted bubble wrap in the noisy room.

The brunette squeezes through the crowd and opens the swinging kitchen door. Sora sighs at the sight of a clean and clear room. He walks along the linoleum floor and opens the chrome fridge.

Sora scans the crowded shelves and pulls out a green glass bottle of soda. It clinks against several bottles in front of it before Sora pulls it off of the shelf without dropping anything off the glass shelf.

He closes the fridge and struggles to open the twist off cap. The metal edges of the cap scrape against his palm. Sora grabs a dish rag and puts it over the top. He twists it open and the cap drops to the floor.

Riku stands alone while talking and excited couples walk by him. Axel tilts his head toward Riku and shows off his smile to him. _'Control yourself Riku…You are at a party…no time to beat Axel up….just calm down.'_ Riku's conscious says.

The silver boy loosens the grip of his clinched fists and he strides over to the sitting area. Girls laugh at Axel's jokes and Roxas laughs too. "Well well well. Look who finally decided to come over here." The blazing boy says with an enticing grin.

Riku sits in an empty dark blue velvet chair in front of Axel. "Cut the shit, Axel! I know what you did to my boyfriend and your sorry ass is going to regret it soon!" The silver boy snaps and he slams down one of his clinched fists on the arm of the chair.

Axel grins and says, "Oooh my sorry ass is going to like it soon. What were you planning on doing to it? Let talk it over in the bedroom." Girls blush and giggle. Roxas blushes a deep strawberry colour. _'…just calm down Riku….'_ Riku's conscious says.

"Shut the fuck up, Axel! What you did to Sora is horrible and you know it! He is my boyfriend! I don't want to see your sick face near us again!" Riku shouts and he ignores his yoga master talking to him in the back of his mind.

_'Just breathe in…and breathe out….Riku calm down.'_ His conscious says tranquilly. The speakers start booming out the song 'sexyback' and Axel puts his arm around Roxas. The blond blushes as deep red as the pyro's fiery hair.

Axel raises his eyebrow and says with a devilish smirk, "Well well Riku. You wanna talk that anger with me upstairs to the bedroom?" Riku lunges forward to Axel and punches him right in the jaw. Girls shriek….and Roxas does too.

Sora sits on the stool in the quiet yellow kitchen. He bites his lip and looks at the kitchen door. The brunette is too afraid to go through the crowd of unfamiliar faces again. He sips his drink. Sora tilts it all the way up in the air and the last drop slides down the bottle and into his mouth.

The auburn haired boy drums his fingers on the tiled counter. _'…I guess I'll try and find Riku.'_ Sora thinks. He gets up and searches for the trash can. Sora opens the cabinets under the sink and only sees cleaning products and a pair of somebody's underwear.

Sora gags and closes the cabinets. He steps across the kitchen and twists the brass knob on the pantry door. The brunette opens it and gasps. Demyx is shirtless and making out with another shirtless male teen.

"Hey!" Demyx shouts. "I'm busy here!" Demyx shouts again at the wide eyed brunette. Sora quickly says, "Oh…oh sorry!!!" And he closes the pantry door. Sora leaves his bottle on the counter and runs out of the kitchen.

As he rushes out, he bumps into Marluxia. "Hey! Slow down there, buddy." The pink teen says to him. Sora's heart beat ceases and he looks around for his protector. "Have you seen Riku?" Sora asks the pink fairy.

Marluxia shrugs and says, "No I haven't. Sorry. I'll help you find him. Even I get lost in my own house." Marluxia laughs in an attempt to brighten up Sora's worried mood. "You don't know where he is?" Sora asks.

The glitter teen bites his glossed bottom lip and says, "Ummm I haven't seen him." Sora's blue eyes fill with fret. "Awww Sora! Don't worry, hun. We'll find him. C'mon." The pink fairy says and he guides Sora through a mosh pit of people.

"Ahhh!" Riku says and he swings another punch at Axel. The pyro ducks away like a sneaky fox and pins Riku to the wall. Axel whispers in the vulnerable warrior's ear, "Doesn't this bring back memories, Riku?"

Riku pushes the other teen off of him and Axel falls backward onto the couch. He takes Riku down with him. "Fuck you, Axel!" Riku shouts. "Right back at cha, love!" Axel says with a divine ultra white grin.

The silver boy tries to get off of the couch but Axel pins him below him. The ruby teen locks lips with the helpless silver boy. Riku tries to fight Axel away but his strength isn't enough. The silver boy digs his nails into the couch and tried to freee himself from the devil's grip.

The pyro heats up the kiss as he forces his tongue through Riku's sealed lips. Riku tries to scream out but his shout is muffled in the loud music. Axel skims his tongue on the inside of the silver fighter's cold mouth.

Axel parts the kiss and sees a brunette with tear filled eyes. The silver boy follows to pyro's gaze and sees the boy he loves with tears running down his face.

"Sora…" Riku says. The brunette runs off and cries. "Wait! Sora, no! Come back!" Riku calls out and he scrambles off of the couch and to Sora. Marluxia bitch slaps Axel. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The pink sparkle teen demands.

Axel scowls bitterly and touches the red hand print across his cheek. "Go fuck yourself, pixie!" The rainbow boy clinches his fist of manicured nails. "Who are you calling a pixie, fire crotch?!" Marluxia snaps.

Axel grinds his teeth in anger at the other teen. "Ahhh!" Someone shrieks. The two teens turn their heads and sees Kairi stuck in the window. "What the hell?!" Axel says.

Kairi falls out of the window and lands with her face smushed in the white carpet. She lifts her head and her red lipstick leaves a mark on the carpet. "Dammit! You got red on my carpet!" Marluxia says and he rubs his hands through his pink hair. "That better not stain." Marluxia says.

The red valentine holds back his laughter and snorts. "You are such a pussy!" Axel laughs at Marluxia. The pink teen kicks Axel's leg and says, "Shut up, candle dick." Axel mouths 'fuck you' at Marluxia behind his back.

Kairi gets off of the ground and fixes her very very short red dress. "Go back out the window. I don't want anyone to see you. I don't want people to know a whore has been in my house. You know what that will do to me? I can't have a reputation like that!" Marluxia says and he pushes Kairi towards the window.

"Go fly back outside on your bitch broom, slut bag." Axel says. Kairi shoves Marluxia away. "Where IS Sora?!?!" Kairi asks as she fixes her scarlet hair. Axel looks away and whistles in the lying: 'I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about' way.

"Oh no…." Kairi says. Axel looks at her. "What the fuck did you do, asshole?!?!?!" Kairi asks Axel. Marluxia holds the furious slut back with his arm.

"Calm down, Kairi. Just go home." Marluxia says and he wipes the Kairi cooties off of his hand on the back of some random person's back. "No, I want to see SORA!!!" Kairi whines and starts throwing a temper tantrum.

Axel stands up and smirks, "Okay. Follow me." "Really?!?!?" Kairi exclaims. Marluxia raises his eyebrows at Axel and his jaw drops. He grabs the pyro away from excited Kairi. "Are you fucking crazy?!" Marluxia says in a hushed voice.

"Chill. Don't get your man thong in a bunch. I know what I'm doing, Marly." Axel says. He pats Marluxia's back and turns to Kairi. A wide Cheshire cat grin emerges on his face.

"Follow me to the kitchen, Kairi. We'll go see Sora." Axel says. Kairi smiles brightly and clings onto Axel's arm. The inferno teen pulls his arm away and says, "Hey no touchy!"

Riku runs up the wooden staircase. _'Way are there so many STEPS?!?!?'_ Riku thinks to himself. _'Oh….Sora!!!'_ Riku cries out in his head. The silver locket boy looks ahead as he runs up the stairs.

The brunette runs down the hallway and opens a random door in the hall. _'Please let it be empty…'_ Sora hopes. He opens the door and averts his eyes incase of any naked people.

Sora looks up and sees an empty guest bedroom. The sapphire eyed boy shuts the door closed behind him and he slumps down on the guest bed. Sora cries against the white pillow in the dark indigo room. _'Riku….I…I love you…..How…could…..he…why?'_ Sora cries in his mind.

Kari sits down on the orange stool in the yellow kitchen. "Thirsty?" Axel asks the girl. "Where is Sora?" Kairi asks in an angered tone. "Well aren't you one straight forward bit…lady." Axel says.

"I don't see Sora here!" Kairi says and she crosses her arms across her chest. Her cleavage becomes more noticeable. Axel takes a clear glass out of a cabinet and says, "You'll get to see him. Don't you want to prepare a plan…to um….uh….steal Sora away from Riku?"

Kairi cringes at Riku's name. "I hate him so much." Kairi says between her straight discoloured teeth. It was because of the large amounts of espresso Kairi drinks to keep her figure thin.

"Now now. We all hate someone." Axel says and he pours water into the glass. Kairi rolls her eyes. "He turned Sora gay! He is not a someone! He is a monster!" Kairi exclaims. He voice raises up to the ceiling in the large kitchen.

Axel slips vodka into her drink and hands it over to her. "Here Kairi. Now tell me about Sora." Axel says with his fake concerned eyes. Kairi gulps down the drink and the alcohol rushes into her system.

"More?" Axel asks. Kairi nods and says, "The water tastes a little funny." The clever red head pour more water into the glass. "You are just having a rough day." Axel says and he conceals all his witty comments inside his mind.

_'It's because you drink the water out of the toilet; just like all female dogs do. This is water that people like me drink.'_ Axel says to himself inside his mind as he sneaks more vodka in the glass. Kairi gulps it down again; unaware of the alcohol in her body.

"Sora!" Riku calls out as he reaches the top of the stairs for the third floor. _'Why are there six stories to this house?'_ Riku wonders. _'Fuck….I'll never find him….'_ Riku thinks as he desperately searches through rooms.

He opens a door and sees Demyx on top of another guy. "Holy shit!" Riku exclaims and he slams the door shut. Riku stays frozen with wide aqua green eyes. "Oh…my…god." Riku says and he shakes of the sight of live yaoi porn.

Sora hugs the pillow tightly and sniffles the tears away. "Riku…" Sora says with his voice. His voice cracks and he cries again. Images of his silver prince kissing the devil himself made Sora's eyes fill with endless tears. "Riku…" Sora says again in the dark.

"So….then." Kairi says and she gulps down her fifth glass of 'water'. "I told her…heeeell yeah! Let's make out!!!" Kairi exclaims with a hiccup. Axel's eyelids start feeling heavy. _'I better get to cross off Roxas from my to-do after this torture….Mmmmhmmm pretty blond….oh his ass is so nice...mmmm.'_ His mind wonders off.

The pyro awakes from his daydream of sex and legs. Kairi is hitting his head lightly with the glass. "Mooore Axelll!" Kairi says and she hiccups again. Axel hands her the bottle of vodka and Kairi squeals with delightment. "I fuckin' luff wata!" Kairi screams.

Axel nods as his mind goes back to daydreaming of Roxas. _'Maybe I can get Demy to join too….oooooh two blonds!'_ Axel wonders. "Oh Axey! I luff your haaa-air!" Kairi says and she looses her balance on the stool.

She falls of and hits her head on the hard floor. Kairi gets up and Axel isn't paying attention. The kitchen door swings open and hits the drunken slut in the forehead. "Hey Axel!" Marluxia calls out. "Are you in here?" He asks.

The inferno boy blinks his shamrock eyes and follows the voice. "Marly! You interrupted my daydream!" Axel says. "I'm sorry. I only thought you had sexual fantasies when you are jerking off in the shower." Marluxia says.

"Ow." Kairi says and she rubs her bruised forehead. She falls back and hits the floor. Marluxia's eyes widen when he sees the empty vodka bottle. "You got her drunk!?!" Marluxia shouts. "Yeah…What's the big deal?" Axel asks.

"Well first, that bottle was expensive. And second, how are we going to get her out of here if she is UNCONSIOUS?" Marluxia asks. "Just dump her in the pool. She'll wake up." The fire head says.

"She'll drown, dumb ass." Marluxia says. "So?" Axel says and he flicks a speck of rice off the counter. Marluxia rolls his eyes. "You got her like this. Now you have to get her out of here." Marluxia says.

"You do it. It's YOUR party!" Axel says. "Ew no. That means I have to touch her!" Marluxia says. "I've seen glitter condoms more manly then you." Axel says. "At least I get to use a condom. You can't even get some!" Marluxia says.

"You take that back you princess of anal lube!" Axel shouts. Kairi wakes up and Axel hits her with the bottle. She falls back on the ground in her drunken unconsciousness. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Marluxia asks.

"Do you really want her awake?" Axel asks. Marluxia shakes his head no. "C'mon. Let's get this junior prostitute out of this house." Axel says. They stare down at her.

The pink princess picks up the empty bottle and puts it under his arm. "There is nothing left." Axel says. "Oooh so you can see. But that still doesn't explain your taste in guys." Marluxia says with a smile.

"Shut up. It's your fault. And why do you even need the bottle?! It's worthless now." The pyro growls. Marluxia looks down at the sleeping beast. "Because...I want to hit the slut with a bottle." Axel fights to take the bottle and he snatches it.

"Mine!" Axel says and he pets the precious bottle. "Okay....Jeez." Marluxia says and he backs away. "I know whats on your to-do list tonight." Marluxia says as Axel protects the bottle. "Shut up! And I would never do it with a bottle, ballerina!" Axel shouts and the room falls silent.

Marluxia covers his mouth a does a low chuckle. The flame scowls at him and thinks of a string of insults in his head. The pink teen leans against the counter while Axel ponders over Kairi. "Slut." The pyro mutters.

Axel pokes her with his shoe. "Ew don't touch her." Marluxia says. "Well then how the hell are we suppose to get her out of here?!" The furious red vamp exclaims. "Ummm…we need to find somebody." Marluxia says.

Roxas comes through the kitchen doors and waves to the teens. "Hey guys! Is there still drinks in the fridge?" The cheerful blond asks. Axel grins and Marluxia raises his eyebrows. Roxas stands there confused.

"Sora!" Riku calls out when he reaches the fourth floor. He rushes down the hallway and turns to the right. He hears a muffled sound. The silver teen back tracks his steps and looks at a white door.

He presses his ear against the door and hears someone crying. "Sora…" Riku says softly. He places his hand on the doorknob and twists it. Riku slowly opens the door. "Sora?" He asks.

"How much does she weight?!" Roxas asks as he struggles carrying Kairi down the driveway. "Keep it up lady legs. You are almost there." Axel says as he admires Roxas's butt.

Roxas drops Kairi on the front lawn and crickets hop away. "Now what?" Marluxia asks. Axel bites his lip and runs his fingers through his red spikes. "You think Naminé will get her?" Roxas asks.

Axel flips out his cell phone and scrolls down the list of one night stands he has never called back. "Here. It's ringing." Axel says and he hands the phone to the blond. Marluxia stares down at Kairi.

"She looks worse then Xemnas's ass." Marluxia says. The inferno boy raises his eyebrow and says, "Um…how do you know that?" Marluxia quickly says, "I'm just saying. I've never seen his ass!" "Riiiiiight." The burning pyro says with a wide grin.

Roxas smiles and says, "Hi Naminé! It's me, Roxas!.....Yeah um anyway…do you think you can help me?" Axel nudges Marluxia and says, "He isn't wearing a belt tonight." "Lucky you. You can rape him easier." Marluxia says.

"It's not rape! It's surprise sex!" Axel says to the pink teen. Roxas presses the end button and hands the phone back to Axel. "She'll be out here in a couple minutes." Roxas says. "Okay. I'm going back inside." Axel says.

"You can't just leave her out here!" Roxas says. Marluxia and Axel shrug. "No one is going to take her…besides Twilight Town's top 10 sluts. Axel was number one last year." Marluxia says with a smirk.

Axel jabs Marluxia in the stomach. "Quiet twinkle toes! Your tutu hair will be shag carpet by the time I kick your ass." Axel growls. Marluxia laughs and says, "Ooooh I'm sooo scared of you! Your fire crotch might burn down my house…or Roxas's eyes."

Roxas blushes as bright pink as Marluxia's shoes. "C'mon Roxas." Axel says. The three teens head back to the crazy house party.

Sora looks up and sees the silver knight in the door way. The brunette turns his back to him. "Go away." Sora says.

"Sora…listen…I'm sorry." Riku says. The brunette keeps his back turned away. A heavy silence fills the room.

"Axel kissed me…" Riku says. "How do I know you aren't just making that up?" Sora asks. Riku sighs and closes the door behind him to block out the sound from the party. "Huh?" Sora asks and he turns his head.

Sora looks at Riku with tearful blue eyes. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Sora asks and tears start falling again. Riku feels his heart drop. _'I've never seen him so… heartbroken.'_ Riku thinks.

"Sora…Axel kissed me….he is stronger then me…I couldn't fight him off…I tried but he is too strong….I wouldn't lie to you about this. I love you, Sora. I would never kiss anyone besides you. Sora…you are the only one I love in my life….you are the only one in my life….I love you, Sora…Believe me….I do Sora. I really do. I love everything about you." Riku says and he smiles.

He leans back on the door and his silver hair shines from the moonlight coming through the window. "I love your beautiful heart, Sora. You are more then I could ever imagine…I love your smile….Most of all, I love you my Tenshi." The silver prince says.

A tear slides down Sora's face and he rushes toward Riku and kisses him on his pale lips. Riku holds him tightly and kisses him back. Sora parts the kiss and rubs his lips against Riku's.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora says and his sapphire eyes meet Riku's dreamy caribbean eyes. Riku kisses Sora again and Sora puts his hands behind Riku's neck. "Sora…" Riku says. Riku sends a trail of kisses down Sora's neck. "Riku…."


	17. SoraxRiku Ch16

The silver teen glides his wet tongue slowly over Sora's eager lips. "Riku..." The brunette softly whispers as Riku's lips kiss a tender spot on Sora's neck. Sora gasps in the dark bedroom and tangles his hands in his love's silver hair.

Sora's cheeks hear up to a crimson red when he feels Riku's hands traveling down to his lower back. Riku's green eyes sparkle through the strands of silver hair. Sora tucks the silver hair back and Riku smiles. The brunette practically melts when Riku pulls him closer.

"Sora...I love you..." Riku says looking right into his partner's ocean blue eyes. Sora smiles and riku deeply kisses the heated brunette. "Mmmm." Sora says. The silver knight's tongue strokes in the caverns in the other's mouth. Riku sucks a little on Sora's bottom lip and Sora's arm rush with goose bumps.

The brunette lets out a slight moan and their lips meet again. Sora allows the other's tongue in again and joins his own tongue. Riku's pale hand slides under Sora's shirt and the skin to skin contact makes Sora blush again.

Riku parts the kiss and pulls his hand out of Sora's shirt. "Sora..." Riku says. Sora's lips are still hovering above the silver teen's. "Yes?" Sora asks and he opens his eyes up to Riku's. "You don't know...how long I've wanted this." Riku says.

The brunette's azure eyes widen and his throat gets dry. "I love you." Riku says and he kisses up Sora's tan neck. Sora twirls Riku's sliver hair in his fingers and blushes. "Ummm...what do you mean?" Sora asks.

Riku smiles and sits on the guest bedroom bed. The silver teen peers up thought his silver hair. Riku bites his bottom lip then says, "You mean everything to me, Sora... and I just..." Sora sits next to Riku and rests his head on his shoulder. "You can tell me, Riku." Sora says.

The silver teen looks away and says, "I don't want you to freak out though. Sora laughs and pokes Riku's fine nose. "I can't freak out when I'm around you, Riku." Sora says and tickles at Riku's side.

Riku falls back on the bed laughing. "Okay..haha...Okay Sora...Haha I'll tell you!" Riku says and Sora stops tickling. The brunette looks down at his silver beauty and right into his clear jewel eyes.

"Are you ready to...do it with me?" Riku asks. "Do what?" Sora asks with a curious puppy expression. _'Why does he never get what I'm saying? Did he skip Sex Ed?'_ The silver teen thinks then sighs. Riku bites his lip and blushes a cherry-shade for the first time. "To have sex with me." Riku says quickly.

Sora remains frozen like a T-Rex is eyeing him for an afternoon snack. Riku gets up and starts walking away. "See... I knew you would freak out." Riku says and he feels a hand on his shoulder before he opens the door.

Riku turns around and sees the beautiful brunette staring at him with surprised eyes. The silver teen looks down on the ground and says, "I just thought wrong, Sora. I'm sorry that I ever thought about that... I just thought you would want to and..." Sora puts a finger to Riku's white moist lips.

"Riku... I don't really...know...how." Sora admits with a dark strawberry blush. Sora hides his embarrassed face in his chocolatly brown hair. Riku puts his gentle hand under Sora's chin and lifts his head up. Riku's lips press against Sora's and he pulls them away. Sora is blushing still and he says, "Um Riku... can guys really...have...sex?" Sora's voice trails off.

The silver teen blushes in front of Sora and says, "Yes..." Sora bites his lip and takes a hold of Riku's stray hand. Riku tries not to imagine trying to explain to Sora how it works but he imagines himself blushing the world record trying to tell Sora how to...do it.

They sit back down on the bed in the dark. "Have you ever...had sex?" Sora asks. The silver teen snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of the word. The word felt so foreign to Sora. He never said that word until Riku came along.

"I wanted to save it...Until I found...you..." Riku admits. _'But I was raped Sora...I didn't want it...but Axel...he did...I wanted you...and I still want you.'_ Riku thinks and doesn't say anything.

Sora blushes a deeper shade of ruby and Riku smooths his thumb along Sora's hand. They sit awkwardly in the silence until Riku opens his mouth again but hesitates then finally speaks. "You don't have to." Riku says in an awkward moment tone.

_'I want to Riku'._ Sora thinks to himself. Sora opens his mouth but instead of talking, he captures Riku's lips. The silver teen's eyes widen in shock. Riku's mouth opens and a familiar tongue enter his.

Sora tastes the memories of spearmint in Riku's longing mouth. The brunette gets on Riku's lap and deepens the open kiss. Riku's mind fills with thoughts of Sora as he sucks at the kiss. A trail of saliva is between them as their lips rest against each other.

The brunette feels Riku tightening under him. Sora straddles on his silver teen and Riku pulls him closer for another kiss. Riku's smooth tongue circles inside Sora's mouth. Sora's heart skips a beat when he hears Riku moan.

Riku lingers the kiss with Sora's mouth that's as sweet as strawberries. Sora blushes and Riku's tongue traces along the brunette's lips. Sora sighs as Riku makes a trail of kisses down to Sora's collarbone. The brunette gasps and tangles his hands in Riku's sliver hair. "Riku..." Sora says and Riku sucks at Sora's collar bone.

Sora recalls back to their innocent child hood in the secret place on Destiny Islands. He remembers how they grew up together and how Riku would be there for him no matter what. He remembers how he tripped and Riku's steady arms caught him.

The silver teen is now lifting up the brunettes shirt. Sora allows Riku to remove his shirt. Riku tosses it to the floor and Sora loses his balance. "Ah!" Sora says and he falls on the bed.

"I'm such a klutz." Sora says with a small giggle. The silver teen smiles brightly at Sora and corrects him, "No you're an angel...a falling angel" Riku gets on top of Sora and rubs their noses during their friendly lion pinning. "But I gotcha." Riku says with his white smile.

Riku's pale hands grab at Sora's wrists like a pair of soft handcuffs. The silver teen's hair hands in front of his face as he looks down at Sora's bare chest. Riku's lips kiss along Sora's jaw line, down his neck, and reach his chest.

The brunette's heart beats faster and Riku's lips feel the warm beat. Riku kisses Sora and he goes to teasing his pink nipple. "Ah Riku!" Sora gasps. Riku blows cold air on it and it hardens. The silver teen takes it back in his mouth and sucks at it.

"Riku!" Sora says and he gets a strange tightening feeling in his pants. Riku's pale hands tug at the other nipple as he encircles his tongue around the one in his mouth. Sora moans and twists his fingers in Riku's hair.

"Please!" Sora begs out loud. The brunette feels Riku smiling on his chest as he teases the little pink nub between his teeth. Sora gasps and Riku sucks at the other roughly. "Sora..." Riku whispers and her licks down Sora's chest like it's a jawbreaker.

Riku straddles on Sora's hips and he books down at the brunette on the bed. He lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground. Sora's eyes focus in the dark bedroom and he gazes over Riku's stunning chest.

The brunette realizes Riku's hands aren't around his wrists anymore but instead they are at his pants zipper. The sound of Sora's quick breathing fill the room as Riku unzips and unbuttons his pants.

Riku pulls the tight jeans off with ease and the jeans fall to the floor in a pile. Sora's chest shivers as Riku's hand strokes his hand up Sora's thigh. Riku's fingers slip under the waist band and he pulls it down a little.

Sora's hands grip the bed sheets and he bites his tongue to not embarrass himself by saying all the thought in his head. _'I want you Riku...I want you now...All over me...I want to feel you, Riku...Give me your all...I need you, Riku....I want you badly...'_ Sora's dirty thoughts say.

Riku pulls off his own jeans and boxers and tosses them to the floor. Sora opens his eyes and sees naked Riku on him. The brunette squeezes his eyes closed to prevent going animal style all over Riku's body. "Riku..." Sora whispers.

The silver knight licks under the waist band of Sora's boxers and he tugs them off. Sora's boxers land on the floor and Riku's green eyes widen at Sora's erection. The brunette catches his breath at the feeling of Riku's hands stroking up his thighs.

"Sora..." Riku says and he pumps his hand on Sora's erection. Sora moans out loud then blushes. Riku touches their noses together and sucks at Sora's bottom lip. The silver teen rubs Sora's bottom lip between his pristine white teeth.

The passionate brunette lets go of the bed sheets and wraps them around Riku's neck. He slides his tongue in the familiar other's wanting hot mouth as the silver teen massages his member. _'More...'_ Sora thinks and Riku's whole tongue is inside his mouth.

Riku's chest burns against Sora's bare tan chest as the kiss heats up to the maximum. His hand tugs at Sora's member and Sora moans again. "Riku!" Sora calls out in the dark.

"I love you..." Sora says when they part their wet lips. Riku engulfs Sora's erections in his hot mouth. "Riku!" Sora screams. _'Did he just...oh my god... it feels so...good.'_ Sora thinks as Riku rubs his tongue over the tip.

Sora's chest moves up and down as he tries to catch his breath. Riku takes Sora's member in his mouth and hums. "R-Riku!" Sora shouts. The brunette has his fist tightened in the bed sheets. "Ahh." Sora says.

Riku sucks hard at the stiff member and Sora closes his eyes. _'I want you...'_ Sora thinks. Riku teases Sora's cock with his hand again as his mouth sucks just below Sora's bellybutton. "Riku!" Sora says as he begins to feel strange.

Sora gets light headed and Riku licks his wet tongue up Sora's smooth neck. Riku bites and sucks like a vampire on Sora's neck. "Ah Riku!" Sora moans. Riku keeps his eyes closes and he french kisses right under Sora's jawbone. The silver knight feels Sora's fast heartbeat on his lips. He presses his lips on Sora's wet neck.

"I...I love you!" Sora shouts to his dream boy. "I love you too, Sora." Riku whispers against Sora's ear. Riku goes back to Sora's member and sucks at it like sea salt ice cream. He holds Sora's hips down to prevent him from jerking.

Riku's mouth take all of Sora's lengthy member in. "Ahh Riku! I Ahhh!!" Sora shouts. Riku's eager mouth fills up for the first time with Sora's cum and he swallows every sweet bit down. He licks Sora's cock up and strokes it with his soft hand.

The silver romantic presses their saliva covered lips together and Sora tastes Riku's mouth. "Mmmm." Riku says and he pulls them closer then ever. Riku lets go of Sora's erection and keeps his pale hands on Sora's maddening hips.

Sora's lust causes him to grind upward to Riku's member and Riku moans. "Sora! Ah! Dammit!" Riku says with a laugh. Sora sees Riku blushing and he lights up with a bright smile, "How do you think I felt Riku?!" Sora asks with a laugh.

"I want you, Sora. Love me." Riku says as he smooths his pale hand through the brunette's silky hair. "I want you too." Sora mutters in Riku's ear.

Sora and Riku engage in a hot kiss and the brunette pulls Riku's naked body closer. The sapphire eyed teen cautiously moves his hands down Riku's body during the kiss.

"Sora..." Riku whispers and he goes in for another deep kiss. The brunette grinds up to his partner and hears the sweet moan form Riku. Sora put Riku's throbbing erection in his mouth and Riku hisses at the magnificent feeling.

"Sora!" Riku calls out as the brunette teases at the heard erection. "Nyaah Sora! Ah!" Riku calls out. Sora sucks at it like a cherry lollipop and rubs his saliva covered tongue up and down the length. Riku clinches his teeth as Sora sucks at him harder.

Riku cums into Sora's mouth and the brunette lets the delicious warm liquid flow down his throat. The brunette smiles and meets lips with his partner. "I love you." Sora says.

The silver knight tastes the brunette's passionate kiss and he gets on top of Sora like a lion. Their lips part and Sora's blue eyes looks at Riku confused. "You'll love this...after the pain ceases..." Riku says and he wets his own finger in his mouth. _'Pain?'_ Sora thinks.

Riku inserts his finger inside Sora and the brunette moans. "Riku!" Sora calls out. Riku sucks at the back of Sora's neck and inserts a second finger. "Ah!" Sora shouts and Riku scissors his fingers.

He pulls the fingers out and grips on Sora's steady hips. "Don't worry Sora. You have me." Riku says. _'What is he going to do?'_ Sora thinks. Riku thrusts his hard member into Sora and Sora calls out, "Ahhhhh Riku!"

The silver teen keeps a steady pace and pulls in and put of the sky angel. Sora moans, "Ahhhhh Riku!" Riku speeds up a little and Sora bites his pink bottom lip. "Deeper." Sora says without thinking. Riku holds onto Sora's Hips tighter and thrusts all the way and Sora screams out.

Riku repeats the movement and comes into Sora. "Riku!" Sora calls out. "Ah Sora!" Riku calls out. The silver teen falls back on the bed against his mate. Sora smiles and rubs his hand against Riku's nipple.

Their lips come together in a rough kiss and the bedroom door opens. "Ahhh!" Marluxia screams out like a girl. Axel is standing next to Marluxia; the pyro's face forms a perverted grin as Riku looks up.

Sora's face shifts into a dark red apple blush and hides his body with a pillow. Riku's wet lips form an innnocent smile. "Uh...hey Marly." Riku says with a blush forming on his face.

_'I hate when I'm blushing.'_ Riku thinks stubbornly. Marluxia's sparkly pink outfit shines in the bright doorway. "Uhhh I'll see you later. I'm gonna go now." Marluxia says to the blushing couple. Axel grabs Marluxia's ass at the sight of Riku porn.

"No Axel. Not ever." Marluxia says and he walks away. "Awww c'mon Marly. You know you want to Mr. Man Thong!" Axel calls after the pink ballerina. Axel rolls his green eyes. "Demyx! I have a little fame for you!" Axel call out in a devilish voice.

Axel closes the bedroom door and walks down the hallway in search for some action. In the dark bedroom Sora and Riku sit quietly. The silver teen cautiously take Sora's gentle hand in his.

Their eyes meet and Sora blushes. "Um...so..." Riku says. Sora looks down in embarrassment. "What did you think?" Riku asks. Sora looks up at him again and says, "...um...that was...um...you were...um..." Riku laughs and hugs Sora.

Sora blushes a deeper shade. "That was love, Riku." Sora says. Riku kisses Sora's aroused lips and the brunette licks the other's upper lip. "C'mon Sora. I don't want you to alert the neighborhood with your erotic begging again." Riku jokes.

The brunette bites his like and blushes. "Did they really hear me?!" Sora asks. Riku laughs and tosses Sora his clothes. "I doubt it. The music is so loud." They dress together in the park and Riku takes hold of his prince's hand.

The couple walks out of the bedroom and Demyx calls out, "C'mon Riku! Everyone is at the pool!" Riku looks at Sora and the brunette nods in delight.


	18. SoraxRiku Ch17

Sora follows his prince down the stairs with his hand clasped tightly to the warm pale hand. They reach the sliding glass doors to the backyard. "Riku, um I don't have a swimsuit." Sora says.

Riku smirks and says, "Neither do I." The silver teen slides open the light door and pulls Sora along with him. The music from inside the house can be heard just as loud outside.

"Riku, Riku, Riku." Marluxia says while shaking his head of pink hair. "Did you…dirty my sheets?" Marluxia asks. Sora bites his bottom lip as everyone stares at him with rumor-knowing eyes. "Excuse me?" Riku says as he tries to play it cool. He feels Sora's hand shaking nervously in his.

"We all…'heard you'." Marluxia says semi quietly. Riku gets a flare of anger in him because Marluxia is making his angel die of embarrassment. "Marly…." Riku says in a warning voice. Other people turn their eavesdropping heads away in fear.

The pink fairy smiles his best innocent smile. "I'll be going now." Marluxia says sheepishly and saunters away like a frightened quail. Riku smiles and wrinkles his nose playfully at Sora. "Are you okay?" Riku asks and he kisses Sora's nose.

"I'm all better now." Sora says and smiles seductively. Riku leans in for a kiss. "Sora!!!" Someone calls out extremely loud from somewhere in the mosh pit of bodies.

The couple bumps noses and Riku scowls. The silver prince looks around for the interruption and sees a smiling blond. "Roxas…" Riku mutters. Sora smiles and lets go of Riku's papery white hand.

"Hey Roxas! What's up?" Sora says with his classic cheerful grin. The two teens hug while Riku stands with his arms folded across his chest. _'Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid blond! Why is Roxas always snagging Sora away from me?!'_ Riku thinks in his head. The silver teen coughs to get the excited boys' attention.

"Oh hey, Riku. I didn't see you there." Roxas says with a friendly smile. Riku scowls and says, "Excuse us, but Sora and I are going to go for a swim." The brunette's hand gets locked together with the fair-skinned teen.

"Great! Me too! Can I join you guys?" Roxas exclaims. Riku's lip curls in frustration, "Actually Sora and I want to-" "Sure you can, Roxas!" Sora says with a bright smile. The brunette seems oblivious to the silver-haired teen's jealousy.

"I'll meet you guys in a sec. I'm going to change." Roxas says and he waves his hand 'bye'. "No need to rush." Riku says. The blond walks off to the poolroom to change. Riku's arm wraps around Sora's waist. The silver prince touches his lips to Sora's ear. "C'mon." Riku whispers.

The couple walks through the green grass covered with partiers. "Oops sorry!" Sora exclaims when he bumps into a boy in black swim trunks with brunette hair with a streak of green. Sora gasps when he sees that the boy has a blue shirt covered with red punch.

"Oh! I'm so so so sorry!" Sora says frantically. Riku feels Sora jerk out of his grasp and he snaps out of his daydream. He turns around and comes face-to-face with a teen his age. "It's fine…" The stranger admits as he takes off his shirt and wrings the punch out. The red liquid squirts out onto the dry grass.

Riku gulps down the lump in his throat and turns away from the teen's perfect toned chest. _'….Wow'_ Riku thinks and his heartbeat speeds up. "Hey you!" The stranger calls to Riku.

Riku spins his head around to the tan stranger. "Can you hold this for a sec?" He asks Riku and hands the plastic cup to his pale hand. "Sure…" Riku says and he takes the cup. The brunette continues to wring out the shirt. "I'm so sorry. Really!" Sora says with big sad eyes.

"Relax. It's just a drink." He says with a warm smile. Riku tightens his grip on the plastic cup and it starts cracking. Nobody notices Riku strangling the cup in his white hand.

"I'm Sora." Sora says to the stranger. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Ruk." The stranger says and he shakes his shaggy hair. Ruk tosses his stained shirt on a near by chair. His emerald eyes meet Riku's. "Oh my manners. And you are?" Ruk asks.

"Riku." The silver teen says stiffly. Ruk smirks and says to Sora, "Not much of a talker is he?" Sora laughs and says, "He is just shy." "I am not!" Riku snaps. Ruk grins and says, "Now now. We all are different." Riku scowls and says, "See you around."

"Dido." Ruk says and he salutes 'bye' to Riku. His intense eyes smile at Riku's straight face. Sora quickly follows Riku. "Why are you being so weird, Riku?" Sora asks as he takes Riku's hand.

They both walk by the edge of the clear pool. The pink pool light reflex off the water and on their clothes. "I'm sorry…I just get jealous sometimes…I don't want anyone to take you from me. I love you." Riku admits at to the brunette.

"Don't worry. You are my prince and I am your…." Sora trails off the sentence. Riku starts laughing. "Haha and you are my Tenshi!" Riku says. Sora blushes. "Yeah. I'm your Tenshi." "And I am your fire." Axel says from behind Riku.

Riku spins around and his emotion shifts to anger again. "You are my nothing." Riku hisses. Sora's heart speeds up in fright. Axel smirks and his wet red hair drips water.

The fire teen leans back against to poolroom wall and says, "I will be something of you soon." Axel folds his hands across his bare chest and stands in his black swim trunks.

"Axel. Just leave us alone." Sora says. Riku holds Sora back but Sora pulls Riku's hand and forces him to follow. "I'll tell Roxas where you two are." Axel hollers after them. Riku can hear Axel's chuckle in his mind.

Sora pins Riku to a dark brown whicker chair. "Look at me, Riku." The brunette demands. Riku feels like a little kid and meets his eyes to a pair of marine blue ones. "You have me. Don't fight for me because I'm already with you and I'll always be with you." Sora says with his hands cupped on Riku's shoulders.

Riku stands up and kisses Sora's pink lips. "I love you." Riku says with fierce cobra eyes. Sora smiles as Riku's green eyes capture his thoughts. "I love you too, Riku." "Are we going swimming or what?" Riku asks and he strips off his dark purple t-shirt. "But Riku, I don't have a swimsuit." Sora says as Riku takes off Sora's white shirt.

"So?" Riku says with a smile as he unbuckles Sora's white belt. "Ah!" Sora says as Riku catches him off guard. Riku yanks off Sora's pants and Sora stands in his dark red boxers. "Um…." Sora says. "Do you want to keep those on?" Riku asks with a charming smile. The silver teen stands in his own dark blue boxers.

"Yes…" Sora says with a blush. Riku raises his eyebrow and smiles. "I was just kidding." Riku says and he jumps into the clear deep end. "Riku!" Sora calls after him.

The silver teen lets a little air out of his nose and sinks down to the pink bottom. _'I guess the pink fairy did all the decoration.'_ Riku thinks to himself and he swims up to the surface in a quick glide.

Riku inhales the sweet midnight air. The sky is a dark violet and faded down into a deep red pumpkin. "Lost something?" Axel asks as he treads water with ease from behind Riku.

"What?" Riku asks. Axel grins like a human Cheshire Cat. "Your Tenshi." The sex maniac says with a smirk. Riku looks around with scared eyes. "Axel!" Riku yells in fury.

"Yes sex?" Axel says with his reflective jewel eyes. "Where…is…he?" Riku says while keeping his anger under control. Axel sighs and says, "You always expect me to be the cause of the problem." Riku glares hard on Axel. "Well, Axel, it's your reputation."

"That's not my only rep; I have many…pleasurable things about me." Axel says with an animalistic smile. "Just tell me where the fuck Sora is!!!" Riku demands and causes some people to look at him.

"Calm down, tiger. He is with Roxas, ok. Got it memorized?" Axel says with a devious lewd hint in his eyes. Riku immediately gets out of the pool and the cold air bites at his warm, wet skin.

_'I take my eyes away from him for one second and he get snatched up…'_ Riku thinks. The silver boy rushes though the crowd and pushes them away with his wet arms. "Watch it!" A girl with violet eyes shouts bitterly.

"Sora!" Riku calls out. He opens the pool room and glances inside. Marluxia is sedecting an innocent teen inside. Riku closes the door and runs back toward the crowd with careful feet on the slippery ground.

"Nice ass!" Someone calls out to Riku. "Thanks Demyx." Riku says without really comprehending what Demyx said. _'Wait…..what?!?!'_ Riku thinks and his eyes widen.

Riku turns around and sees Demyx looking at him. "Oh sorry." Demyx says and he turns slightly pink. "Um….have you seen Sora?" Riku asks. Demyx nods and says, "Yupp him and Roxas were making out in the hot tub."

"What?!?!?!?!" Riku exclaims louder then the blaring music. People turn and look at mortified Riku again. Demyx bursts into laughter. "I'm just kidding. They are sitting on the ledge at the hot tub with some other people. I think Hayner is there too. Maybe Seifer is there-"

Riku rushes off before Demyx finishes. "You're welcome!" Demyx calls out with his hands forming a megaphone on his mouth. "He really needs a leash for Sora." Demyx says to himself.

Sora swishes his feet around in the weightless hot water. "And then I said 'Who do you think you are?!' He was so scared." Seifer says as he impresses Hayner. "No way!" Hayner says with a daydreamy expression. "Yeah way!" Seifer says.

"Hey Sora. Why are you so quiet? Normally we can't get you to shut up." Roxas jokes. Sora looks up from spacing out at his feet. "Oh…yeah…" Sora says and he snaps back from thinking about in bed with Riku.

Hayner and Roxas slip into the hot tub. Seifer follows them and puts his back against the bubbles. "Could Marly make his house anymore pink?" Seifer asks with a laugh. The pink hot tub bubbles slow down a bit. "C'mon Sora." Roxas urges.

"I'm fine." Sora says. "Just come in." Roxas insists with a smile. "Yeah!" Hayner agrees. "No really, it's fine. I'm going to head back to the pool anyway." Sora says and he takes his feet out of the boiling water.

Roxas pulls in the hot tub and Sora shrieks. "Sora!" Riku hollers out at the sound of his partner in terror. The silver teen stumbles and bumps into someone. "You're a klutz too I see. You and Sora have a lot in common." Ruk says with a warm addicting smile.

"Ruk. I really need to get to Sora. He is in trouble!" Riku says but Ruk blocks the way. "Sora will be fine. You can't always be Superman. You need to take a break and have fun. Sora can save himself." Ruk suggests and he flips his shaggy hair out if his gem green eyes. "I need to help him. Now!" Riku says.

"Riku. Stop worrying. You are so angry." Ruk says and he smoothes back a stray strand of Riku's shiny hair. "Just get the fuck away!" Riku yells with piercing lime green eyes and he pushes Ruk as an instinct. The brunette's eyes flare with heat at Riku. Ruk pulls Riku toward him and captures Riku's soft, wet lips.


	19. SoraxRiku Ch18

'_No…'_ Riku thinks with his eyes closed. He feels a hand touching his face then retreating slowly. The silver knight opens his eyes and sees a nude tan body next to him. "Sora…" Riku says and he kisses up the body. "Riku…Stop…" The voice says. Riku meets the hazel eyes and chokes Ruk. "Where is Sora?!?!!" Riku demands an answer. Ruk looks extremely pale now.

"I don't know…" Ruk manages to say. The brunette's eyes closes and his breathing is dangerously low. Riku lets go of Ruk and looks around the blinding white room. Only white walls. "Where am I? How did we get here?" Riku asks and he realizes his is naked along with Ruk. "It's the darkness...Xemnas…" Ruk says and his skin starts turning sheer.

A dark hole emerges on the wall and a cloaked figure steps through. "You've ruined everything." Xemnas says and he grabs Riku by the throat. "But now you are hopeless." Xemnas says darkly. "Let him go!" Ruk shouts. Riku has a flashback of Sora being captured by Xemnas…and he was fighting for Sora.

"Ruk!" Riku calls out. Riku's skin starts fading into the darkness. "You'll never see the light again." Xemnas says as he squeezes Riku's neck. Ruk wings a punch at Xemnas and the superior falls down. "Hurry!" Ruk calls out and he grabs Riku's hand. They run through the dark hole before it closes.

"Ruk…" Riku mutters. "It's okay now." Ruk says. Riku wakes up and sees they are both dressed in their clothes again. "We are back now." Ruk says. Riku feels dizzy in the crowd of partying teens.

"Where is Sora?" Riku asks as Ruk holds the faint teen up. "I'll find him." Ruk says. Ruk carries Riku through the crowd and goes inside Marly's loud house. "Find him." Riku says in a weak voice. The darkness has hurt the silver teen.

"Riku…I need to tell you something…I read it in Xemnas's entries awhile back…" Ruk says as he walks as fast as he can up the stairs with Riku in his arms. "In the new life that Xemnas has created…nobodies can't control themselves when their other is with them…since nobodies have a heart and their others have a heart…but the nobodies heart doesn't beat…it's lifeless…but if the other…cares deeply for their nobody then the nobody will have a beating heart again…nobodies can't resist their other's heart…the sound is too beautiful…" Ruk says.

"How do you know Xemnas?" Riku asks. "I'm your nobody, Riku. My name is Xiruk." Ruk says as Riku regains his strength. Riku stands up and rushes down the hallway with Ruk. "Sora!" Riku calls out. Ruk stops and his eyes widen. "He is on the fourth floor." Ruk says and he grabs Riku's hand. "How do you know?" Riku asks. "My powers able me to see what specific people are doing….Sora is in danger…" Ruk says as they run up the winding staircase.

"They came up here after the hot tub." Ruk says and his eyes are a capturing super light green as he sees them in his mind. "I'm dreaming…I'm fucking dreaming aren't I?" Riku asks. Ruk looks at him and pinches Riku. "Ow!" Riku exclaims and he slaps Ruk. "Sorry…I react violently sometimes…." Riku says as he rubs his arm. "You are not dreaming! Sora is in trouble!" Ruk exclaims and he pulls Riku up the stairs with him.

After they rush up the stairs in silence Ruk speaks again, "Also when the nobodies heart beats again…the other starts fading…but if the nobody ruined a relationship then the nobody fades….and then…wait…Axel is there….and he is….holding Sora…."Riku rushes down the hallway and Ruk reaches the door before Riku. "Axel is just-Wait! Riku!" Ruk calls out. Riku opens the door and sees Sora fading in Axel's arms in the dark room. The silver fighter grabs Axel away from Sora.

Ruk grabs Roxas's wrists and takes the blond captive. Riku punches Axel and the pyro bleeds from his mouth. "Axel was saving Sora!" Ruk says. Riku stops beating Axel. "How can I trust you?" Riku asks. Sora holds Riku tight. The blue-eyed brunette starts fading. "Sora!" Riku exclaims. _'No no…this can't be real.'_ Riku thinks. The silver teen holds Sora tightly not caring about his bloody hands.

"Riku….Axel was trying…to stop this…he was protecting me…I didn't know what was happening…." Sora says with his ghost-like image. Riku's eyes fill with tear as his angel fades in his arms. His eyes dart to Roxas. "This is all your fault!" Riku yells. "Riku, please. You have to understand." Roxas begs as the intensity builds up in Riku's crying eyes. "I fucking hate you!" Riku yells out at Roxas. Axel holds Riku back in a bruising grip.

"Don't you dare talk to Roxas like that! He can't control himself!" Axel explains. "Let go of my Axel!" Riku growls out. "Axel tightens his grip on the silver fighter. Riku's arms begin to feel empty and cold. "Sora please! I'm here! You can't leave!" Riku begs. Roxas fights in Ruk's tough arms. "Sora you can't! Please! No! Sora! I'm here!" Riku yells out. Sora's eyes close and Riku can't feel Sora in his arms anymore.

"Sora!" Riku cries out. Ruk lets go of Roxas's wrists. "Ah!" Ruk exclaims as some mysterious black gets on his hand. Roxas falls on the ground as darkness engulfs him. "Roxas!" Axel yells and he holds the blond in his arms. "I'm sorry…Axel…" Roxas says and he disappears. Riku stands there in hysteria. "His gone…He is really gone…Sora…Come back…" Riku says.

Ruk puts his arms around Riku. "I'll let you see him again…" Ruk says and Riku buries his crying face in Ruk's chest. "His gone...Sora is gone..." Riku cries as Ruk hugs him tightly. Ruk feels tears in his own eyes.

The silver teen hears something…he listens harder. Ruk's heart is beating. "Goodbye Riku." Ruk says. Everything turns white and Riku drops. Ruk fades away.

_'Sora…come back..'_ Riku thinks. "Riku please wake up!" Lu says in a panic. The silver teen remains motionless but his heart beats stronger then ever. Lulu meows and paws at Riku's hand. Lu touches her hand to his face. "He is ice cold…" Lu tells Sora.

Lu looks upon Riku. "…Riku please…" Lu says and she brushes the hair back on his face. "Riku…can you hear me?" Sora asks. The brunette sits down on Riku's bed. "It's over now…" Sora says.

"Ruk and Roxas….are gone….Roxas faded because he ruined our relationship…and Ruk faded because he ruined Axel's relationship with Roxas….they'll return….Roxas is at his home….the same as you….we never found Ruk though…." Sora explains. The brunette's lip quivers and he hugs Riku. "You promised…." Sora says. 'I promise I will always...have these feelings for you...I don't want to you cry...I promise that when this is all over....we will be together...' Sora hears Riku's voice in the memory inside his head.

"I'm sorry, Sora…" Lu says and she takes Lulu in her hands. Riku's face looks frozen and pallid. Lu leaves the room as she begins to cry. Sora traces Riku's closes lips with his fingertips. "Please Riku…I love you…." Sora cries out. The silver knight's eyes flicker open. His eyes are different. Hazel.

"Why are you calling me that?" Riku asks Sora. "Riku! It's me Sora!" The brunette says. Riku's hair changes to a dark brown with green in it. "I don't understand…" Riku says. Sora kisses Riku but the silver knight pulls back. "Who are you!?!" Riku demands.

"Riku…why don't you remember?" Sora asks. Riku looks at Sora and his skin turns darker to match Sora's tan. "Riku! Come back!" Sora yells and he shakes the body of what use to be Riku. "Riku…." The changing teen mutters. He fades back into Riku's form. Riku's hair turns silver again. "Riku!" Sora shouts. The silver teen stares into Sora's eyes. "Axel…" Riku says.

"Riku no!" Sora says and his hands become shaky. "Axel…I need you…" Riku murmurs quietly. Sora feels strange. "Riku no! You love me! Remember! Me! Sora!" Sora exclaims as tears drip down from his eyes. "Axel! I need you!" Riku yells out. Sora hugs Riku tightly. "Riku! Please! Remember!" Sora begs with tears streaming on to Riku's bare chest. He begins to fade with Riku. He begins to fade with Riku. Roxas takes over Sora's body. "Don't worry Ruk…He is coming…" Roxas says and he turns back into Sora.

Axel walks into the room. "Ruk. You can go now…I've already lost Roxas…he is gone in the darkness…" The pyro says as he looks at the ground. Riku fades like a ghost and Ruk sits up out of his other's body. "Roxas is here." Ruk says and he pulls Roxas out of Sora's body. Ruk gets up and touches Riku's ghostly face.

Roxas hugs Axel tightly. Riku turns back to himself and gasps for air. Ruk and Axel leave without a trace into a dark hole. The brunette's shaky hands touch Riku's face. Riku's eyes open and they are ocean green again. "Sora!" Riku says and he hugs the brunette tightly.

"I'm so sorry…I should have never put you through this…it's all my fault…my memory is back now…I'm sorry Sora…I'm sorry." Riku says as he hugs the crying brunette. "Ruk saved me…Xemnas was trying to get back at me for exposing his plan…but everything is over now…" Riku says. He kisses Sora on the lips. The brunette kisses him back.

Sora parts the kiss. "I love you so much Riku." Sora says and he holds Riku tightly. "It's okay now Sora...no more forgetting…no more darkness…no more fading…I'll be here for you." Riku says in Sora's ear. The brunette falls asleep in Riku's arms. "It will be okay Sora…I'm here…I love you." Riku says.

The brunette wakes up in fright. He sighs when he sees Riku is still there with him. The silver teen wakes up. "What's wrong Sora?" Riku asks. "What happened last night?" Sora asks as he touches Riku's face. "It is really you." Sora says with a smile of hope. "Sora…you were not having a dream if that is what you are wondering…you're safe now…Xemnas is gone." Riku says and he hugs Sora.

"C'mon let's go." Riku says and he gets dressed into a pair of dark jeans. The green-eyed teen grabs a black t-shirt out of his closet. "Where are we going?" Sora asks. "Shopping." Riku says and he pulls his lover out of bed. He tosses Sora some of his clothes. Sora pulls on a bright blue t-shirt and light jeans then puts his other clothes in the empty laundry basket. Riku holds Sora's hand. "I love you Sora." Riku says and he kisses his Tenshi.

"I love you too." Sora says and he gives a peck on Riku's lips. The silver knight smiles at his lover. "You want to drive?" Riku asks. "It's okay. You can Riku. Besides I am terrible at driving." Sora says with a blush. Riku laughs and says, "You are still perfect."

The brunette follows Riku through the familiar house and down the stairs. "Do you think my parents are worried?" Sora asks. "You should call them… Ha they would like to hear their son's voice." Riku says as he gets in his other car. He turns the key inside his ruby red jaguar convertible. Sora is speechless at shirtless Riku in the car. The silver teen notices the gapping stare in the brunette's love dazed eyes.

"Oh right." Riku says and he slips the black t-shirt over his head. Sora gets in the car and flips out his cell phone. He dials the number quickly. "Hi mom it's me!...yeah everything is fine…yes…oh..,no that is not a problem…how long?...really?! I mean, I'll miss you…no I'm sure it's fine…okay…tell dad I say hi….bye mom." Sora says and he hangs up the phone.

"My mom and dad are going to visit some of my family up north. They'll be back next Monday." Sora says. Riku smiles. "Riku…did you have something to do with this?" Sora asks with a childish glare. "Maybe." Riku says as he drives down the road. Sora laughs. "I know you too well." Sora says and he kisses Riku's cheek. Riku blushes and Sora giggles.

"Riku!" Sora exclaims. Riku slams on the brakes in front of Zexion. "Ahhh!" The librarian screams. Zexion stands with a terrified expression just an inch in front of the car. His eyes dart up at Riku's apologetic eyes. "You." Zexion says with a grim facial expression. Riku sinks in his seat. "I'm sorry." Riku says. "You are lucky I won't inform your parents about this." Zexion says with his librarian glasses causing his eyes seem like they stare into your soul.

"I truly am sorry." Riku says. "I'm not letting you off the hook though!" Zexion says. "Are you scaring another child, Zexy? You are as old as me and yet you are the complete opposite." Axel asks. "People run away from you all the time, rapist." Zexion says with a bitter snap. Axel smacks Zexion across the face and his glasses fly off. Sora shudders. "Hey! At least I didn't waste my life in a corner and cut myself while I study, you fucking emo!" Axel growls at Zexion.

The dark teen scowls at Axel. Zexion kicks Axel's shin then pulls Axel into a headlock. Riku and Sora sit in the car like they are watching a drive-in movie. "I'm not emo!" Zexion yells out. "Let go of me, you pussy!" Axel growls at the dominating teen. "Shut up, tranny!" Zexion scream out at Axel and he shove Axel on the ground. The pyro gets up and attacks Zexion.

"Lay off, fag! Your hands have been masturbating in your jock strap all day!" Axel yells and he pushes Zexion. "Don't touch me, whore! Go fuck someone!" Zexion demands and he smacks Axel. The furious red head punches Zexion right in the nose. "Shut the fuck up, cunt face!" Axel yells out. "Go suck horse balls, dick head!" Zexion says then he tackles Axel, but the pyromaniac pushes him back.

Riku turns the car around and smirks, "Let's leave those lovebirds alone." Sora gulps and looks in the rear view mirror. Cars start lining up behind the two angered teens and honk wildly. Some start whistling and others yell in different languages. He sees Axel fall to the ground and pull Zexion's tie down for a kiss.

Riku goes an alternate way through the rural area of town. "Riku…" Sora says. "Yupp?" Riku says. "Can I ask you something?" Sora asks. "Sure anything. But if it's a question about homework…then I might be wrong." Riku says with a smile. Sora stares out the window and asks, "Can you tell me your relationship you had with Axel?" The silver teen's smile vanishes.

"I dated him because I was afraid to approach you because I knew you would run away…again. He raped me…" Riku says. Sora holds Riku's free hand. "I'm so sorry…I should've asked…." Sora says. "It's okay. You needed to know." Riku says and he pulls into the parking lot in front of the towering mall. "It doesn't matter because I have you, Tenshi." Riku says and he kisses Sora's lips after he parks the car. He turns the ignition off.

Sora and Riku get out of the car. Riku puts his arm around the warm brunette's waist. The silver knight plants a kiss on Sora's mouth. The brunette puts his hands in Riku's hair and pushes his lips hard against Riku's. "Hey guys!" Namine exclaims. The couple quickly parts the kiss. "Oh it's you…" Riku says and Namine frowns at Riku's tone of voice.

"Ooh I always wanted to go shopping with some gay guys." Olette says with excitement. Riku scowls at them. "Or...we could just leave you two alone. Bye!" Olette says and they run away holding hands.

"He's gonna get me!" Olette says. Sora watches them run into the mall. "You are really protective Riku." Sora says and he sticks his tongue out childishly at Riku. "Well…I love you….I want to be your knight." Riku says and he kisses Sora's cheek.

The brunette blushes. "Riku!" Sora says with a playful scowl. "I don't like blushing in public." Sora protests. Riku chuckles and opens the door into the air-conditioned mall.

Sora takes Riku's hand and they wander to the escalator. "Where first?" The curious brunette asks. "If I tell you then it won't be a surprise." Riku says. "…I think I know what you have in mind." Sora says as he stares at Riku. They get off the escalator.

"What is your guess?" Riku asks with a smile. Sora looks away and tries not to blush but fails. "I don't want to say it…" Sora says with a shy smile. The silver teen nudges Sora. "A guess doesn't hurt. It's not a game show, love." Riku says and he walks with Sora to the next escalator.

The brunette mutters something. "Huh?" Riku says. "A sex shoppe." Sora says very quietly. Riku bursts into laughter. "I'm not that kind of person but if you want to Sora, then I won't mind stopping in there." The silver lover says with a smile.

Sora blushes strawberry red. Riku sneaks a quick kiss on Sora's cheek. "We are almost there." Riku says as they get off the second escalator. The brunette squeezes Riku's hand as he spots familiar faces. "What the-" Sora says and stares into a TV store.

Riku's hand gets jerked as the brunette runs into the store. "At noon today two wild teenagers were spotted fighting on Wildflower Lane by Twilight Town High School. The names have been identified as Axel Flynn and Zexion Ashburton. Police have circled the area as the teens started to engage in sexual contact. We will have more coverage...." The newscaster sees in the video beside her that Zexion is half naked. "Ahem…We will have more news on this story in a few minutes. Back to you Cal." The newscaster reports with video tape of Zexion and Axel making out on a square on her right.

"Axel has a career as a whore on TV now." Riku says with a quiet chuckle. The news changes to weather. "Blue skies all week and temperatures in the low 70s." The weather man says. Riku nudges Sora. "Should I leave you here?" Riku asks. Sora says, "What happened to Mr. Knight?" Riku walks with Sora out of the store. "I'm still that guy." Riku says with a charming smile.

The silver teen guides Sora to a clothing store. The brunette's eyes light up. "Riku…" Sora says as they walk inside. Riku points at the tuxedos. "Prom is this Friday, Tenshi. Will you go with me?" Riku asks. Sora smiles and kisses Riku's lips. "Of course." Sora says. The brunette goes in for another kiss but hesitates. "Not here…" Riku says and the staring people turn their heads away.

"I know you don't like blushing in public, love." Riku says with a teasing smile. "Sora! Hi!!!!" A voice screams out in giddy excitement. "Shit…" Riku mutters and he turns around. Kairi is wearing a sparkly light pink dress from the store…of course a very SHORT one.

"You like this one on me for the Prom, Sora? It's great for dancing." Kairi says and she bends down to expose what she has underneath the short bottom of the dress. 'Must…control…anger….' Riku thinks. He puts his arm around Sora's waist. "Go back to the dog pound, bitch." Riku growls under his breath.

"Still jealous that Sora likes me, huh Riku?" Kairi asks with a cunning smile. "If he likes you then why do you sleep with your dyke friends for no charge?" Riku asks as he takes a step forward. His fist clenches and his eyes look green but threatening. "You are such a douche bag, Riku." Kairi whispers when the cashier glares at them. The silver teen smiles. "Zexion and Axel are on the news." Riku changes the subject.

Sora gets a feeling something is going to happen at the way Riku is suddenly smiling. "Really? You're lying. It's so typical of an asshole like you." Kairi says. Riku gestures over to the TV store across the hall. "The two teens, Axel Flynn and Zexion Ashburton, are currently completely nude in front of the public and the police. Serious measures are being taken now to separate the sex addicts." The newscaster says. "Mother fucking bitch! I love you!" Zexion yells to Axel in anger and they French kiss. The newscaster whinces.

Kairi's eyes widen and she says, "Oh my god…" The slut runs out of the store and the alarms blare loudly. Security tackles Kairi. "Get her!" A mall cop yells. "She's stealing the dress!" The cashier shouts and he runs out of the store to the cops. "She is a fighter! Get the taser!" One of the mall cops yell. "Ahhh!" Kairi exclaims. They attempt to zap her but Kairi kicks one of them. Riku laughs. "I wonder how many days she will be gone." Riku says. The brunette stares blankly out the store.

"Tenshi? You okay?" Riku asks. Sora snaps out of daydreaming. "Yeah…I was just thinking…." The brunette says and he focuses back to the tuxedos. "About what?" Riku asks. "You are…very…um…well spoken." Sora says. "Oh…you mean how I yell at everyone who I consider a threat?" Riku asks. Sora nods and bites his bottom lip. "You are such a knight, Riku." Sora says.

Riku kisses Sora's lips lightly then he says, "And I'm after the beautiful prince." Sora smiles and Riku tightens his arm around the slender waist. "Riku! That one!" Sora exclaims and he points at the manikin. Riku looks at it and it is a bright pink tuxedo. "For Marly!" Sora says with a laugh. Riku laughs and says, "You know what. Let's go. I have a better idea."

The couple walks out of the store and pass electrocuted Kairi. "Sora!" Kairi yells out. Sora flinches. "She scares me." Sora admits. "You are not the only one who has that thought." Riku smirks. They head back to the blood red jaguar. "I know we have had enough surprises…and you probably hate them now…so this is not going to be a surprise…it's going to be a present." Riku says as Sora gets in the car.

"That means it's still a secret though, right?" The blue-eyed teen asks. "Yes. But we already have our dirty little secret." Riku smirks. Sora smiles and gets in the car with Riku. The silver knight turns on the car and the engine roars to life. "Close your eyes and don't peak." Riku says and he goes from 0 to 80 mph in his car.

The wind blows through Sora's brunette hair like he is on a rollercoaster. The ride seems to go at the speed of light. "Riku slow down. I'm gonna be sick…and I don't think that is part of the present." Sora says with a small laugh. Riku slows down to 50mph. "Better?" The silver fighter asks. "Much better." Sora says with his hands on his eyes.

"First stop of the present." Riku says. He parks his car. Sora opens his eyes. It's the sushi restaurant that started Riku's and Sora's relationship. The brunette covers his face. "Aww Riku! You are going to make me cry! You are too cute!" Sora exclaims. Riku laughs and says, "You are in tears and it's not even the finale yet." Sora uncovers his eyes and Riku is holding the door of the car open for him.

"Shall we?" Riku asks and he holds out his hand for the brunette. Sora takes Riku's hand and Riku dips Sora back a little for a kiss. Riku lets go and Sora's face is blushing. The silver teen licks his heated lips. "Sorry I couldn't resist." Riku says and he smiles. Sora smiles back. "No need to be sorry. You'll get some later." The brunette says. Riku raises his eyebrows and Sora realizes what he just said.

The brunette blushes again. "Oh Sora." Riku says and he locks the car. The couple walks into the restaurant. "Welcome back!" Tifa exclaims. "Table for two." Riku says with his fingers laced with the brunette's. "Right this way." Tifa says and she strides past the massive fish tank walls. They walk through a curtain and into a circular room. The walls are glass with exotic fish swimming through the neon corals.

"I expect a very high tip for this, Riku." Tifa says with a wink and she hands them the black menus. "Anything for you, cousin." Riku says. "You two are cousins?" Sora asks. Tifa nods.

"You should've seen him when he was six. He use to try on my princess dresses all the time. It was so cute." Tifa says with a laugh. Riku blushes bright red. Sora giggles. "Tip now please." Tifa says. Riku slides her fifty dollars. Tifa motions her hand for more. "Are you kidding me?" Riku exclaims. Tifa laughs. "Duh! You are so silly, Rikey! Your tea will be right up."

The tall waitress leaves the room with the fifty dollar bill in her pocket. Sora is still giggling. Riku can't stop blushing. "Sora!" Riku says but he can't help but laugh too. Tifa strides in through the red curtain and pours their tea. Tifa places a glass of water to each teen. She leaves the metal teapot on the table and whispers to Sora, "I have more stories about Riku that I think you will like."

"I heard that!" Riku says bitterly. Tifa ruffles up Riku's silver hair. "You're so cute when you're angry." Tifa says and she frolics out of the private room. Sora puts an ice cube in his tea. "She is funny." Sora says. Riku is silent for a moment. "Sora…" Riku says. The brunette turns his head to Riku and the passionate silver teen locks lips with him.

Sora feels Riku's wet tongue slip in and he grants the guest happily. They play in their mouths and Sora gets on Riku's lap. The heat burns up as Riku reaches down Sora's back then into his pants. The brunette reaches his tongue with Riku's and teases with his hand under Riku's shirt. Sora stands up and pushes Riku down on the table. "Hi Princess." Sora says with a giggle.

Riku's mouth opens up as Sora glides his tongue back inside. The brunette feels up Riku's shirt and pinches a nipple. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Tifa exclaims. The couple frantically returns to their seats. "Um…I'll just leave…" Tifa says. "No it's okay. Sora and I should go anyway." Riku says and he slips a 100 dollar bill into Tifa's hand as he heads for the exit. Sora follows behind. "Riku!" Sora protests.

The silver teen holds Sora's hand. "C'mon. Or we will miss it." Riku says. Sora looks confused. "Bye!" Tifa calls out. As soon as the couple is gone, Tifa shakes her head. "I should just spy through the curtain on them next time…wow that was hot." Tifa says.

Riku opens the door for Sora then gets in on the driver's side. "Ready?" Riku asks. "For what?" Sora replies. Riku speeds his car out of the parking lot and onto the long road with ease. "Your present." Riku says with a warm smile.


	20. SoraxRiku Ch19

The scenery changed out the window as Riku sped his car down the road. _'Where could he be taking me? It seems like it's so far…'_ Sora thinks to himself. Suddenly Sora sees the moon is so bright in the sky and it is reflecting off of something….the ocean.

"Riku! Can we go to the beach?!" Sora exclaims and he bounces with excitement in his leather seat. The silver teen's mind flashes of images of Axel taking him there then afterwards when he got….raped by the pyro. _ 'Should I ever tell him what happened to me?'_ Riku thinks.

"Maybe some other time, Sora. This is a surprise." Riku says in a weird tone and he speeds up the convertible. Sora doesn't notice the strange tone and pouts at his boyfriend. "Pleeease?" Sora asks and he kisses Riku's cheek.

The knight smiles and shakes his head. "This present is better then some lame beach, Tenshi." Riku tells his love. The brunette sits back in on the black leather seat and turns his head to the window again.

The clear night sky is full of glittering stars and he watches the beach passing by in a moonlit blur. "Can I get a hint?" Sora asks with an impatient tone. Riku smirks and turns on to a dirt road.

"We have to walk to get to it from here." Riku says and he parks the car in front of a towering oak tree. Sora opens the door before Riku gets out of the car. The brunette smiles and dances a little. "Can you be any slower, Riku?" Sora jokes and his tone is very impatient.

Riku smirks and closes the door to his ruby red jaguar. "I can't imagine how your parents dealt with a kid like you. Were you always so….anxious, love?" Riku asks and he ruffles Sora's brunette spikes.

They walk hand in hand and Sora's vision becomes stronger as he gets use to the dark. The forest leaves crunch beneath their feet and the smell of trees is so damp. "I hope it doesn't rain soon. It might be dangerous if it rains." Riku says and Sora automatically thinks harder about what the present could be.

"Is it….horse riding?!" Sora asks and Riku shakes his head no. "Good guess though. But that is not the present, my angel." Riku says and he wraps his arm securely around the brunette's slender waist.

Sora thinks some more as they walk over gnarled tree roots and huge rocks. "Are we….having a picnic?!" Sora asks with more delight. Riku laughs to himself. "I'm not THAT boring. That is not the present." Riku teases as he can see his boyfriend is getting more anxious.

The blue eyed teen looks around for any hints. "Is it a….bed?!" Sora asks then blushes. Riku laughs to himself. "No it isn't, Sora. That's for later." Riku says then winks. "Now I'm really…anxious." Sora admits with an uber blush. The green eyed fighter kisses Sora's neck.

"We are almost there, Sora." Riku says and he kisses Sora's ear. They make their way through the maze of oak trees and Sora gasps. "RIKU!!!! IT'S !!!" Sora exclaims then he runs toward the present.

Riku follows along quickly and grabs Sora's hand. "Sora be careful! You might slip!" Riku warns but Sora is already too busy gazing over the present. "Riku, relax. I have you to protect me." Sora jokes and Riku takes their shirts off.

"I think it will be better in the rain." Sora says and he pokes Riku's nose. The silver warrior wrinkles his nose like a rabbit and Sora giggles. Riku takes off his shoes and Sora does the same with his own shoes.

Riku smiles as their eyes meet. "You ready for this?" Riku asks and he pokes Sora's nose. The brunette rolls his eyes. "Are you afraid I might get to tired?" Sora jokes. Riku laughs with his boyfriend.

"I'm just afraid that you won't be able to keep up with me." Riku snaps playfully back. Sora tickles Riku's side and the silver teen laughs. "Hey hey hey! Okay I take that back!" Riku says and Sora stops. "You are quite the fighter, Riku." Sora laughs and Riku's expression goes blank.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora asks as he studies the strange look on Riku's face. _'You are quite the fighter, Riku……that's what Axel said….'_ Riku thinks and Sora looks confused at Riku.

The silver teen snaps out of his nightmare trance. "Oh sorry, um, after you." Riku says and he gestures. Sora grins and kisses Riku's lips. "Let's go at the same time. It will be more fun." Sora says and he grabs Riku's hand. "Together." Riku says and he pulls Sora in for a longer kiss.

Sora parts the kiss and says, "Save it for later, love." Riku smiles and leads Sora to the present. There it stands. A bounce house that is at least 8 feet by 8 feet. Sora crawls in and Riku follows behind.

The brunette tackles the silver romantic and he pins Riku down like it is a wrestling match. The bright red plastic bounces under Riku as Sora shifts himself on top of his boyfriend.

Sora looks down at Riku and smiles childishly. "Thanks Riku!" Sora says and he kisses Riku's lips. "You are driving me mad, Sora." Riku points out as Sora pressures his crotch. "Oops. Sorry." Sora says innocently and he backs off.

The brunette jumps and builds up his height. Riku laughs and his manages to stand up as the house bounces like crazy. Sora takes Riku's hand. "You are such a child." Riku jokes as Sora smiles with delight.

"Ah shut up, Lu!" Sora snaps then laughs. Riku jumps with Sora and he maintains his balance. A rush of adrenaline comes over Sora and he stops. "What is it? Are you tired out?" Riku asks his love.

Sora smiles and grabs Riku's belt loops. The brunette yanks him so their bare chests are together. "Someone is courageous." Riku points out and his lips turn blue in the cold air. "Someone is cold." Sora says and Riku falls silent.

_ '…"Someone is cold." Axel said that…on the beach…we kissed…that fucking pervert…I hate Axel.'_ Riku thinks and his green eyes tense up. "Riku? What is wrong?" Sora asks with a concerned voice.

Riku cuts Sora off with an interrupting lustful kiss. "Riku…" Sora whispers and he holds him close. "I'm yours." Riku whispers and he captures Sora's sweet lips again. The brunette licks across Riku's pale lips and tastes the striking spearmint flavour.

Sora's fingers stay hooked on Riku's belt loops and he shuffles his step on the trampoline like floor. The silver lover leans forward into Sora and puts his hands on Sora's lower back.

The brunette gets softly placed on the red vinyl and Riku enters his tongue inside Sora's mouth. Sora gets on Riku lap and starts grinding. Riku feels vulnerable and memories flash of the darkness and Axel's tongue licking up his neck.

"Sora…I…" Riku begins to speak but Sora is already rocking and applying more pressure on his member. "Nyaah!" Riku exclaims but Sora silences Riku with a love blinding kiss.

Riku's tongue caresses against Sora's eager tongue and Sora's hips circle as he grinds against Riku. _'…Axel….'_ Riku thinks and the images of Axel burn like a raging fire in his mind. Uncontrollable lust…

Sora pulls away and sees Riku is in tears. The brunette's smile changes and droops into a gasp. "Riku? Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asks and Riku wipes his eyes. "Sora…..I can't tell you now…I'll ruin the moment…" Riku says and he pulls Sora in for another kiss.

The brunette pulls away and puts his hand on Riku's chin. "Riku just tell me." Sora says and he looks deeply into Riku's eyes like he is searching for a hidden answer. "Can I tell you later?" Riku asks and he kisses Sora's raw lips.

Sora sighs then lets out a smile. "As long as you don't cry like a baby again, Riku." Sora teases and he slips his hand in Riku's pants. "I'm not a baby, Axel!" Riku blurts out then bites his tongue.

"WHAT?!" Sora asks and Riku falls silent. The brunette shakes his head. "No…no…this can't be…you don't have feelings for him, do you?" Sora asks and tears build up in his ocean eyes.

Riku puts his hand on Sora's face but Sora backs off and gets at the other end of the bounce house. "Sora…Axel raped me before…I don't have feelings for him at all…It's just…the memories are strong and they burn me, Sora, it hurts! I'm sorry but I had to tell you because…I love you and I hate keeping secrets…" Riku admits and Sora takes a breath.

"That….horny bastard." Sora hisses and his fists tighten. "Let's kick his ass now, Riku!!!" Sora demands and he quickly gets out of the house and makes his way out of the forest. Riku is immediately at his side and he catches Sora's hand.

Riku presses his lips against Sora's and the brunette's heart speeds up at the new forceful kiss. So maddening and brilliant. The silver teen licks Sora's lips then faintly smiles. "Please Sora…not now…I…want you now and I don't want to ruin the moment…" Riku whispers in Sora's ear.

Sora blushes and Riku carries Sora back to the bounce house. The rain begins and Sora smiles at Riku. "I can't wait for the bed, Sora. Please." Riku asks and Sora laughs a little. They crawl back inside the bounce house.

The brunette smirks and Riku's eyebrows rise. Sora bites at Riku's button on his jeans. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes, love." Sora says and he slides Riku's zipper down. "And you too." Riku says and he fiddles with Sora's dark jeans. _'I…hate Axel…I…love Sora…'_ Riku tells himself. _'Axel...'_ Riku thinks again as Sora slips his tongue in his mouth.


	21. SoraxRiku Ch20

"Riku…" Sora mumbles as his fingers trace down Riku's neck. The silver lover's eyes fight to stay awake as Sora licks Riku's lips. "Sora…are you…" Riku speaks out but Sora's lips are pressing down his neck.

Sora's mouth kisses down Riku's bare chest and he slips his hand inside Riku's pants. The rain starts and the drops fall through the mesh ceiling. Sora smiles as he strokes Riku. The silver teen gasps and the raindrops dot his body with moonlit dots.

"I love you so much, Riku." Sora says and he massages Riku's member. The silver lover catches his breath and Sora begins unbuttoning his pants. "I love you too, Sora." Riku says and he sits on his knees to reach Sora.

Riku's hands brush down Sora's bare back and he slides his hands into Sora's jeans. The brunette smiles and kisses Riku's wet lips. Riku leans forward and let's Sora down gently on the bouncy red vinyl.

The silver teen spreads his legs so he can straddle on top of Sora. His hand reaches to Sora's face and he draws a line down Sora's jaw with the back of his finger. Riku leans down and enters his tongue inside his partner's ready mouth. _'Axel…'_ Riku thinks.

Sora leans forward into the kiss and he bends his elbows to push himself higher. Riku feels Sora's tongue enter inside his mouth too. The silver romantic presses himself and rocks back and forth against Sora's pressure zone.

The brunette smiles and he slides his hand up Riku's bare chest. Riku lies on top of his partner and Sora holds him close as he kisses down Riku's neck. "Make me hot." Sora whispers in the silver locket teen's ear.

The silver romantic takes Sora's raw, lustful lips with his mouth and soothes them. "Riku…I want to…" Sora speaks in between blistering kisses. Sora takes Riku under him and grinds his hand inside Riku's pants. The loose jeans of the two teens slip off into the corner of the house.

"Sora…nnn…" Riku says as Sora licks a pattern on Riku's nipple. The brunette pulls the nipple up with his lips as Sora smoothes his hand down Riku's back and his hand folds under the boxers. Riku gasps at the feeling of Sora's arctic hand caressing his thigh. "Sora…take me…" Riku says in a hushed voice._ 'Axel…please take me…I want you…NO ahhh I love Sora! Not Axel!'_ Riku thinks to himself as Sora slips off their boxers.

The nude teen plays seme for the night as he curves his hand beneath Riku's silk-smooth thigh. Sora's lips kiss softly under Riku's neck and he smiles at his prey. _'I want you all over me…so badly…'_ Riku thinks as Sora hooks Riku's leg on his hip. Sora invites his tongue through the entrance of the burning, lusting lips. Riku's lips mold and camber with Sora's arbitrary lips.

Sora's phone rings somewhere in the bounce house. "OH! My mom is calling!" Sora exclaims and he frantically finds the phone. "Hello?" Sora asks and he says 'uh-huh' a lot. Riku restrains himself from lion-pouncing on Sora and Sora flips the phone shut. "I need to be home soon…" Sora says with a sad pout. Riku tugs Sora forward and the brunette lies on top of Riku.

"But…I can stay a little longer…" Sora says mischievously and he rocks his loin forward on Riku's. The silver knight hisses with pleasure. "I'll make this fast, Riku." Sora says with a dazzle in his moment-of-badassness eyes. "Take your time…I'll get you home." Riku whispers and his lips flounce wet kisses down Sora's neck.

Riku melts against the smiling brunette. "I love you, Riku." Sora says and Riku pulls Sora's hips closer. "I love you too." Riku whispers and he gasps as Sora strokes their members together. Sora tightens his grip and he kisses Riku with teasing, deep, slow kisses. "Taste me…" Riku mutters suddenly in the moment.

The brunette blushes as he snaps back to reality. "Um…ok…" Sora says and he closes his eyes. He slips some fingers in his own mouth and he strokes their members with his slick, wet hand. "Nnn Sora…" Riku gasps as Sora grinds against him. He licks up Riku's precum and Riku moans softly. The coco teen fits his tongue around Riku's throbbing member and the silver teen quiets a sudden moan. Sora takes the member inside his mouth.

Sora snakes his tongue in hypnotizing patterns up and down Riku's length. "Ahhhh!" Riku moans out loud and he cums into Sora's anxious mouth. Sora licks him up and he brushes his lips up Riku's throat. "I want to have you." Sora whispers and Riku flips over. Sora thrusts into Riku's very tight entrance and he moans louder then Riku. The silver teen starts laughing and Sora rolls his eyes.

"Ahhh Riku." Sora begs and Riku becomes less tense as Sora thrusts in and out. The cell phone rings again and they both start at it. "Hold on…" Sora says with clenched teeth and he picks up his cell phone. "Hello?" Sora asks with a calm voice. Riku awkwardly stays on all fours with Sora inside him. "Sora…" Riku whispers and Sora flips his phone shut. "I need to be home soon." Sora says and he puts his phone down.

"Okay." Riku says and Sora suddenly picks up speed on Riku. The silver teen accidentally presses Sora's cell phone with his hand. Sora grips Riku's hard erection in his hand and he cums into Riku. They both moan and Sora pulls out of Riku. The silver teen notices Kairi is on the line on Sora's cell phone. "Shit!" Riku exclaims and he hangs up the phone.

"What Riku?!" Sora asks and Riku freaks out. "I I I I pressed the phone and it called Kairi!" Riku exclaims and Sora is dead silent then he laughs really loud. "It's not funny…" Riku says and Sora laughs so hard he starts crying. "HAHAHA YES IT IS!" Sora shouts and he hugs Riku's body against his. Sora nibbles on Riku's bottom lip and he captures Riku's chin with his teeth.

"Let's go, Tenshi." Riku says and he nuzzles Sora's throat with his lips. They dress together with some difficulty of losing balance in the house. Riku scoops Sora up in his arms and Sora cuddles against him. He carries Sora to the car and they both get inside it.

Sora checks his phone and he texts his mom a message. Riku pulls the car back on to the road. "I hope she won't be upset." Sora says and he looks at Riku. "She doesn't know we are…dating…" Sora admits and Riku falls silent. "Neither does my mom…she doesn't even know I'm bi…" Riku says and Sora puts his head on Riku's shoulder.

Riku speeds down the road and Sora clinches the door. "Riku! You're going to fast!" Sora exclaims but he can't help but smile. "It's fine, Tenshi. I'll protect you." Riku says and he reaches past 100mph. Sora laughs a little in excitement and Riku grins. He pushes the gas pedal more and the car flashes through the wild wind.

The brunette looks at Riku and the silver teen has a strange look in his eyes. "Riku…?" Sora asks and the other teen snaps back into focus. "Sorry I'm just thinking. I'll get you home." Riku says and Sora nods. The car stays quiet and Riku slows the car to a normal speed once they reach into the city limits.

Riku stops in front of Sora's house and the brunette sucks a light kiss from Riku's daring lips. Sora parts the kiss then smiles sweetly. "See you tomorrow." Riku says and Sora smiles. "Bye Riku." Sora says and he quickly runs inside the house before his mom grounds him for being past curfew. Riku watches Sora disappear and he drives back home.

Lu is waiting on the steps of Riku's mansion with a malice grin plastered on her cute face. "Heeey Riku." Lu says with a devil look in her eyes with something behind her back. Riku gets out of the car and Lu is giggling. "Guess what I found in your room!" Lu exclaims and she holds out a white hippo stuffed animal in front of her. She bursts into laughter.

Riku snatches the hippo from her and it squeaks. "Hey! That's mine!" Riku exclaims and Lu cackles maniacally. "You are such a little princess with your little honey. What's his name again? Yoda?" Lu asks and Riku tightens his grip on his stuffed animal buddie. "It's Sora!" Riku shouts and Lu giggles.

The silver teen runs up to his room and his cell phone beeps from a text message. Riku opens it and it's from Sora. _'Good night, my knight.'_ Sora texts. Riku texts him back. _'Good night, my Tenshi.'_ Riku sends the text and he lies down on his bed. His white pudgy hippo stuffed animal stares at him with those tiny black eyes. "Good night, hippopotame." Riku says with a smile.

The morning was all a blur to Riku because he was so anxious to see his darling. "Pence!" Riku calls out in the hallway and Pence turns around. "Hey, lover boy! Where is your boy toy?" Pence jokes and Riku rolls his eyes. "Have you seen him?" Riku asks and Pence shakes his head no. The bell rings for first period and Riku leaves without saying goodbye to Pence.

Axel's eyes scan the crowded hallway for a familiar face. His mouth curls into a Cheshire grin when he sees his victim. He stalks over to Demyx. "Hey there, Demy." Axel says. Demyx sighs and opens his locker.

The red valentine leans against the lockers as he watches Demyx put textbooks in the locker. "I have an invitation for you." Axel says with a playful grin. "Where do you want me?" Demyx asks and he looks at Axel.

"In my pants." Axel quickly mutters then laughs to himself. Demyx rolls his eyes and he shuffles through his folder for his Biology homework. "Not funny." Demyx says dully. "Sorry, Dem. But I don't want to ask you something…" Axel says.

Marluxia is making out with someone a couple locker away. "Ew do that somewhere else, Frenchie!" Axel calls out to the couple. Demyx runs away before Axel can look back. "Wait! Demyx!" Axel calls out and he sees Riku closing his locker. _'I love you…'_ Axel thinks as he watches the silver boy.

Riku walks down the crowded hall and up the stairs to the next floor. He hears some screaming and the hallway empties. "Kairi! Oh my god!" Naminé screams in the girl's bathroom. Riku slyly saunters over to the target of screaming.

"Selphie!" Kairi yells inside the girls' bathroom. Riku leans against the water fountain next to the bathroom to listen. "Kairi! You are such a liar!" Selphie says and Riku hears someone crying. "It's okay, Naminé." Selphie says and Riku scoots toward the door more.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Selphie!" Kairi exclaims in the bathroom. "Kairi calm down! Let me see it again." Naminé says. "Don't Naminé! Kairi is just a jealous bitch." Selphie snaps.

"Selphie I hate you!" Kairi yells and she bursts through the bathroom door with mascara running. Riku backs away but Kairi is too upset to notice him. "Kairi wait!" Naminé shouts and she runs after Kairi.

Riku looks at the closed bathroom door and Selphie comes out after a few minutes with her hair messed up like she hasn't slept in days. She doesn't make eye contact with Riku as she blankly walks like a zombie down the hall.

The late bell rings and Riku quickly rushes to class. He bumps into Zexion. "Riku." Zexion says with a scowl. "Ummm…can you write me a pass to class? Please?" Riku asks and Zexion glares at him with his contacts. "Fine. But only because today is a good day." Zexion says and he scribbles his signature on a pink piece of paper. Riku thanks Zexion and rushes to Xemnas's Biology class.

Xemnas's eyes dart at Riku and the silver teen hands the pass to Xemnas. "Have a seat, Mr. Lockhart." Xemnas mutters with a gesture to the seat next to Demyx. Xemnas sounds like he is getting a bad headache. Riku sits next to Demyx.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Without it, our brain functions are slower and foggier. A well balanced breakfast results in something positive like a good grade on the test in this class tomorrow." Xemnas lectures to his Biology class. Axel yawns and Xemnas's eyes snap to him. "And what did you have for breakfast, Mr. Flynn?" Xemnas asks and Axel's eyes look up at the tall teacher.

"I had one blond virgin on the third floor of the apartment building, two brunettes in the janitor's closet and four non-virgins by my locker before first period." Axel says with a witty grin. Xemnas rolls his eyes and stalks back to the front of the classroom.

Riku turns to his notebook and sketches his boyfriend's face. Principal Saix walks in and three policemen follow behind him. Saix motions for Xemnas to talk to him outside the classroom. Xemnas nods and leaves the classroom.

Axel kisses Roxas's lips and Xemnas storms back inside the classroom. "Attention students. We have two new students join us here at Twilight High." Xemnas says and Ruk walks in the classroom. The silver teen scrawls something on the edge of his sketchbook and rips it out. Ruk catches it and slyly puts it in his pocket. Riku sinks in his chair and Ruk sits behind Riku. He tosses the note as Ruk walks by.

A red head girl walks in and waves to Axel. The pyro rolls his eyes at her. Ruk reads the note: _"Come to my house tomorrow after school. I need to talk to you. Be a good nobody and show up. It's about Sora. ~ Riku"_ Ruk slips the note in his back pocket.

"Please welcome, Ruk Lockhart and Vyxsin Flynn." Xemnas announces. Vyxsin rolls her eyes at her full name being said. "Please it's just Vix." The red head says. Riku's jaw drops. Demyx whistles like a hungry dog as Vix sits in an empty chair next to Ruk.

Xemnas goes into another lecture about the difference between plant and animal cells. Vix pokes Riku's hair and Riku turns around. "My brother Axel has told me a lot about you and your little brunette pet called Sora. So you better watch your ass before you get it whipped." Vix hisses between her teeth.

Riku turns back to face the front of the class and Demyx nudges Riku's arm. "She is quite the fox, eh Riku?" Demyx says in a muted voice. Riku sinks in his squeaky blue chair and goes back to rubbing his fingers over his art to shade the hair. _'I need to see, Sora. I need to…I hope he comes back soon.'_ Riku thinks.

Vix makes eye contact with Axel and makes a smug look. Axel mouths to her: _'Don't fuck with Riku.'_ Vix rolls her green eyes and fixes her eyeliner. Ruk stays awake through the boring lecture and the bell rings to dismiss the class.

Riku rushes through the school day with no sight of Sora. He calls Sora's cell phone but it just goes straight to voicemail. "Hey it's Sora! Leave a message and I'll call you back!" Sora's voicemail chirps everytime. Riku passes a pair of policemen with dark sunglasses in the student parking lot. _'Why is there police here?'_ Riku wonders and he opens the door to the classroom.

After school, the silverette avoids his friends and goes straight to his car. Riku sighs and drives home. "Tough day?" Lu asks as Riku slams the front door closed. Riku grumbles and stomps up the stairs like a temper tantrum child.

The neon teen shrugs and goes back to scrubbing the floor. She flips her new apple green hair out of her eyes and the doorbell rings. "No one is home." Lu calls out and there is a pause. The doorbell rings again. "If this is Kairi, I'm going to slap you again." Lu warns and he throws the brush down on the marble. She wipes her soapy hands on her apple embroidered apron.

Lu opens the front door and Ruk is standing there smiling at her. She glares at him like he is an annoying salesman then slams the door shut. Ruk sighs and knocks on the door. Lu opens it again and death glares at him. "What do you want, boy?" She snaps at him. Ruk scratches the back of his head.

"Riku told me to come over." Ruk says and Lu looks at him up and down. The brunette has a longer shaggy hair cut now with a strip of bright red in it and a tuxedo suit. "Are you okay? You didn't like her, did you?" Lu asks with suspicion.

Ruk stays silent for a moment and before he says something Lu cuts him off. "You didn't have anything to do with this….did you?!" She asks and her golden eyes swift back and forth.

"No no. Of course not. I'm just here to see, Riku." Ruk explains and Lu smirks. "What were you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Ruk asks after a bit of processing Lu's fast typewriter words stringing through his head. Lu changes the subject. "Well the kid, Snorta, isn't here right now so if you want to screw Riku, just please close the door." Lu says with a natural tone.

The brunette's hazel green eyes widen. "WHAT?! I'm not going to do that!!!" Ruk screams in surprise. Lu laughs to herself and her neon green hair flips out of her eyes. Riku rushes down the stairs and spots Ruk. "Come here. Now!" Riku demands his nobody.

Ruk saunters over to Riku and the silver teen grabs Ruk by the ear like a punishing mother. "If I hear you fooling around, I'm going to lose my lunch!" Lu calls out as the two teens rush up the stairs.

Riku mumbles something incoherent and Ruk says 'ow' every five seconds as Riku tugs him. Lu watches them leave. "Man he is one sexy beast." Lu says about Ruk with a devilish smile and she goes back to scrubbing the floor like a Cinderella.

The brunette sits on Riku's bed and the silver boy stares at him harshly. "What happened to Sora?" Riku asks like he is interrogating the poor nobody. "I don't know. But there has been police everywhere today. It's freaking me out. I think Lu knows something." Ruk says and Riku sighs. "LUUUUU!" Riku calls out and the door squeaks open. The Lolita teen is standing there with a bag.

"What's the bag for?" Ruk asks and Lu grins. "In case Riku was going at you doggie-style I wanted to puke in the bag instead of on the floor." Lu says and Riku rolls his eyes. "Ruk says you know something that we don't." Riku says and Lu raises an eyebrow. "Yuffie has been dating a police officer for awhile and don't worry. Nothing has happened to Sora. You'll probably find out about the crime tomorrow." Lu says and she leans in the door frame.

"Crime?!" Riku asks and Ruk is speechless. The brunette grins a little. "Is Kairi arrested for prostitution?" Ruk asks and Lu shakes her head. "It's nothing like that. They haven't caught the 'bad guy' yet. You'll probably see your little honey tomorrow, teddy bear." Lu says to Riku and she leaves the room.

Ruk gets up and walks to the door. "I have to go, Riku. Don't worry. It will be fine." Ruk assures his other and he leaves the room. "By the way, Ruk!" Riku says and Ruk saunters backwards. "Yeah?" Ruk asks. "What's with the suit?" Riku asks and Ruk shrugs. "I need to get ready…for Prom." Ruk says.

"You have a date, Ruk?" Riku asks and Ruk shakes his head no. "But I'm getting ready…I want to ask someone…" Ruk says and he leaves without a goodbye. Riku stares at the ceiling and his heart ceases to calm. _'Sora…I'm so worried…'_ Riku thinks and he drifts off to sleep.

Day two and Riku reaches the school. Hope fills his heart as he spots some familiar faces in the quad area. But the one he is looking for isn't there. Riku rushes off to the lockers and Axel walks by. They exchange odd glances and a lump fills Riku's throat. _'Axel…'_ Riku thinks. Roxas walks by Riku and the silver teen's jaw clenches. _'Roxas…'_ Riku thinks with hate.

Roxas sits outside next to Hayner and Demyx joins them. "You won't believe what just happened!" Demyx says but Hayner laughs and the water boy looks confused. "We know and Hayner finds it very funny." Roxas says and gives Hayner's side a playful tickle. The dirty blond falls over laughing.

Demyx puts on a zoolander expression as he thinks. "So you know about Axel?" Demyx finally asks and the two blonds nod. Demyx frets a little. "I think I made a mistake…" Demyx says and Hayner pats him on the back. "Awww don't cry." Hayner teases and Demyx growls at him.

Axel approaches and Demyx quickly says, "See you in Bio!" The water boy runs away and Axel sits next to Hayner. "Hey shorties." Axel purrs and Hayner snorts with laughter when Roxas scowls. "Hey I like your pants Axel." Hayner says and the red head grins. "I like Axel's pants on the floor in my bedroom." Roxas suddenly says with an alluring tone.

The pyromaniac's eyes widened in shock but he composes himself into a grin. "Since when are you Mr. Confident?" Axel asks and he pushes Hayner out of the way to get the to blond. "You don't know a lot about me, Axel." Roxas whispers with a charming smile. _'You really don't…'_ Roxas thinks with a sting of guilt in his gut.

A squad of serious police with fierce eyes enters the quad area. Hayner hits Axel back and the pyro gets furious. The police's eyes automatically shift to the teens in utter unison. "I'm going to go find Demyx." Roxas says out of the blue and nervously fast walks away in fear as the police march closer. _'I…I had to do it…I had to…Or else the secret would have gone out.'_ Roxas thinks to himself.

He winds his way through the halls and Pence eagerly joins at his side. "GUESS WHAT!" Pence says with his iPod headphones in his ears. Roxas takes the white headphones out and manages a smile. "You yell when the volume is too loud." Roxas giggles and Pence snorts with laughter. "Sorry. Well anyway. Guess what?!" Pence says eagerly.

"What?" Roxas says and he waves to Naminé. She waves back and blows him a kiss. "I have a date for the Prom!" Pence says with a delighted smile. "Really?!" Roxas asks in shock. "Yes! I asked Selphie at Marluxia's party and she said YES!" Pence almost squeals then clears his throat back to his 'manly voice'.

The blond's heart thunks down in his chest. "Selphie…?" Roxas asks with sorrow in his tone. Pence nods with pure excitement. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy and I have been-" Pence cuts his sentence off when he sees Roxas's eyes become glassy with tears. "Roxas!" Pence says and he hugs his crying friend. "Did you want to ask her?" Pence asks and Roxas shuffles out of the rough hug.

"I…did…" Roxas says and he wipes his eyes. Naminé walks over with a smile and the blond pulls himself together. "Hey Rox! Hey Pence!" Naminé says with cheer. Pence nods to her and Roxas leaves without saying goodbye. He stampedes his way with frustration to the restroom in the deserted G-buildings.

The buildings are under repair and the caution tape lines the doors and stairways. Roxas pushes open the bathroom door and kicks open all the stalls. Empty. The blue eyed angel opens his backpack and takes out a cigarette. He lights it with his nervous hands and inhales the killer on a stick.

Roxas exhales and his eyes close. _'I'm…a monster…'_ Roxas thinks and he focuses his eyes to the janitor's cart. _'He must have forgotten it.'_ Roxas thinks and he tosses his cigarette in the toilet then flushes it. The blond grabs a can of air freshener off of the cart and sprays out the entire bottle. He throws it in the over flowing trash can and discreetly exits the restroom.

Riku walks by and doesn't make eye contact. _'I know you saw me, you bastard.'_ Roxas thinks and he glares at the silver teen. Riku strolls and looks around suspiciously. _'What is he doing…?'_ Roxas thinks and he sees Ruk come up to him. They whisper extremely softly and Roxas cuts through a hallway then stands against a wall. He sees the back of Riku and Ruk doesn't notice Roxas.

"Riku…do you really think you should do that?" Ruk asks and Riku bites his bottom lip. "I'm going to go talk to them now. I just hope it won't turn out…bad…" Riku says and Ruk raises his voice normally as some police walk by. "Well you are prepared…right?" Ruk asks and Riku nods. They walk together across the path to the I-buildings. Roxas's eyes widen. _'He can't say it! He can't! I'll be ruined!'_ Roxas thinks. "Sora!" Roxas calls out.

Roxas rushes to class once the bell rings and Ruk walks slowly with Riku. "I think you should, Riku. Just don't worry. Sora will be here. He has to. It's almost Prom." Ruk says and Riku frowns. "Yeah…I guess I'll see him soon." Riku says and they walk inside the Biology class.

The silver artist looks up and sees Naminé whispering to Kairi. "What's going on?" Riku whispers to Demyx. The blond shrugs and he is startled when suddenly the speaker beeps for an announcement from the secretary. "Attention students. Break after this period will not happen, instead may all the students attend the auditorium for an emergency assembly." The speaker says.

Ruk and Riku take their seats. Demyx joins at the seat next to Riku. The lecture is painfully boring and Demyx fights away his urge to fall asleep. Principal Saix enters the classroom but this time there is one policeman beside him.

Xemnas exits the room and he eyes the class. "Be good." He hisses and he closes the door in a slam. The black desks are unusually quiet and the biology partners don't make eye contact. Axel taps his number two pencil on the desk and Roxas stares blankly at the chalkboard.

The classroom lights flicker off and Roxas's heart speeds up. _'No they can't…They weren't suppose to find out I did it…'_ Roxas thinks and the speaker beeps on. "Earthquake drill." The speaker rings out and the classmates quickly get under their desks. Axel gets under the desk with Roxas.

The blond's lip starts quivering. _'I shouldn't of done it…'_ Roxas thinks. Axel grins and says, "Aw Roxy. You're sad. Come sit on my lap!" Roxas clings to Axel and cries. The pyro rubs up and down the sobbing blond's back. "Now now." Axel purrs and he hugs Roxas.

Roxas shrugs away from Axel and the lights turn back on. Xemnas enters the classroom. "Everyone. Follow me to the auditorium." Xemnas says and the classmates exits the room in a follow-the-leader fashion. _'They know…they know…'_ Roxas thinks and he looks at Kairi with scared eyes. "Roxas. You are safe." Kairi assures Roxas and the blond nods.

The students of Traverse High file through the aisles of seats. Vix sits with Axel and she whispers something to him. Riku sits with Demyx and Ruk. Principal Saix takes the microphone and quiets down the rowdy crowd. All eyes focus on the stage. "There has been…a murder…" Principal Saix says and Riku almost faints. "Sora!" Riku shouts in fear and Demyx covers the silver teen's mouth. "Our dear student, Selphie, has been found yesterday after school in the girls' bathroom. She has been choked to death…we have not found the murderer but the police will be searching." He bellows in the microphone.

Riku sighs and there is hundreds of sniffing noses as teens bawl their eyes out. "There will be a ceremony held at lunch today if you wish to attend. We will all miss Selphie and she will always be a part of this school." Principal Saix says. Demyx hugs Riku tightly and Riku draws in shaky breaths. "Sora…I hope he is okay…there is a murderer…on the loose…" Riku whispers in a panicked voice.

"It will be okay, Riku." Demyx whispers and Ruk tears up as Principal Saix speaks some more. Riku cries against the blond and Ruk hugs Riku too. The emergency assembly is dismissed and the teens meet up after 3rd and 4th period for lunch. Axel walks alone and the police watch everyone's move.

Axel strolls inside the library with a little too casual expression as he whistles. Zexion looks up from his book. His eyes are a pale gray-blue because Axel suggested having contacts instead of the librarian glasses.

The red charmer puts his hands on Zexion's desk and smiles. "No time for games right now, Axel." Zexion mutters and Axel watches his legs cross. The pyro perv smirks at Zexion's lady-like attitude.

"There's always time for play, my dove." Axel says and he interrupts Zexion's interjection by leaning over to licks his tongue over Zexion's open mouth. "Axel!" Zexion hisses after a moment of being lost under Axel's spell.

"I can't do this with a student." The dark librarian teen says. Axel rolls his eyes and sits on Zexion's lap. "I'm not a student, Zexion. I'm an expert." Axel says and he slips his hand into the dark teen's pants.

"Axel! Quit…nyaaah…it!" Zexion says in a muted scream. The red lover hides under Zexion's desk so no one can see him. "Please, my pale princess?" Axel whimpers like a puppy. "No. It's 10am and there are students in the library. Not to mention the police on campus! Do you want me to get banned from the school district?!" Zexion lectures his soul mate.

"No…" Axel says as he bites Zexion's pants with his caressing mouth. "There is no time for this. I have to study." Zexion says and he goes back to his massive black book. Axel grabs the book out of Zexion's hands and his eyes widen. "HOLY HEARTLESS!" Axel screams and students look at Zexion because they don't know Axel is under the desk.

Zexion's cheeks flush a little as Axel marvels over the book. "I already know these…but I didn't know you were planning…" Axel says with a devilish grin as he hands the book of sexual positions back to Zexion.

"I always wanted to know what you were 'reading', Snow White. Can I keep your dirty book?" The valentine snickers. "No, Axel." Zexion says as puts his book in his desk and scowls at Axel. "I told you Axel." Zexion begins. "Ya ya ya. I got it memorized. But I can give you a lesson. We can learn and play at the same time, Mr. Girl Pants." Axel says and he puts his lips toward Zexion's crotch.

"Axel you've got to be kidding me." Zexion says with panicked eyes shifting around the library. "It's called the silent game, butt zex. You won't get caught of you keep your mouth shut. Let my mouth do the work." Axel murmurs sensually as he slides down Zexion's pants zipper. "You are so stupid…" Zexion mutters. "Hush, pixie." Axel snaps as he hand begins to stroke Zexion.

Riku walks in the library and he sees Zexion having a spaz-moaning attack at his desk. Demyx waves to Riku and the silver teen joins him. "So you know Axel asked me to Prom, right?" Demyx whispers and Riku nods. "Well…I'm going with someone else." Demyx says and he looks around to make sure no one is eaves dropping.

"Who is it?" Riku asks and Demyx sucks in a deep breath. "I'm going with Marly." Demyx admits and Riku's jaw drops. "What the hell, Dem?!" Riku asks and Demyx blushes. "I think I'm going to puke! He is so…feminine! Are you are on crack, Dem?!" Riku exclaims and teens stare at Riku's panic attack.

"Quiet hippo boy!" Demyx says and Riku raises an eyebrow. "Lu told me." Demyx says with an I'm-too-cute-to-die-please-don't-kill-me smile. "You're lucky I care about you or else you would have your tongue wrapped around your head right now." Riku says harshly. Demyx smiles as Marluxia struts into the library. Riku exits before he loses his lunch. "Ewww." Riku says and Axel crawls out of Zexion's desk. Police enter the library and Zexion zips his pants up.

"Will you…go to Prom with me?" Axel asks and Zexion blushes. "I know you've never gone before because you graduated early but…I really want to go with you." Axel says and Zexion nods. "I will." Zexion says and Axel smiles sincerely. "You are so beautiful." Axel says and he waves goodbye. Zexion sighs with love as Axel leaves the library.

Axel skips happily in the quad and he grabs a blue haired girl and locks lips with her then skips away. The girl faints and Axel skips away with happiness radiating from him. Ruk raises an eyebrow and turns away. He sees Axel dancing in the grass and he shakes his head.

"Gotta love those pyros." Ruk says and he stands up. Vix bumps into Ruk and the fire girl rubs her head. "Your chest is worse then a cement wall." Vix grumbles as she rubs her head. "Well it's better then being a Kairi all the time." Ruk jokes and Vix looks at him with confusion in her cat green eyes. She fixes her long red hair and Ruk feels like he is in a dream. Except it was one of those bad dreams, like the dream where you are naked at school.

"May I help you?" Vix asks with a snarl in her tone. "You're gorgeous. Will you go to the Prom with me?" Ruk blurts out and Vix's mouth gaps open. She glomps him and squeals like a fangirl. "Yesssss!!!" She exclaims and Ruk falls over on the grass.

On day three Riku begins in serious panic mode because Sora has not been seen. Axel watches Riku change after P.E from across the locker room. "Hey, manicure man." Axel says to Marluxia and the pink teen looks up. "What do you want, Satan?" Marluxia asks and the pyro gestures to Riku. "You think I can play tonsil hockey with him without getting bitch slapped?" Axel asks and Marluxia laughs. "Not even in your dreams, Smokey." Marluxia smirks and Axel rolls his eyes.

They walk out of the gym together and Axel freezes. Zexion is handcuffed and being put into a police car. "What happened?!" Axel exclaims and he grabs Hayner by the shirt. "Zexion has been arrested for teacher-student sexual contact! Don't hurt me!" Hayner begs for mercy and Axel drops Hayner.

"Zexion!" Axel shouts and the dark teen looks at Axel with terrified eyes. Axel's eyes fill with tears. "No…no…." Axel says and Marluxia pats Axel's back. Axel shrugs Marluxia away and he runs to Zexion. The car speeds off and leaves Axel alone. "Zexion…" Axel whispers and he stares at the long road. "Come back…I'm sorry…" Axel pleads and tears stream down his face.

"Get to class, Axel." Professor Leon demands and Axel slugs his way to the history buildings. Cloud notices Leon and he meets up with him. "So Leon…" Cloud says and Leon raises his eyebrows. "Teachers lounge?" Cloud asks and Leon grins. "I'll see you there on the couch." Leon says smoothly and they part separate ways so no suspicion is raised of their love affair.

Riku exits the locker room and walks alone to the quad. The silver teen tries for the billionth time to call Sora but it goes straight to his voicemail. Riku hangs up the phone and he walks across the cobble stones. The silver locket teen looks up and he sees his boyfriend.

Sora smiles as Riku rushes toward him. The brunette's heart aches as he remembers this could be…this is the last time he is with Riku. "Sora!" Riku exclaims in relief and he hugs Sora tightly.

"You're okay! I was so worried because you were gone for so long but you're here!" Riku says happily and he touches Sora's face with his pale hand. The brunette merely nods and feels tears welling up in his eyes. "Riku…" Sora whispers and his boyfriend hugs him passionately.

The silver lover cuts Sora's sentence off with a lustful kiss and he sucks lightly on Sora's bottom lip before he pulls away from the kiss. Sora blushes as Riku leans forward and Sora leans backward like he is doing the limbo. Riku plants another tasty kiss on his angel's lips.

"Riku…please…I need to tell you something…" Sora says and Riku pulls away despite his longing for his love. "Oh my god. You're pregnant!" Riku exclaims then adds a joking laugh at the end. The green eyed beauty kisses Sora's nose then adds a playful smile. "Boys can't get pregnant, Riku!" Sora snaps childishly. Riku laughs and kisses Sora again and again. "I was joking, Tenshi." Riku says and he sits down with Sora on the grass.

Sora lies down next to Riku and the silver teen turns to the brunette while supporting his head to look at Sora with his left hand on his head and his elbow bend on the green grass. _'Riku…I don't want it to end this way…'_ Sora thinks and Riku is smiling down at him.

The blue-eyed angel smiles and puts his hands on Riku's face. "Just remember Riku that…I'll always love you." Sora says and Riku looks at Sora with a bewildered expression. "Sora…what's going on?" Riku asks with fear in his voice. "Riku…" Sora begins but stops his sentence. _'Riku…I wish we could be together…'_ Sora thinks and Riku puts his soft hand on Sora's face. Sora puts his hand on top of Riku's. _'I can't let you go.'_ The couple thinks.

"Sora…tell me what is going on…" Riku says with a stern yet fretful tone. Sora starts crying and Riku hugs him. "I can't be with you anymore!" Sora admits and he cries against Riku's neck. The silver romantic's heart shatters. _'I'm sorry, Riku…my silver knight…'_ Sora thinks as Riku holds him to make the moment last.

"W-w-why Sora?" Riku says and his lips quiver with sadness. "My mom…she saw me kiss you that night in front of the house…she hates me because I am bi…and she hates you…I can't be with you anymore…" Sora says and he sobs against Riku's chest.

"I can't go to Prom with you, Riku…I'm moving to Traverse Town to my dad's house…I-i love you so much, Riku…" Sora cries and Riku's pale face turns paler like he is sick. "Sora…" Riku says and tears stream wildly down his face.

Roxas watches the couple from a couple yards away. _'This…wasn't my plan…but this is…perfect!'_ Roxas thinks and he smiles. The blond walks away before he is noticed. Riku stands up and hugs Sora tightly. "I can't let you go…I promised Sora…I promised…" Riku says with a breaking sad voice. Sora hugs Riku's warm body and his tears stain Riku's white dress shirt.

Sora captures Riku's lips and the moment seems forever as their tongues tie in knots. The fall rains begins and it doesn't break the couple. Riku longs for more of Sora's honey taste as he drinks up Sora's rough kisses. Their lips hover over each others and Riku scraps Sora's bottom lip softly between his teeth. Their eyes open and they are both red with tears.

"I love you, my sky angel." Riku says and Sora kisses Riku again. "I love you too…Ri-ku" Sora cries out quietly. Riku holds him close and the bell for class rings. "I can't leave…" Riku says and Sora buries his face in Riku's chest. "Me too…" Sora sobs and Riku holds him as close as possible.

Riku sits with Sora under a tree to shield them from the rain. Sora cuddles against Riku for warmth. "I'm so sorry, Riku…" Sora says and Riku lets Sora sit on his lap. The brunette nuzzles against Riku and his chest shakes as he breathes in after his sobs.

"It's no ones fault, Sora…" Riku says and they stay in silence. Sora kisses Riku for the longest time and the bell rings. The students quickly shuffle out of the classrooms with excitement on their faces; excitement for the rain and tomorrow which will be the best day of their lives. Prom night.

On the night of the Prom, Riku sits on the last step of the stairs in his tux. "You look quite snazzy, Kuku." Lu smirks and Riku is silent. Lu rolls her eyes and walks in her tiny shoes to the next room. The dusk light seeps through the windows and the front door opens. Marluxia steps inside in a bright pink tux. "C'mon, emo kid." Marluxia says and Riku shots Marluxia a death glare. "Sorry…" Marluxia says with a little smile.

Riku gets in the pink limo and a bunch of people are in it. He sits between Naminé and Pence. The brunette looks at Riku and pats Riku's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Pence tells Riku and the silver teen puts his head between his knees. The ride seemed to take forever or maybe Riku was the one stopping time.

Once the limo stopped, Riku was the first one rushing out to get away from the happy people. The Prom is held at Twilight Town's best hotel and the dance committee, aka Marluxia, made the place look like a night club. Riku leans against the wall as he isolates himself from everyone. Axel walks by and their eyes meet. The pyro keeps walking and Riku looks away.

Kairi is in the bathroom with Naminé. "You should try again, Kairi." Naminé says and Kairi locks the stall door. Naminé fixes her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. Kairi takes out the pregnancy test from her purse and tests herself. "I'm going to go find Fuu and Vix. Meet me by the tables." Naminé says and she exits the room.

Naminé scans the dance floor and she sees Fuu laughing with Vix by the tables. "Vix!!!" Naminé calls out and she runs Cinderella style to them. Riku watches them talk and Kairi rushes toward them. "Vix!" Kairi shouts and she meets with them. "Naminé…it's still positive." Kairi says and Vix looks confused.

"She's pregnant…" Fuu says and she hugs Kairi's shoulders. "By who?!!" Vix exclaims. "Sora raped me…" Kairi says and she bursts into tears. Riku's heart sinks in his chest. The silver teen runs to the bathroom with furious tears. He kicks open the door and sees Axel looking in the mirror with tears on his cheeks. The door swings closed behind Riku.

"…I guess you found out, huh?" Axel asks with a new tone in his voice. Sorrow. Riku nods and he stands next to his ex boyfriend. "…I guess we are all sad…" Riku says and he looks at Axel. The red valentine meets Riku's eyes. "You are so beautiful…Riku…" Axel says and Riku captures Axel's lips. _'Axel…'_ Riku thinks and Axel deeps the kiss with wild passion.

Axel pins Riku to the wall and Riku moans with pleasure as Axel's warm hand slips in his pants to his member. "Axel…I can't do this…" Riku says and Axel is already unbuttoning Riku's pants with his teeth. "Shut up and sleep with me, Riku." Axel says and Riku gasps loudly as Axel licks up his erection. "Not here…" Riku says and Axel zips up Riku's pants. "Meet me in room 148." Axel whispers and he leaves the bathroom.

Riku sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. "I shouldn't…" Riku says and he thinks about Sora. "But he is gone now…I need to move on…" Riku says and he exits the bathroom then passes through the crazy dance floor. Riku takes the elevator up and he runs down the hall to Axel's room.

The red head is waiting outside the door and Riku smiles. "I still love you." Axel says and he invites Riku inside then closes the door. Riku falls back on the bed and Axel crawls on top of him. "Use me…" Riku begs and Axel is striping them nude. "With pleasure." Axel smirks and he licks up Riku's naked body.

Axel is on all fours above Riku and the silver teen locks his legs around the pyro. The red charmer's sweet venom fills Riku's mouth as Axel kisses him intensely. Axel wraps their legs in a strange position that drives Riku insane. "Axel…I'm yours…" Riku whispers and he sucks Axel's nipple. "I'm here for you, Riku." Axel says and he kisses down Riku's neck.

Demyx slow dances with Marluxia and he blushes anytime their eyes meet. "You know…after Prom…couples usually…" Marluxia says but the fire alarm goes off. The students panic and Naminé stops dancing with Pence. A speaker repeats in a robotic voice. "This is not a drill. Please go out the nearest exit. This is not a drill." The voice says and the students flood out of the room.

Axel takes his mouth off of Riku's member. "Axel you set the fire alarm off!" Riku jokes and Axel gets dressed with him. "Oops." Axel says with a Cheshire Cat grin as he buttons up his shirt. They rush down the stairs and to the front of the hotel. The rain is pouring and girls are screaming over their ruined dresses while the guys chill in their tuxedos.

"Axel…I'm sorry but…I need to go…" Riku says and he runs off in the rain. Axel watches him leave with a surprised look. "I love you, Mr. Lockhart…" Axel says and Riku runs down the sidewalk. _'I'm an idiot…I'm an idiot…why did I have sex with him? Why?'_ Riku wonders.

The nightshade teen sits in the jail cell and the policeman opens the door. "You're free to go." The policeman says and Zexion gets up in shock. "What?" Zexion asks and he sees Roxas. "C'mon." Roxas says and he pulls Zexion out of the police station then forces him into his black and yellow Lamborghini.

Roxas drives off down the slick serpent road and Zexion sits in the passenger seat. "Get back together with Axel." Roxas demands and he drops him off a block away from the hotel. "Out." Roxas says and Zexion shuffles out of the car in fear. "Zexion?" Axel asks and Roxas speeds away. "Zexion!" Axel exclaims and he runs then cuddles Zexion in his arms.

Demyx blushes as Principal Saix opens the door and sees Marluxia on top of the blond. "Shit…" Marluxia says and Principal Saix glares. "Nice try with the fire alarm. You two are busted." Saix says and Demyx frowns. "Come with me." Saix says and the couples gets dressed.

Riku stands over the downtown bridge and he reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a small box and opens it. Inside is an engagement ring. "Goodbye Sora…I'm sorry I broke my promise…I love you…" Riku says and he drops the box into the river below. His tears sting his green eyes and he walks home. Lu is asleep on the couch when he comes in and he goes down the hallway into the library.

The silver teen opens the large double doors and he walks to the mahogany desk. Riku opens the bottom drawer and takes out the bottom piece of wood. There is a loaded gun there and he slips it in his coat pocket.

Lu wakes up when Riku opens the front door to exit. "Riku?" Lu asks with a sleepy voice. It is past midnight and Lu looks like she hasn't slept for centuries. Riku stays still and Lu falls back asleep. Riku runs to his fastest car. A dark blue Bugatti Veyron. He speeds to the one place where he knows he can end his life. _'Kairi will be glad to kill me…'_ Riku thinks with an enormous amount of depression pulsing through his veins.

Riku stops his car in front of Kairi's house and he climbs up to her bedroom window. Kairi watches Riku crawl through her window and she is speechless. "Riku…?" Kairi asks and Riku puts the gun on her bed then backs away.

"I want you to kill me." Riku says and Kairi's mouth gaps open like a fish out of water. "What?!" Kairi shouts and Riku stands still. "Please…I don't want to live anymore…" Riku says and Kairi holds the gun in her hand.

Riku stares at Kairi with an unreal expression. "Riku…I…I can't." Kairi says and she looks at her hands. "Why can't you? Just do it and it will be over with." Riku says and his eyes fill with plea. "B-but Riku! What about Sora?!" Kairi asks with hysteria filling her mind and her body trembles.

"Sora?! Since when do you care about me Kairi?!" He asks with eyes blazing. Kairi looks at him. _'Axel…what have you done?'_ Kairi thinks and Riku takes in shaky breaths. "Riku…what if I get caught?" Kairi asks with fret digging at her skin like a rash she can't scratch. The temptation is killing her but she is worrying too much.

"You won't get caught. We'll do this and no one will find out." The silver knight assures her. Kairi bites her bottom lip and moves closer to Riku. "Okay…but Riku…are you…drunk?" Kairi asks but she assumes that Riku won't answer her.

"No I'm serious. Just please do it…I want this now." Riku says and Kairi's heart beats like a wild drum. "Just…turn around…I don't want to see your face…Or I might…I don't know…It's just so…wrong…" Kairi tries to explain but Riku faces her bedroom wall.

Kairi sucks in a breath and closes her eyes for a moment. "Kairi…" Riku mutters but she is silent. "Kairi?" Riku asks and she breathes again. "I'm okay…I'll do it." Kairi says with semi-confidence. _'I hate Riku but…I don't want him to be with Sora and…if I do this then they will never be together.'_ Kairi thinks.

"Just…close your eyes…" Kairi says and she puts her hand on Riku's mouth. He turns around for a moment and his eyes have a strange look in them…the Caribbean green eyes flare with desire. The red head girl looks away and prepares for the night she's been waiting for.

Kairi puts her finger on the trigger and Riku holds his breath. "Good bye Riku…" Kairi says and Riku braces himself to get shot. Kairi shoots the gun and everything goes black. Riku's eyes open and he is staring at the ceiling. "I'm dead…" Riku says and he looks around. He sees Kairi on the floor with a hole through her head and a puddle of scarlet blood. "I'm not dead…Shit…shit shit shit!" Riku exclaims and he starts freaking out.

The slut killed herself instead of killing Riku and sirens reach closer to the house. "They'll think it was me…" Riku says and he escapes out the window. He drives home with an unsteady heart beat. His car reaches up to 254mph and his engine starts jolting with warning signs. Riku stops the car by a park and flips out his cell phone. Riku gets out of the car. "It was all too easy…wasn't it Riku?" Roxas asks and Riku looks up.

Roxas is standing in front of Riku. "Want to know how it happened?" Roxas asks and Riku is speechless. "I planned with Kairi. First she told her friends that she was pregnant by Sora and they didn't believe her. Especially Selphie. Her fake pregnancy test convinced Naminé but I knew she would have to take the test again. After school I had sex with Kairi in the girls' bathroom and Selphie walked in. I choked Selphie to death and Kairi kept her mouth shut. Kairi told everyone how sad she was that Selphie was gone and she showed real pregnancy tests. It was suppose to break you and Sora apart but him breaking up with you wasn't part of my plan." Roxas says.

"You little fucker…" Riku mutters and he punches Roxas across the face. The blond falls to the sidewalk with blood dripping from his mouth. "How dare you try to split Sora and I up! Why do you want Sora?!" Riku asks and Roxas struggles to stand up. "I never wanted Sora…I want you, Riku…" Roxas says with a psycho look in his eyes and Riku gets back in his car. With hope the car starts again and Riku drives away. _'I need to get out of here.'_ Riku thinks.

Riku parks in his driveway and he rushes inside then locks all the doors. Tears stream down his face and he wakes Lu up. "I need your help." Riku says. "Huh?" Lu says and Riku runs up the stairs. He scoops Lulu up in his arms and grabs his hidden stash of money. Lu walks up to Riku's room and Riku puts Lulu in her arms. He quickly packs stuff in his suitcase and closes it. Riku mumbles to himself and Lu raises an eyebrow.

Lu carefully puts the fuzzy kitten in a kitty carrier and Lulu meows with curious eyes. "Riku…? What's going on?" Lu asks and Riku looks at her with petrified eyes. "I'm going to to town. Call Tifa." Riku says and Lu pulls out her phone.

The doorbell rings and the two teens fall silent. _'Roxas…'_ Riku thinks and he closes his bedroom door. He holds Lu close to him and puts his hand over her mouth. "Stay quiet…" Riku says and he listens closer to the noise from downstairs.


	22. SoraxRiku Ch21

Zexion crawls up against Axel as he sleeps on his chest. The red head smiles down at him and he puts his arm around him. "Axel…" Zexion mutters and his eyes flicker open. Axel grins and touches his lips to Zexion's cheek. "Your hand is still in my pants…" Zexion says in a sleepy voice. The pyro chuckles and slips his hand out.

The cold air tangles through Axel's hair like a flock of invisible birds. The park is silent except for the leaves dancing above their head. "Zexion…may I have this dance?" Axel asks and he gets up then extends his hand in front of Zexion. The nightshade teen smiles and Axel picks him up with elegant ease off the ground.

Axel puts his arms around Zexion's waist and the dark teen nervously avoids Axel's intimidating eyes. They sway back and forth on the deep green grass. The fireflies look like fallen stars. Axel meets Zexion's eyes and he smiles. "Zexion…will you be my boyfriend?" Axel asks and Zexion looks down.

The red valentine tilts Zexion's chin up and Zexion is raspberry red but he nods. "…I love you, Axel." Zexion says and Axel kisses him frivolously. Zexion puts his hands behind Axel's neck and he kisses Axel back. _'I love you…Riku….'_ Axel thinks and Zexion steals another malleable kiss.

Zexion notices Axel's eager but slow kisses and he has second thoughts. _'Riku…please come back to me…'_ Axel thinks and he opens his eyes. The pale teen stares into Axel's green flaming eyes. The rose petal teen smiles lightly and sits with Zexion under the tree. Axel's stare doesn't part away from Zexion.

_I can't see myself in your empty eyes  
The treads that surround my body are burnt away  
I want to embrace you, if only for a while  
As if the insane moon were drawing near in the night_

I can't even move my body and no longer speak  
While I trace your lips with cold fingers you push me down

I can't see anything in your empty eyes  
The treads that surround my body are burnt away  
I want to embrace you, if only for a while  
As if the insane moon were drawing near in the night

Riku feels Lu fighting to get out of his grasp. The silver teen shushes her and she frowns. The front door opens of the house and footsteps travel up the winding stairs. Riku explains to Lu in a hushed voice how Kairi killed herself because the guilt was too much for her because she was a part of Roxas's diabolical scheme.

Lu starts crying and Riku holds her close. "I'm too nice to die!" Lu whines and she collapses in a crying attack. Riku silences her and she feels his heart racing like a jockey on a horse. The neon girl turns off the lights of the room and she tries to hide behind Riku like a human shield. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." Lu repeats in a small voice.

The footsteps reach the hallway and walk closer….closer….closer to Riku's bedroom door. Lu hides under the bed and Riku joins her. "Stay very very quiet…" Riku whispers with minuscule sound. The footsteps stop and the doorknob of Riku's room turns. Riku watches the dark shoes of the person step inside his pitch black room. Lu holds Riku's hand tightly and her honey coloured eyes are the size of dinner plates. _'Sora…I love you…'_ Riku thinks and he closes his eyes.

_My sweet darling, deep in your cherib's eyes I see  
Everything I ever held dear to me  
I'll take you somewhere new with me, and together we'll always be  
Enfolded in my arms so gently...I'll never let go_

Sora sits awake on the train leaving to Twilight Town. The other passengers are fast asleep but he is wide awake and staring out the window. The blurred images of Hollow Bastion past him and he leans his head against the icy glass. His hot breath leaves condensation on the window and he draws a papou fruit then he writes _'Riku + Sora'_ on it. The brunette's eyes are haggard red with swollen tears.

_Your familiar form leaning on the windowsill  
Flickers among the hazy sunlight and disappears  
A whispered phrase in my crowded memories says  
"If only until I awake from this dream..."_

Just a while more  
I want to fall asleep holding you  
Even if only in this time changed by gentle memories  
I want to fall asleep with you in my arms  
Like we were when we first met

_ 'All I ever wanted…needed…is you, Riku…'_ Sora thinks and he sweeps his fingertips over Riku's name with a gentle touch. A light in the window catches Sora's attention. He looks to the seat across the aisle and he sees someone huddles over a flashlight. Sora is about to say something but the person starts humming. The light dances over the person's silvery hair and Sora's eyes widen. "Riku…?" Sora asks and it is silent.

"Hmm…no that wouldn't work." The person says in a mollified voice. The mellifluous teen hums and his pencil pokes at the paper as he sings the words so dulcetly. Sora smiles and he watches the teen. The brunette listens closely to the words and the teen seems unaware of Sora's watching eyes.

_I kiss you on your cheek...I won't forget you  
Hold me more tightly, until I return to the sky  
Your thin and transparent voice won't let go of me  
Hold me more tightly, so that I won't disappear..._

So that I won't disappear...

The teen pauses and erases several lines. "That was beautiful. Don't change it." Sora suddenly speaks and the teen closes his notebook. The silver teen keeps his back turned to Sora and he turns off the light. His hair reflects the moonlight in a bluish tone. "Please…don't change the song." The angel brunette tells him.

Sora watches his motions carefully. He seems so still. The teen turns around and Sora almost gasps. The reminiscence of Riku is so strong on him. The wild colour of lime green to electric blue flames in the teen's eyes and Sora holds back tears. "Riku…" Sora says and the teen raises an eyebrow. "What? You must be mistaken." The secret singer says.

The brunette blushes and says, "Sorry…you just really look like this guy I know." The teen grins and Sora smiles. "A lot of people say that. It's a bit weird." The teen says and he opens his notebook. "I'm Sora." The brunette suddenly says and the icy silver teen nods a little. "Nice to meet you." He says and he turns back to his midnight inspiration.

"What's yours?" Sora asks and the teen doesn't look up. "My name?" He asks and Sora nods. "…Bob." He says and he breaks a grin with a beautiful laugh. "Liar." Sora says with a slight giggle and the teen turns the flashlight back on. "You're right." He says and Sora stays quiet for a moment as the teen writes. "May I…sit next to you?" Sora asks and the teen looks up.

Sora bites his bottom lip and the teen smiles again. "Sure. If you don't mind sitting next to a liar." He says and he laughs quietly. "You are bad at lying anyway. I can tell." Sora whispers and he moves to the empty seat next to the teen. There is a strong feeling of teenage awkward silence between them and the teen looks up from his work. "Your name is in my song." He says and Sora looks down at the erased stained notepad.

"Sora means sky in Japanese." He says and Sora reads the line. _'Hold me more tightly, until I return to the sky…..until Riku returns to me…I need someone to hold on tight too…'_ Sora thinks and the teen looks over across the aisle. "Do you know what 'tenshi' means?" Sora asks and the silver teen nods. "It means angel, Sora. Heh Sora Tenshi. That means sky angel." He says and Sora's eyes holds back tears. "Land and sky?" He asks Sora as he stares at the papou fruit drawing. Sora looks over at the window.

"How do you say 'storm' in Japanese?" Sora asks as he looks at the drawing. _'There is trouble between us, Riku…I just have to wait until the trouble passes…'_ Sora thinks as he looks at the words meaning land and sky. "Arashi." He says and Sora looks back at him. "That's what I shall call you." Sora says and he laughs. "I told you that my name is Bob." He says and Sora manages a smile.

"Well you were lying and I could tell, Arashi." Sora says and the silver teen smiles. "I'm trouble, aren't I?" He asks and Sora looks away from him. "Yeah…trouble…" Sora whispers and the train passes through the end of Hollow Bastion. _'A troubling storm between land and sky…it will pass but I'll hold on while I can…'_ Sora thinks and the enigmatic teen goes back to humming his song.

He pauses and looks at Sora. "Call me Mizu." He suddenly says and Sora raises an eyebrow. "Is that your name? What does it mean?" Sora asks in excitement. "No, it's not my name but it means Bob in Japanese." Mizu says with a little grin. "You are a terrible liar. It's getting old." Sora says with a childish glare. Mizu smiles and looks out the window. "We are all getting old, Sora. But we never change." Mizu says and Sora looks down. _'Don't ever change, Riku…I love you the way you are.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

_Closing my eyes, I pray to the sky  
I muttered them awkwardly  
One more time, the words from back then...  
In the rays of sunlight of a lazy afternoon  
I stare at footprints that have vanished_

"Guided by a gentle, singing voice... The pure white tears that run down my cheeks are blown away by the wind, carving out time…" Mizu whispers and he writes a note on the paper. Sora's eyelids feel like stubborn window shades that he can't control. The brunette yawns and Mizu writes more. "You trace the forgotten trails of tears on my cheek, with your small finger…Your thin and transparent voice won't let go of me. Even though I can't continue to stay here... Overflowing tears are my parting words. Without asking me anything, you just place your hand on my chest, and smile." Mizu whispers sweetly and Sora falls asleep.

The silver teen writes more and Sora's head rests on his shoulder. "Good night…Sukiyo, Sora Tenshi…" Mizu says softly and he stares at Sora's face for a blank moment. "Only these repeating words are pillaged from my heart. 'I want to see you'. So that you can be more important to me than anyone. I just want to be by your side." Mizu sings to himself.

Sora opens his eyes and sees Mizu is still awake. The brunette stays still because Mizu is singing the lyrics. _'It's all so…sad….but beautiful.'_ Sora thinks as he listens to Mizu's performance. The paper is tattered with black lines crossing words out and eraser bits scattered. "If I broke you in my arms. I thought that that would be okay. I whisper goodbye to that kind of a past…Only these repeating words are pillaged from my heart 'I want to see you'." Mizu whispers. _'Riku…I don't want you to be gone…you can't…'_ Sora thinks and a tear drops down from his face.

The brunette closes his eyes and pretends he is sleeping on Mizu's shoulder. "Among the memories floating in the sky, today still we, dancing, smile. Announcing the long night's end, in my arms I want to embrace you while you are asleep." Mizu says softly and Sora almost gasps. Mizu smiles and shakes his head. Sora drifts off to sleep.

_When I look back, it's always there  
The importance of a smile  
I won't understand until the season is over  
With just a little courage  
Even though I've become kind  
This is the first time that I've known the impact of losing something_

The light switches on and Riku holds his breath. Lu bites her bottom lip as the shoes walk toward the bed. "Riku!" His mom exclaims as she sees them under the bed. "You are having an affair with the maid?!" Riku's mom exclaims and the teens crawl out from under the bed. "Ahem! I have a name!" Lu grumbles to her. "Mom. Lu and I don't have anything going on but…" Riku says and his mom shakes his head.

"You are lying because it must be the truth. If it's not then what is the truth, Riku?" His mom asks with her hands on her hips. The silver locket teen sighs and Lu steps out of the room. "Mom…Sora is gone…" Riku says and his mom nods. "Well…that explains a little, honey…but what is more of the truth?" She asks and Riku sighs. He looks down at his feet and his heart races. "Mom…I'm bi…" Riku admits and his mom is dead silent.

Roxas sits at his computer at 4am and Zexion's username lights up on his IM list. _'This is my chance…I better do this now…I'm sorry, Zexion…but I have to…'_ Roxas thinks with a singe of guilt in his guts. The blond smiles malignantly and he clicks his mouse on Zexion's username.

Skynobody13 has invited you into his 'Nobody Private Chatroom'.

Skynobody13: hi zexie ^-^  
Ashburton006: hey roxie =P  
Skynobody13: hav u seen wat axel posted?  
Ashburton006: huh? wat r u talkin'bout? o_0  
Skynobody13: here i will show u….  
Ashburton006: plz tell me itz not a pic of him n' I…0~ well a bad one?  
Skynobody13: …its not you…its some1 else…well…

_please click the following attachment to download_

Zexion lies on his stomach on his bed and stares at his laptop screen. He hesitates and drums his fingers on his laptop. The night teen clicks the attachment and it opens. "Axel!" Riku moans and Zexion's face feels like it could fall off into a flat pancake. _'Axel…had sex….with Riku?!'_ Zexion thinks and he claws his hand into a fist.

Ashburton006: ……….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Skynobody13: …i didn't want 2 show u but…i felt u should kno…  
Ashburton006: thnx rox….i g2g =_=  
Skynobody13: im so srry zexion ;~;  
Ashburton006: i knew this was a mistake….axel can go back to that man whore, riku, bcuz axel won't be with me ever AGAIN *pulls out axel's chakrams* he doesn't know what fire versus fire is like…he'll get it D  
Skynobody13: -_- oooh zexion…*sniff & hug*  
Ashburton006: i just thought him and i were different then all the others…lyk we could hav been something….

Ashburton006 has signed out  
Skynobody13 has signed out

Roxas smiles and flips open his cell phone. He speed dials a number and holds the phone to his ear. In Kairi's bedroom, her pink cell phone rings a nasal boy band pop song. The red head girl lies on the floor and her bedroom door opens. "Kairi!" Aerith exclaims and she pulls Kairi up. The hole in her head is still fresh. "Kairi…you'll live…I promise…" Her older sister whispers and she rushes her out of the house to Traverse Hospital.


	23. SoraxRiku Ch22

_A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

Riku's mom shuts her gaping mouth and glares hard at Riku. "How dare you!" She shouts and Riku closes his eyes. _'Wake up! This has to be all a dream!'_ He thinks and he opens his eyes. Nothing has changed and she is still staring at him with a flustered expression. _'Sora…come back…'_ Riku thinks and his mom grabs him by his shirt collar. _'Sora…come back…'_ Riku thinks again.

_I'm fighting all this power,  
Coming in my way  
Let it take me straight to you,  
I'll be running night and day._

I'll be with you soon…  
Just me and you.

We'll be there soon…  
So soon.

The train shrills to a stop and the brunette opens up his eyes. He wipes the stickiness out of his tropical ocean eyes and Mizu is already on his feet with his bookbag on his shoulder. "Sora…you awake?" He asks and Sora nods. The brunette gets up and the world spins a little from his semi-awake mind. Mizu laughs lightly and he hands Sora his bag. _'I don't want to live with my father…'_ Sora thinks and he slings the bag over his shoulder.

"Stop 404, Twilight Town Station." The conductor announces through out the train carts. Sora's map falls out of his bag and Mizu picks it up. "Heh you're up at the beach side. Is it the Sandy Shores apartments?" Mizu asks and Sora nods with a saddened expression. "You okay?" He asks and Sora takes the map out of the pale hands. "I'm fine. I just don't know where it is." Sora says confidently as he looks into Mizu's wild ocean eyes. _'I'll get through this storm…'_ Sora thinks and Mizu smiles. "Need help finding it?" Mizu asks and Sora smiles brightly.

They walk off the train together and the train station is filled with busy people in trench coats with black suitcases. The icy wind stings them as they walk out of the station. Sora shivers and he looks at Mizu hesitantly. Mizu's eyes are focused ahead as they walk and Sora bites his bottom lip. _'…maybe…change is good…'_ Sora thinks and he smiles when Mizu meets his gaze.

_Running through the monsoon,  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt_

Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I'll think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new…  
And nothing can hold me back from you. 

"I'm sorry mom…I should have told you before…" Riku manages to speak out as he fights his tears. _'Don't cry…don't cry…'_ Riku thinks to himself. Lu stands in the hallway and then sits down on the floor from the sound of yelling. She puts her head between her knees and she sighs. _'Poor Riku…'_ She thinks as she listens to them in the bedroom. "Riku! Why didn't you tell me?!" Riku's mom asks with a joker smile. "…because you wouldn't like me…" Riku says and he looks up at his mom.

"Oh Riku…I didn't mean to scare you…" She says and she hugs him tightly. Riku hugs her back hesitantly with confused thoughts in his mind. "You are…okay with this?" Riku asks and she nods. "Of course, Riku! I'm your mom and a model. The agency would love to have you two in their ads." She exclaims with delight but Riku's eyes show no sign of traceable hope.

"He is gone, mom…he is…gone…" Riku says and his eyes let out streams of tears. She hugs him again and she sits with him on the bed. "Shhh Riku…don't cry…" She says and Riku can't help but let his tears fall. _'Sora…come back…'_ Riku thinks and she lets him cry.

Riku's eyes get tired and she stands up. "Good night." She says and Riku doesn't look at her. His mom sighs and leaves the room and Riku hears the door click shut. Riku sits with his legs crossed and his eyes fix on the door. Lu pulls out her cell phone and calls Riku. His phone goes off: _'This tainted love you've given. I give you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all. Oh...tainted love. Tainted love. Now I know I've got to. Run away I've got to…Get away!'_

The silver teen lets the phone ring in the cold bedroom as he stares at the door. _'Run away…'_ Riku thinks and he bites his bottom lip. He shakes his head and looks up again. Riku eyes his bathroom window and calculates. _'…it won't work…'_ Riku thinks and he thinks again. Riku fixes his eyes at the window and he escapes out. He lands on his feet and he stares at the front door of his house. _'Good night.'_ Riku thinks and he takes off running.

_I'm staring at a broken door,  
There's nothing left here anymore.  
My room is cold,  
It's making me insane._

I've been waiting here so long,  
Another moment seems to 've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Axel walks down the sidewalk as he comes back from Zexion's house. He looks at his cell phone and it is past 5am. The sky is clogged with heavy black clouds and the rain starts to come in. The red head quickens his walk and he approaches the bridge. Axel looks up from the wet sidewalk and sees Riku standing up on the bridge railing. "Riku!" Axel shouts but the silver teen has already made his finale dive.

_Through the monsoon.  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you.  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you._

Ruk sits in the back of the class and stares at Cloud with gazing hazel eyes. _'So…hot…'_ Riku's nobody thinks and he leans forward to watch his teacher's every move. "Now the difference between a topic sentence and a thesis…" Cloud goes on and on about the subject. Ruk watches him and he licks him lips. "Ruk? Ruk!" Cloud suddenly is right next to Ruk. "Are you paying attention?" Cloud asks and Ruk smiles. "Yes I am." Ruk says and Cloud struts back to the front of the classroom.

"Now writing this topic may be a bit of a challenge. I'm not sure how many of you like it to be hard." Cloud says and Ruk thinks _'Ooooh I like it hard.'_ Demyx giggles and passes a note to Ruk. The brunette opens the note under his desk and sees a drawing Naminé did. It is a picture of himself clinging to Cloud's leg and it has their names at the top. "Nam…" Ruk warns but he can't help but smile.

Demyx passes another folded piece of binder paper to Ruk and he catches it with his eyes on the teacher's ass as he writes on the chalkboard. The nobody opens up the note and Naminé drew a picture of Ruk holding Cloud close and his grinning lips are kissing at Cloud's neck. Ruk shoots Naminé a 'w-t-f' stare and the cute blond girl smiles brightly. She mouths to him: _'You so like him, Ruk.'_ He blushes and Demyx snorts quietly with laughter.

"Just tell me if I'm explaining this too fast. I'll slow down for the note takers." Cloud says as he writes with racecar speed on the chalkboard. "I like it fast." Ruk says with a little purr. Demyx spits out his water he just drank and laughs like a hyena. "Mr. Kirisame!" Cloud yells at Demyx. Cloud sees a note on Ruk's desk and he snatches it. Cloud goes into his professor rant, "Mr. Lockhart! You know notes are forbidden to be passed in this-" The blond gasps at the new note and Ruk, Demyx and Naminé sink in their faded plastic chairs.

Leon enters the room with a actor's face on. "Mr. Strife, I am trying to teach class next door and you-" Leon says but he gets cut off as Cloud puts his finger to his lips. The brunette sees the drawing and his eyes scowl at Ruk. _'Shit…'_ Ruk thinks and he gets his ear pulled by Leon. "Come with me this instant, boy." Leon says as he yanks Ruk out of the classroom. "Ow ow ow o wow." Ruk says and Leon tugs his ear.

The bell rings and Roxas rushes out of the classroom. He ignores Demyx's wave and he crosses the street to get the hell away from campus. _'This is going to be too easy…'_ Roxas thinks and he passes the hospital. _'Axel will keep Riku in town and drive Riku insane…I'll be there to comfort Riku when he is crying and he'll be crazy enough to stay with me…'_ Roxas thinks with a malignant grin plastered on his face as he enters a store.

Axel plucks feathers off of the counter and Roxas walks up to him with a deep giggle. "Shut up Blondie or I'm not paying you." Axel says as he adjusts his nametag for Lexeaus's Art and Craft store. Larxene is at the counter behind him and is sorting through coloured felt. Roxas slides him a little smile and Larxene says, "If you are going to flirt anymore I'm going to shoot Axel with this staple gun."

The red magician rolls his eyes and sits yoga style on the counter. "You got it?" Axel asks and Roxas nods. The blond hands him the DVD and Axel puts it in his apron. Roxas can't help but giggle at the frilly apron that says, _'How may I help a fellow crafty companion?'_

"If you saw my paycheck then you wouldn't be laughing, lady legs." Axel says and he hands Roxas a 20. "Yeah whatever, cherry-popper." Roxas says and he pockets the cash. Larxene groans as Axel plants a kiss on Roxas's cheek and she loads the staple gun. "Down boy." Larxene says and she shoots it at Axel's ass.

Axel catches the staple in his hands and he winks at Larxene. "That's as close as you'll ever get to my ass, bitch." Axel says with a smirk. Roxas grins and Axel focuses back to him. "Is the whole scene of Riku and I doing…you know, on here?" Axel whispers quietly. "Yes…the whole thing." Roxas says and Axel sticks out his tongue like a goof. "Hopefully I have room on my shelf for this one." Axel says and Roxas waves goodbye. _'You stupid, stupid horny pyro. I showed it to Zexion and you don't know. This is all going so perfect.'_ Roxas thinks and he plots his evil plan.

Ruk sits in the principal's office and he waits for Saix to come inside. He hears Leon and Saix conversing from behind the door but it is muffled through the blurry glass. Saix opens the door and Ruk holds a straight face. The door closes and Saix takes his seat from behind the desk. Ruk looks up and Saix pulls out his permanent record. "I have no choice. This is district policy." Saix says and he opens his desk drawer.

Kairi opens her eyes and Aerith smiles with joyous relief. "OH Kairi!" She exclaims and hugs her. The red head smiles and asks, "Aerith?" Aerith nods in delight and she releases the hug. "I'll be right back. I need to go tell the doctor that you are awake!" She says and she scampers out the door. Kairi smiles and turns her head to the side.

A patient is breathing softly in a bed a couple feet away from her. Kairi sits up a little and she sees the full patient. There is bloody gauze wrapped around his forehead and some tubes on his wrist. The machine beeps quietly as his pulse slowly beats. His long silver hair hangs down his pillow is a cascading mess and his green eyes stare at the ceiling.

The clipboard attached to the side of his bed reads: _'Patient: Riku Lockhart'_ Riku sits up and clenches his teeth in pain. _'Axel...saved me..._ Riku thinks and his fist tightens around the diamond ring for Sora that he dove for. "Are you okay?" She asks and there is a moment of silence. Riku turns his face to her and Kairi's eyes are full of emptiness.

Kairi marvels over his features and Riku turns away. The doctor comes in and Aerith is fretting. "Are you sure, Dr. Luxord??" Aerith asks and the doctor nods. "I'll test right now." Luxord says and he looks at Kairi. "What is the last thing you remember, dear?" He asks and Kairi shuts her smiling mouth. _'Remember…'_ Kairi thinks and she looks down.

"Ooooh!" Aerith worries and she hugs Kairi tightly. The red head smiles and doesn't hug her back. "I remember…being in the library and Naminé was talking to me about Roxas…He was sitting with someone…Brown hair…I don't know…We were talking about Prom…Oh the Prom! I'm excited for it! I need to call Naminé!" Kairi says with bright eyes and Aerith's eyes fill with tears. Luxord writes on a clipboard and he says, "Sorry Aerith. You can come back during visiting hours tomorrow."

The older sister releases the hug and waves goodbye. Luxord follows Aerith out the door and he tells her not to worry. Kairi smiles and she looks at Riku. _'He is so gorgeous…'_ Kairi thinks and Riku looks at her with scowling eyes. He turns away from her and he opens his bloody hand. The ring stays in his palm and Riku's tears start. _Ring...For who?_ Riku thinks blankly. Kairi smiles and lies on her hospital bed. _'Riku Lockhart…and Kairi Gainsborough.'_ She thinks and she keeps her eyes on him.


	24. SoraxRiku Ch23

Marluxia plays in the office chair in the hospital and he rolls on it forward and back. The pink pixie puts a lollipop in his mouth and Axel walks up to the counter. "You know, you could be putting your mouth to better use right now." Axel purrs "Like what?" He asks without looking at the red spy.

"Like in my pants." Axel growls lustfully. "You know, you could be punched in the face right now." Marluxia growls darkly. "Ooooh I made the homo angry! Now he might kill me with his pansy power!" Axel smirks sarcastically at the flower teen as he makes a dramatic frightened face.

Marluxia throws the lollipop and it smacks Axel in the center of his forehead; leaving sticky apple residue as it slides off. "Go fuck yourself, Axel." Marluxia says and he goes back to his paper work. Axel raises his eyebrows and he sits on the counter. "Don't. Even. Think. About. Saying. Anything." Marluxia warns Axel before he makes a lewd comment.

"I'm here to see, Riku." Axel says and Marluxia types something in the computer. "Room 505." He says without looking at the green cat eyes. Axel strolls off and Marluxia looks up.

"I know a guilty whore when I see one." Marluxia calls after him and Axel stops in his tracks. "You know nothing." Axel says with his back turned and he ignores the pink prancer. "I know enough." Marluxia says lowly and Axel doesn't hear.

The red magician steps in the enlarged hospital elevator that is used to go to the emergency room. _'I'm not guilty…I'm not…'_ Axel thinks and he recalls back on last night when he saw Riku jump off the bridge. _'I'm not guilty…I love him…'_ Axel thinks and he can't bear to look at his reflection in the elevator.

Axel the elevator dings and the doors whoosh open. He makes his way straight across the hallway. Only Riku is in the hospital room at the moment. Kairi is getting tests done on another floor. It is way past visiting hours and Axel shouldn't be in there. The silver teen is awake and he turns his head when Axel enters. _'I'm not guilty…'_ Axel thinks and Riku smiles. "Hi." Riku says in a soft voice.

"Hey. Feelin' better, sunshine?" Axel asks and he sits on the bed next to Riku. The silver knight sits up and Axel smiles sweetly at the boy he loves. "A little." Riku admits as he stares at the only person he remembers. "Wanna give your boyfriend a kiss?" Axel asks and Riku plants a soft, long kiss on Axel's lips. "Always." Riku says and his hand grips the ring in his palm.

The fire teen notices Riku's closed fist. Riku bites his bottom lip and looks at Axel. "Tell me what happened…" Riku asks. _'It seems like…I don't remember anything…'_ Riku thinks and Axel scoots next to Riku.

"We were together on the bridge and you were sitting on the rail. You fell off and I dove after you." Axel lies and Riku smiles. _'I'm not guilty…'_ Axel thinks. _'But that is not the truth…Riku…I just want you to be mine…'_ He thinks as he stares into his false boyfriend's eyes.

Riku cuddles in Axel's arms and the pyro falls asleep with him. His dream begins. The truth which he didn't tell Riku. The truth that is stuck in his mind and is twisting in his gut. The truth that will be kept a secret because of love. Axel dreams of what happened last night:

_ 'RIKU!'_ Axel yells as Riku dives into the water below the bridge. The fire teen jumps into the ice water and the dark abyss is no challenge for him. He spots Riku searching on the bottom of the lake and he swims down. The silver teen is picking at the ground and Axel feels the current getting tougher. Riku slams against a rock from the current and Axel grabs his love. _'Don't die…I've got you safe…You have me here…'_ Axel thinks and he swims with Riku in his hooked arm.

He fights the current up to the top and he carefully sets Riku on the beach. The silver teen coughs up the stinging salt water that scratched up his throat. Riku keeps his hand tight around the ring he was going to give to Sora but he threw it in the water instead. _"Riku, are you okay?"_ Axel asks and Riku opens his eyes. "…what?" Riku asks with no memory of anything.

Axel's mouth gaps open in surprise. _"Don't you know who I am?"_ Axel asks and Riku shakes his head 'no'. _"Do you remember anything?"_ Axel asks and Riku is blank. _'Perfect…'_ Axel thinks and he grins deviously.

_ "I'm Axel. I just saved you. I'm your boyfriend. Got it memorized?"_ He asks and Riku smiles beautifully. _"Axel…"_ Riku says and he faints from blood loss. _"I've got you, Riku. You're safe."_ Axel says and he carries Riku in his arms.

The pyro wakes up from his dream and Riku is wide awake. "Axel…I still don't understand one thing…" Riku says and he opens his hand. The dazzling diamond ring he was going to use to propose for Sora lies in his palm. Riku forgot everything and the devil had him in his web of lies. "Riku…" Axel says and he puts his hand to Riku's face.

_ 'I'm not guilty.'_ Axel thinks and he takes a breath in. "I proposed to you and you said yes." Axel says and Riku blushes. "Then I'll say yes to you again." Riku says and he let's his fiancé kiss him. _'Axel…you are everything a boy could ask for…'_ Riku thinks as Axel slips the ring on Riku's finger.

Zexion stomps down the hospital hallway. "WHERE IS HE?!" Zexion screams in Marluxia's face. The poor pink teen shrugs and Zexion grabs his shirt collar and thrusts him forward. "TELL ME!" Zexion yells and Marluxia shakes with fear. "505!" Marluxia pleads out loud and a nurse giggles behind them.

Sora sits in his new bed at his dad's apartment. He stares at a photo he saved of him and Riku. _'…"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku's voice asks.'_ Sora thinks and he brushes his fingers over the picture.

"Nope…Nothing will." Sora says and his tears land on the photo like his own personal rain. "I'll see you again…" Sora says and he looks deeply into the picture. "…Riku…" Sora says and he puts the photo in his old shoebox then slides it under his bed.

Luxord converses with Aerith over the phone. "Your sister…we ran some tests and it is confirmed that she has lost her memory and she is also…well she is pregnant." Luxord admits and Aerith has a spastic mental breakdown over the phone.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" She shrieks and Luxord winces. Kairi looks like a little kid as she swings her feet back and forth from sitting on a tall chair. Her feet dangle high up from the ground. "C'mon Kairi." The nurse soothingly tells her.

The nurse leads Kairi out of the room. "Are you okay, dear?" She asks Kairi and Kairi nods. "Am I really…pregnant?" Kairi asks and the nurse sighs. "Yes but we do not know who it is. The stage is still very early so we assume it happened this week. The police are going to do what they can to find him." She explains. Another doctor signals the nurse to come quickly. "You're room is right down there. I need to go, dear." The nurse says and she runs off to help the doctor with a patient who had just been in a car accident.

She scrambles down the hall way to the hospital room. _'Pregnant…'_ Kairi thinks and she thinks over Riku's papers she was snooping through at the nurse's desk. _'…I wonder if he was the one…'_ She thinks then she grabs a knife off of a cart in the hallway.

Kairi plays with it and she enters the room. The red head sees Axel kissing Riku in the room. Kairi frantically stabs Axel's back. "Ahhh!" Axel exclaims. Luxord walks in and he gasps at the blood dripping down Axel's back. "Kairi!" Luxord exclaims and he grabs the crazy girl to hold her vicious animal status back. "Axel!" Riku cries out and Axel clenches his fists. "LET GO!" Kairi barks at Luxord and she struggles like a crazy drunk celebrity in front of paparazzi.

Ruk gets a phone call late at night. He gives it a moment while the 30second ringtone is blaring. _'Shut up…'_ Ruk thinks and the phone stops. Five minutes later the cell phone goes off again. _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Ruk thinks and he opens his haggard eyes. _12:02am_… The ringtone continues.

_Well I've been taking my tiiiime  
Slow-goings nothing new to me  
I've been taking my tiiiime  
Slide up, just drop everything_

He groans and grabs his cell phone off the nightstand. Ruk flips it open before the electric guitar compels into the Indie Rock song. "…ello?" Ruk croaks out in his sleepy voice. "Um, hey Ruk. It's me, Vix." Vix, Axel's sister, says on the other line.

The brunette sits up in his bed and perks up. "Oh hey. Did you like Prom?" Ruk says with an alert voice. "Um…that's what I'm calling you about…" Vix says and Ruk falls silent. "I don't want to take it further with you and I…I'm not your girlfriend…and I don't want to stay friends with you…Bye." Vix says and she hangs up the phone. The dial tone rings in Ruk's ear.

_ 'Fuck…am I that bad of a dancer?'_ Ruk wonders as he considers the possibilities of why she broke up with him. "…Ruk?" A voice asks in another room. "Mom?" Ruk asks and he quickly grabs a t-shirt off of the ground then slips it over his body.

"Are you awake?" She asks and she creaks open his bedroom door. "Yeah. What's the problem?" He asks and his mother sighs. "Someone is here to see you." She says and Ruk gets up with confusion. "She is in the living room." His mother says.

Ruk walks down the stairs and he sees a girl sitting on his warn out sofa. She has stunning long silver hair slung over her left shoulder with fringe shagging in front her left eye. She wears a masculine yet feminine outfit. A heavy duty Elizabethan leather jacket which gives her a beautiful tomboy look.

She wears a light ashy grey shirt under it and it looks like a short dress. Her pants are skin tight and covered in a hypnotic floral pattern. At last her beat up, black, steel toe boots give her that strong London Underground look. She glares at Ruk with her sparkling green garnet eyes outlined it a shiny sharkskin colour.

The hazel boy shuffles down the staircase and sits in a single chair in front of her. Her arms are crossed against her chest and she wrinkles her dainty Brit nose at him. Ruk cross his legs because he can feel himself getting a hard-on from looking at her. He folds his arms awkwardly on his lap and leans forward. She drums her unmanicured fingers covered in badass silver rings on her upper arm.

"He is in big trouble, love. He is in a big cock up." She says and Ruk snorts out a laugh he couldn't hold in. "It _means_ he is in a big mistake. I don't fancy your attitude. You'll have to be fagging for him if you don't get him out of this. And you are not getting off with me…Or I'll kick your goolies back; you'll be jammy if I don't." She says to him in her feathery British accent.

Ruk raises an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. "Keep your pecker up, love! You'll be lucky to get a kip. You're coming with me. I know your knackered, mate. I feel like crap and I'm not going to pavement pizza on your shag rug. C'mon, Nancy Boy, stop pissing around." She orders and she grabs his forearm.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Ruk screams and she jumps a little. "I'm Mai Lockhart! Stop acting so potty, mate. I'm Riku's older sister and I know your stiffy is as hard, you twit. You are so camp." Mai lectures as her voice becomes like a fading sunset. "Sorry, totty." Ruk says with an innocent grin. Mai shoves him out the front door into the unusually spicy chilling night.

Weeks pasted in a blur for Sora. He was just so happy to be with someone who he felt so close to. He had a new silver teen who became such a great friend to him. Ever since he had to move to Twilight Town; Mizu has made him feel like there is only beauty in life and you should make the best of it. Why waste your time crying when you could be laughing with your friend by your side?

If Sora was cold, Mizu would be there with a jacket for him. If Sora was sad, Mizu was there with a shoulder for him a cry on. If Sora was bored, Mizu would be there with a splendid plan to take Sora to a private party.

The strobe lights would beam the chromatic hypnosis from the plexi glass columns and the floor looked like it was made up of Christmas lights that are as bright as summer's fireflies. Sora couldn't help but smile at Mizu's gorgeous face. He felt loved again…Mizu put warm memories in Sora's mind. But Riku was still in his heart…

Sora places his bookbag on the ground and he wiggles his tattered textbook in between his thick bold binders. He looks up and the silver teen his skateboarding to him. Mizu smiles at Sora as they exchange glances in the empty Sandlot.

"Hey there, kirei chan!" Mizu directs toward Sora. "Mizu, stop calling me names." Sora says in a childish tone. "It was a nice name. I've never called you something bad, Sora Tenshi. What are you up too?" Mizu says as he skateboards in circles around Sora like a suspicious vulture.

"Just trying to walk home without my shoulder dying. My bookbag is loaded." Sora complains and Mizu carries Sora's sketchbook. "Well I'll help you out, kirei chan." Mizu says and Sora feels a little self conscious.

The sketchbook is filled with drawings of Riku…he hasn't had the guts to dispose of it…He just can't get Riku off his mind…Sora still loves him. "You need to stop." Sora warns after Mizu called him _'kirei chan'_ for the second time. "It's not a bad thing, Sora." Mizu says with a contagious beautiful laugh. Sora couldn't help but smile at Mizu's happiness. He just looked so gorgeous when he was smiling…

"Well…what does it mean, Mizzie?" Sora asks and Mizu comes to a haul on his skateboard like ice skates on a frozen pond. "It means _'Mr. Handsome'_." Mizu smirks and Sora blushes big time. "Well I'm going to learn a language you don't know so I can call you things too!" Sora pouts and Mizu chuckles lightly. "You're funny, Tenshi." Mizu says and he sits on his skateboard.

The brunette gives Mizu a shocking hug and Mizu awkwardly pats Sora's back. "I guess you're happy today?" Mizu asks and Sora nods in delight then lets go of Mizu. Sora straightens up his posture. "Mizu…I've been thinking…I want change…and I want…" Sora says and he throws Mizu off guard as he trips on his bookbag then lands on the silver teen. Mizu stumbles backward onto the ground and Sora is on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asks with an embarrassed voice and Mizu raises an eyebrow. "You…_really_ do?" Mizu asks and Sora nods with a star-kissed blush. "Please…I need a boyfriend…I want to start over. I want to start over…" Sora says and he sprouts tears. "Sora…don't cry…" Mizu says and he kisses Sora's cheek. "I need someone…" Sora says.

_ 'Someone…I need another Riku…'_ His thoughts wander. Sora hugs him and Mizu holds the moment. "Um Sora…" Mizu says and he taps Sora's day dreaming head. "You are still on me…" Mizu says with a friendly laugh. Sora blushes and scrambles on his frantic feet again.

Vix leans against a ivory-covered white wood trellis and she kicks at the dirt below her black Doc Marten boots. Midnight purple dragonflies with translucent wings skit past her moonlit pale face. She plays mindlessly with her fingers as she flicks them in the air. They let off bursts of mini fireworks. Her brother, Axel, may have fire power but she could blow someone's face off when she gets angry.

_ 'Late…'_ She thinks and she builds with frustration. She tightens her fists and a huge firework explodes in the air. "Oops…" She says and then Mai comes running to her. "Vix! I'm warning you…I'm quite jolly now." Mai says and Vix glares at her.

"Get out of my face. You disobeyed me _and_ now Axel is going to kill me." Vix snarls at the non-wallflower teen. "Riku is home and safe; tis all tickety-boo now. I didn't want to throw a spanner in the works, love! Riku is my little brother. I want him happy. I'm tired of all your crap, bugger" Mai says and her eyes look like a sleepy raccoon.

"Well if Axel looses Riku then you're a dead little chap, kay?!" Vix warns and Mai nods. "You're lucky I'm not telling Invys about your piss poor problems. It's so naff of you, Vixie! Rubbish! I want Riku to have a luvvly-jubbly life, mate. You're being a real _John Thomas_ right now." Mai says and Vix slaps Mai. A streak of sparks fly across Mai's face and she falls to the ground in a miserable heap. "Don't _ever_ call me a dick again." Vix whispers harshly.

"You could've spat in my tea instead of giving me a bloody effin' knuckle sandwich!" Mai yells at her and her tears smear her eyeliner. "Toodle pip, slapper!" Mai says coldly and she gives shoves Vix away. Mai climbs up her trellis and Vix glares up at her.

"You better watch your ass, Mai!" Vix warns and Mai signals her the two finger salute. "Sod off." Mai hisses and Vix stomps away before she rips Mai's face off. _'Riku is for Axel. If she messes with their relationship…I'll be the first one to get my throat slit by Axel…'_ Vix thinks as she trails down the sidewalk.

Riku snuggles against his pillow and Axel sneaks in through his window. The silver teen perks up and Axel puts his finger to Riku's lips. "It's just me…I didn't want to leave you alone tonight…You're still recovering." Axel explains and he squirms himself under the covers with Riku.

The silver knight cuddles against Axel's chest and the side of his cold face heats up. "Axel…Did I love you?" Riku asks and Axel hugs him. A tear streams down Axel's face but Riku doesn't notice. "Well…there was love." Axel says and Riku closes his eyes. _'I love you, Riku…'_ Axel thinks and he holds on to his fiancé.

Sora wakes up and sees Mizu with a bright smile. "Happy Birthday, Sora!" Mizu says and he hands Sora a huge plate with a buttery sweet pancake. "Mizu! What about school?" Sora asks and Mizu shrugs.

"You shouldn't have to go to school on your birthday. You're a friggin' man now! 20! But you are still younger then me. " Mizu adds in playfully. "What about my dad?" Sora asks and Mizu laughs. "He left early for work…and you already slept in. School has been going on for like an hour now." Mizu says and Sora almost chokes on his fluffy pancake.

"I've never skipped school! It's so…badass." Sora says and Mizu bursts into laughter. "Can't you be a little naughty once in awhile? You can't be 100% angel, kirei chan!" Mizu says and Sora finishes up his breakfast. "Well…what did you want to do?" Sora asks and Mizu takes his boyfriend's dainty hand. "This is a surprise." Mizu says and Sora pauses.

"I'll meet you downstairs…" Sora says and he goes off into his bathroom. He shuts the door and he huddles with his head between his knees. His tears pour out uncontrollably down his soft face. _'This is a surprise…….Riku said that…'_ Sora thinks as he breakdown into vulnerable tears. _'I'll never see him again…I love you, Riku….I love you.'_ Sora thinks to himself.

Mai bites her bottom lip at school and Vix watches her. _'This is the only way to keep Riku safe from Vix and Axel…'_ Mai thinks as Vix strides by with her model red hair.

Riku is back at school with Axel clinging to his side. Mai dials for the police department. "I have information regarding the attempted murder of Kairi Gainsborough." Mai speaks softly into the phone. Riku laughs as Axel holds him gently in front of the streak of metal lockers.

Axel plants a lustful kiss and Riku invites him in his mouth. Mai winces. "Ello? Chief of Police?" Mai asks quietly as she stares at Riku. _'Sorry Riku…but it's the best I can do to keep you away from the red devils.'_ She thinks as Riku strokes Axel's smooth face. "I've found the murder." Mai tells him.


	25. SoraxRiku Ch24

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
So lost in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
For my taste for my lust_

Ever felt away with me  
Just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me  
My love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me

"Let me GO!" Riku exclaims causing teens' eyes to draw to him like a fly to a web. He struggles against the tight gripping leather gloves on his biceps. Axel fights through the crowd to see what all the yelling is about.

The red head sees Riku being dragged into the back seat of a cop car. "RIKU!" Axel shouts and he gets held back behind the braced line of policemen. "AXEL!" His fiancé calls back with frightened eyes.

"I'll see you again! I'll save you! I promise!" The fire teaser yells out with scared eyes and Riku stares at him as the police close the car door. _'Riku…I can't let you go…'_ The valentine thinks as the police hold him back.

Hours went by and Sora is still locked in the bathroom of his step father's grand apartment. Mizu leans his face against the bathroom door as he remains curled up on the other side of the door. He knocks again and Sora wipes his tears.

"You okay?" The serpent charmer asks and the frail angel looks at himself in the mirror. "I'm fine…" Sora finally says after four hours of hiding. Mizu sighs in immense relief and Sora stares at the closed door like a child in a horror film. Did he want to open the door?

"Are you going to spend your birthday like this, love?" The pale poet asks and Sora dries his eyes. "Five more minutes. I'm just going to change…" He tells him and he hears Mizu stand up. "Okay but I'm only giving you five minutes. I spent a lot of time on your birthday present this morning." The mysterious singer tells him.

The afternoon light of Traverse Town grows closer to sunset from the small square window in the powder green bathroom. Sora digs through his clothes pile under the cabinet of the sink and he dresses himself in a dark red shirt with light blue pants. He puts on a pair of flip flops after he fails at his desperate search for clean socks.

Mizu strolls back into Sora's bedroom and he plays with a heartless keychain hanging from the nightstand's lamp. He paws at it and the silver teen widens his eyes when it flies off to the floor. It drops in a muted thump.

He gets down on his hands and knees to look for it. "God dammit." Mizu mutters under his breath and he reaches under the bed to find it. His hand feels a small shoebox and he slides it out easily onto the exposed carpet in front of him.

_'I know I shouldn't snoop through Sora's stuff…but…'_ The sly teen thinks as he fingers the cover of the box. He opens it and the smell of a foreign place called Traverse Town fills his senses. There were popsicle sticks, broken jade necklace beads, folded binder paper notes with heart and a picture…..Mizu stares at the picture of the smiling brunette he knows and the silver haired teen he doesn't know.

His eyes grow fierce and he rips the photograph. Mizu lets the pieces fly out the open window like a flock of doves. Sora twists the doorknob from the bathroom and everything is back to normal when the brunette reaches the bedroom. His new friend is sitting by the window in a soccer ball patterned beanbag chair.

Mizu smiles at his star-kissed boyfriend and Sora blushes. "Why are you smiling?" The bashful brunette asks and his boyfriend stands up. "What? Is it bad to smile?" Mizu asks and he hugs the man who is quickly falling in love with.

"C'mon, love." He tells him while he rushes him out of the apartment. They scale the stairs of the vast apartment building. "My dad is going to be home later with his friends. He is going to be worried if I'm gone long." The blue eyed beauty frets as he follows his boyfriend.

"Calm down, love." Mizu says to him with assuring eyes. Sora smiles as Mizu faces him. "You know…you're really beautiful, Sora." His boyfriend tells him causing a bright blush from Sora.

Vix scowls at Axel while he scrambles through his closet. "You're an idiot. You know that right?" She asks and her comment is ignored by the raging red head. "It won't be hard. I'll just sneak in to the jail and get Riku, then I'll get back out…It's not that hard…" Axel says with rare fret in his voice.

"Zexion hates you. Ruk hates you. Marluxia hates you. I'm pretty sure everyone in this town hates you, except Kairi…wait she stabbed you with a knife….Yeah they all hate you. It's not a jolly surprise there." The green eyed girl states with a little smirk. The fiery magician is still ignoring her and she frowns like a complaining child.

"You should have seen what I saw today in Cloud's classroom during lunch. Ruk was moaning like a total Demyx." Vix says causing Axel to finally pay attention. "What?!" He almost shouts as the red witch giggles.

"Cloud is so going to get arrested for having an affair with a student! I wonder if his husband Leon will find out…I can't believe that even though Ruk is expelled that he went back to school and Cloud made out with him…and _more_!" She exclaims causing Axel to almost lose his gaping jaw.

"So speaking of arresting teachers and such, did Zexion dump you?" She asks and Axel faces to her. A big red hand print is on his face. "…Yes he dumped me…" He says and the bitch slap still stings his face. Vix suddenly get sympathetic.

"…He really liked you Axel…a lot…I mean I know you've liked Riku then Roxas then Demyx then Zexion and now Riku again….but I think Zexion is the best guy for you." She says and Axel is silent as he stares in his closet.

Axel let his tears fall. He doesn't even care that Vix is in the same room; he just couldn't stand his relationship issues. "Riku is still the only one for me…" He tells her and she ends the sympathetic moment as she gets a text message. Axel takes the phone away from her and she yells at him for it. "I have an idea." He says and he calls 911.

"What?!" Vix asks with evil excitement tingling in her chipper voice. "Cloud is going to do me a little favour when he goes to jail…" Axel chuckles and his cousin grins at him with approval.

"Just a few more stairs." The snake eyed teen says and Sora eagerly takes Mizu's hand. He opens the door gingerly and Sora gasps at the roof of Mizu's apartment. It is covered with brilliant white string lights and stringed crystals.

There is a pile of pillows on the ground in the middle and a cascading sunset of flamingo pink and ripe grapefruit yellow. "Mizu this is so beauti-" Sora's lips get seized by a pair of pale lips. The silver teen slides his tongue through the tan lips and Sora moans as he lies him down on the cushions.

"Mmm…" The angelic teen moans as a quick pale hand braces his member. "Sora…" He whispers to him with lust in his aching voice. Sora smiles as he parts their lips but then he sees his eyes. The brunette gasps as Mizu covers his mouth with a strip of duct tape. This wasn't love…This was rape…

Riku's eyes open as a loud criminal yells at the police. "Shut it!" One of the heavy, mustached men shouts to the criminal. "Axel….where are you?" He mumbles as he curls up in his bed.

The iron bars slide open then close after they dump the new addition into Riku's jail cell. _'Great…I was hoping I wouldn't get a psycho in my own cell…'_ He thinks and he sits up from his dingy, cold bed.

Cloud looks at him with frightened eyes and Riku raises an eyebrow at him. "Riku!" He says with a relieved smile. Riku's memory lose doesn't recognize his English professor. "Riku…it's me. I saved you after Axel beat you in the bathroom. Remember? I found you and Demyx came to help." The intelligent man tells the disbelieving teen.

"SHUT UP!" Riku blurts out with streaming insanity in his eyes as he cries. "Axel would never do that do me! He loves me! Stop lying, you sick fuck!" He yells at him and Cloud backs up against the cement wall.

"Riku…don't you remember?" The college graduate asks and the silver screamer glares at him with his beautiful tearful eyes. "I remember that Axel and I were boyfriends and now we are engaged…He'll save me…He promised…" Riku said and he curls up again in his upper bunk. The smell of dripping rusted pipes hushes Riku back to sleep.

Roxas puts his chin on his hand as he logs himself into Yahoo! Messenger. A few people are online: _Pence, Hayner, Zexion._ Roxas stops reading when he sees Zexion is online. He quickly opens a conversation up.

Skynobody13: Hiya Zexer!

No reply. The blond notices his friend's webcam button is on so he opens it. Roxas sees Zexion staring at the computer screen with a blank expression on his face. His hands fumble and he puts his headphones on to log into chat. "Hello?" The blue eyed teen asks to the silent librarian over his headset.

Zexion blinks and scowls up when he sees Roxas's face on his screen. He closes out of webcam and headset chat. Roxas sees his computer screen send an error message of: _Ashburton006 has closed live chat. _

Ashburton006: Leave me alone  
Skynobody13: …I refuse to

Again no reply from the serious reader. Zexion logs out of Yahoo! Messenger and he puts his laptop under his bed. His tears build in his eyes and he lets them fall. _'…I shouldn't be crying…But I…I love him…'_ His thoughts burn in his mind.

His ticking clock on his wall read: _10:02pm_. Zexion scowls then gets off in a rush from his flannel sheeted bed. He tugs on a sweatshirt onto his purple and black stripped long sleeve. Zexion goes straight out the front door with determination on his face.

The naked angel teen fights on top of the icy roof. "Smiling for the camera." Mizu growls seductively as he video tapes his boyfriend on the velvet black night. Sora glares at the video camera and Mizu laughs at the poor nude teen.

He puts the camera down and kisses down the coco teen's neck. His nipple gets brutally teased inside a burning wet mouth of Mizu. The brunette makes muffed moans and screams from his duct taped mouth. "Don't fight, babe…" The silver slayer purrs to him.

_'Riku! Riku!'_ Sora wants to scream but his lungs can't break through the shiny tape. Mizu kisses Sora's throbbing hard member with deep licks. The brunette digs his nails into his palm. He would choke the rapist but Mizu had him in handcuffs behind his back. "Stop whining…You know you need this…" He whispers to his prey with a familiar smirk.

Sora feels the tongue licking back and forth on his tip. His heartbeat pounds and he kicks his predator. Mizu yelps and the brunette struggles with the handcuffs behind his back as the teen cries out in pain on the ground. Sora steps behind his locked hands like a jump rope. His hands are in front of him now and he rips off his duct taped mouth with his handcuffed hands.

The brunette screams his heart out for help and Mizu's eyes widen in fear. Sora unlocks the handcuffs as Mizu gets up to escape. Luckily, Sora's father comes up in his police uniform with four other policemen. Mizu panics as the father seizes his arm and other policemen hold him down to handcuff him.

It was all slow motion for Sora…His new boyfriend that he though he could trust was actually just horny bastard. His father was worried for Sora yet he had frustration in him. Sora stays in his bedroom with sleepless eyes for the rest of the night. His father is out at the jail with his fellow cops and Mizu is behind bars.

"Riku…" Sora whispers as tears cascade down his regretful face. He rummages under his dust bunny bed and he yanks out his memorabilia shoebox. The sorrow-crazed teen flips off the light cardboard lid and he searches for the last picture of Riku. It was gone…

He sobs as he dumps out the whole box. Tissue paper snowflakes, Riku's fantastic charcoal sketches of Lulu and Sora, sea salt ice cream wrappers, tickets for the countless movies, chopsticks from the sushi restaurant, the remains of the necklace he gave to Riku…the necklace Axel tore off when he brutally fought Riku in the boy's bathroom…All of the memories were there but Sora needed to see Riku's flawless face…Those beautiful Caribbean sea foam eyes.

Sora takes his cell phone off his nightstand. His mother deleted his entire friend's phone numbers in his phone before he moved to Twilight Town. Now the address book only had his mother, his father, and Mizu. "Please Sora…remember the number…" He tells himself as he looks through recent calls. All of the calls were from Mizu.

The brunette grits his teeth and he takes his cell phone in his fist. His urges to throw it out the window were so strong. The rest of his life has practically disappeared out the window of his life. If only he knew what happened to the photograph of Riku and him.

Vix answers the door and Zexion is standing there with a motorcycle helmet on. "WHERE'S AXEL?!" He demands and the red head girl takes the sea salt ice cream out of her mouth. "He isn't here…" She bluntly says.

"Where did he go?" Zexion asks with cringing order in his voice. She fixes her gummy bear scented hair and she shrugs. "On a train." Vix begins to enjoy teasing the librarian. The love-abused teen holds his impulses to shake her shoulders silly. "Don't play games with me. Just tell me where the train is heading to." He says with grey flaming eyes.

"What do you want?!" The firework teen growls at him. "I WANT AXEL BACK! I MISS HIM! I LOVE THAT IDIOT AND I WANT TO BE BACK IN HIS ARMS!" He yells in her sweetheart face. "Well tough luck, mate. He loves Riku." Vix smirks at him.

Zexion pushes the stubborn girl so hard that she slams back onto the hard mahogany floor. "Twilight Town's jail where Riku and Cloud are…" Vix blurts out. Zexion is already on his motorcycle before she finishes her sentence. The midnight ruler takes off on his bright red Suzuki to Twilight Town.

Axel wakes as the train hauls to a screeching halt. "Stop 404, Twilight Town Station." The conductor announces through out the train carts. He shoves through the crowd of business men and runs to the street. The trolley would be to slow…

He waves his hand and whistles like a wild wolf. A taxi pulls over and Axel gets into the cigarette scented environment. "Twilight Town jail please." He says and he slips the driver a hundred dollar bill. The taxi eagerly screeches down the road.

Cloud pokes Riku and the silver teen opens his angry eyes. "What?!" He snaps and the older man feels terrified. "Someone is here to see you…" Cloud says and Riku slides down the bunk bed's ladder. Axel is inside the cell and the door is wide open.

Riku clings onto his lover and Axel rushes them out of the cell. They escape the jail without being noticed. Cloud is disgusted over Axel…he knows something is a secret about their sudden relationship. "Well I should get home…thanks, Axel." The professor tells him and he leaves off into the early dawn light.

The silver knight smiles at his passionate prince. "How did you do it?" Riku asks with amazed eyes. "What? Sneak you out? I bribed Roxas to hack into the police system and they allowed me to get you out. Roxas put it was a false crime from the prisoners." His lover tells Riku.

"The prisoners? Did he release others?" Riku asks with confused eyes. "Does it matter? Listen to me, Riku…I want to get married." Axel tells him with serious eyes and a bright grin. "NOW?!" Riku asks with unsure eyes. "…Well how about tomorrow? I'll schedule it today…I'll get the tuxedos and everything…Our own secret wedding…Just for you, my love." The Cheshire cat teen says to him.

Riku grins beautifully and Axel pulls him into a deep kiss. The silver teen holds Axel face as he nibbles on his bottom lip. Their tongues reach each other and their lips mesh like a melody. His lover purrs at him as Riku takes a breath. "Let's go to a hotel. You need rest." The caring lion teen tells his pale warrior.

Sora walks out of the apartment building. It was noon and he has had enough sleep yet it seems like he was crying inside of resting. The sidewalk feels like thick ice under his feet and the air let off a chilly ocean wind. Footsteps were behind the frail brunette.

A warm hug circles behind Sora and the brunette's eyes perk up as he sees strands of silver hair on his shoulder. "Riku!" He yells in utter happiness and he turns around then captures lips with the male. Sora opens his eyes and steps away in fear. Mizu grins at him and the nightmares return to the lonely angel.

The fire starter kisses Riku's sleeping face and he pets Riku's silky hair. Axel leaves down to the restaurant in the hotel to grab Riku something from the buffet. The silver teen's eyes open and close as the door closes. "Axel?" Riku asks in the empty room but he goes back to sleep.

Zexion cuts through the lobby and almost knocks over a tourist. His tight motorcycle outfit is something he was hardly seen in. It was black skin tight jeans and a red racer jacket with a sharp collar. People were checking out the blunette as he stormed through like a mad man.

Axel plops several pancakes down on a plate while he waits for the chef to finish making the buttery scrambled eyes. Zexion's eyes lighten up and he swerves through the waiters. "Axel!" The book lover exclaims and he hugs his ex boyfriend from behind. "Z-zexion?!" Axel says in complete shock.

The couple faces each other and Axel stares at the pale motorcycle rider with a gaping mouth. Zexion takes the fire controller's hand and he leads him to the men's bathroom to speak with him privately. The door closes behind them and they stand in the one person restroom.

Zexion circles his arms around Axel's upper body and he hugs him strongly. "I love you so much, Axel…I don't care how much of an asshole you are or how mean and pervy you can be…You are the only one I think about and I don't want to think about anyone else…" The Goth cries out and Axel faces him.

Their lips pull into a kiss and Axel lets Zexion lick his tongue deep inside his mouth. The fire teen stops the kiss and Zexion looks confused. "I love….you…Zexion, I'm such an idiot…I should have seen it before…You are the only one that truly cares about me like I care about you…You're so….nice to me…" Axel says and he feels the rare tears coming again.

Axel blushes as Zexion kisses his tears away. "So…will you take me back?" He asks the flame lover. "Yes...I only want you…" Axel admits as his empty heart feels loved. Zexion smiles at the blushing male. "I love you, Axel." Zexion says as the teen dips him down into another kiss. "I love you too, Zexion." He tells him with pure honesty.

"Help! Somebody!" A person screams from outside Riku's window. "Shut up…" The silver teen grumbles and he clamps his pillow like an earplug to his head. "HELP!" The voice screams again and the naked teen gets out of bed. Riku puts on the first clothes he sees in the pile Axel bought for him.

Riku hauls open the window and he narrows his eyes on the screaming victim. His voice disappears as he sees the face of the victim. "Oh…my…god…" The silver teen says as he sees Sora in hysteria. Riku's memory bursts back to life.

He remembers Sora, he remembers Kairi, he remembers Lu, he remembers the troubles he had with Xemnas, Roxas and Axel. He remembers _everything_. Riku runs out the hotel room and out onto the sidewalk. The silver teen sees Mizu and he punches the predator down. A load crunch sounds from Mizu's nose and Sora screams.

Sora looks up at the hero and he bursts into heavy tears then hugs Riku. "I love you so much, Sora." The silver knight whispers to him. Sora dries his tears and kisses Riku's pale lips. A reminder alert from Riku's cell phone blares and he takes it out. _Church at 1pm. _

Oh no…The wedding plans… Axel…

"Sora…marry me now…" Riku says and Sora looks at him with shocked eyes. "Marry?!" The clueless teen exclaims with sheer happiness as Riku hooks his arm around the tan teen's waist. "Will you?" Riku asks as he sees the ring on Sora's finger is still there.

_'Riku and me…husbands…this is so fast..and..'_ Sora gazes at his smiling angelic lover. "Please, Sora…I promise that I will find us somewhere safe and we will finally be happy…We can live together in a small little house on the shore with seashells and ocean spray and –" "Riku, I would love that…" He tells his silver prince.

"Are you…really?" Riku asks as he shyly looks up from his twitter-patted rambling. Sora takes his partner's pale trembling hand in his and smiles. "I do." Sora whispers with a light blush.

Mizu's eyes look at the ground as he waits for his apartment doorbell to ring. His eyes cast upward and he sees a dark black circle under his left eye accompanied with a bloody nose where Riku punched him.

"Fucker." The menacing silverette growls under his breath. An abrupt knock causes the serpent charmer to claw his nails into the stiff arms of his onyx leather chair. "The door's open…" He snaps and the door opens to reveal a familiar face. Roxas.

"Kadaj. Where is Sora? You told me you would have him here by-" Roxas's sentence gets cut off as the silverette launches at him like a cobra. The blond falls backwards in fear at Kadaj. "DO YOU THINK I HAD AN EASY DAY!?" The violent silver male asks and he gestures to the deep purple welt on his face. Roxas glowers as his words whip out at Kadaj.

"I don't want Sora to be anywhere around Riku. You have fucking pansyed-out today over a little punch. I want Riku now and I'm not going to give you an easier time." Roxas demands and he pulls out a knife from his inner jacket pocket. Kadaj's Tahitian blue eyes grow in fright as Roxas stalks him backward.

"Where are they now?!" The angered blond demands and as he grazes his finger gently over the harmful blade. "At the church by Sunset Beach." Kadaj stammers out. "Good boy." Roxas wickedly grins and he flicks his eyes up to meet Kadaj's semi-nervous eyes. "I have no use of you anymore." The cunning blond says with a smile and he slices the metal blade of the knife into Kadaj's tightened throat.

Roxas wipes his bloody knife off on Kadaj's pale face and he smirks at Kadaj's dead wide eyes. "One troublemaker down. One more to go." The sapphire devil cruelly whispers as he plans his route to his next victim. Sora.

Cloud returns from jail to his home sweet home and he searches for his husband. "Leon? Honey? I'm home." The English teacher echoes out in the mahogany front entry. He frowns as he sees a spilled cup of tea on the ground. Cloud picks it up and he walks down the dark hall to the kitchen.

"Leon? Hello?" Cloud asks and he hears the crackling radio on somewhere. _'And tomorrow's weather is highs in the 80s and lows in the 70s'_ He fumbles with the light switch and it refuses to click on.

"Hmm…power must be out." Cloud says and he sees a murky puddle seeping from underneath the kitchen door. "Leon? Is everything all right? Is the sink clogged again?" He calls out and his shoes step into the scarlet liquid.

He opens the swinging door to his yellow kitchen and he drops the tea cup. The porcelain shatters as he sees the horrid sight. Leon is leaning into the sink with blood oozing out of his gashed neck. The brunette nobody stands there with a sharp knife in his hands and a sharper grin on his face. "L-leon!" Cloud cries out in hysteria.

Zexion puts his clothes back on and adjusts his motorcycle gloves as Axel crosses his pale arms behind his red hair in the hotel bed. "I love afternoon pick-me-ups." Axel says with a half dazed voice as he watches Zexion. "Don't think this is going to be a daily thing now, Axel." Zexion says as he buttons his pants.

"It could be. And next time, could you spread your legs a bit wider?" Axel requests and Zexion hurls his red motorcycle helmet at Axel's snickering face. "Whoa there! Don't hurt the face!" The red head says and he smiles at Zexion's bare chest.

"You're lucky I love you…or else I would have…" Zexion's voice trails off as Axel mocks his facial expressions. "What? Hit me with a book? Give me a lecture on Shakespeare? Gasp! Or even… give me a paper cut?! Hahaha!" Axel says and Zexion manages to smirk at his charming boyfriend.

"Axel…you are really great…" The gloomy librarian mutters mostly to himself. "Well, I am pretty well-endowed." Axel admits proudly with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. "…I'm not talking about your penis. I'm talking about your personality, you idiot." Zexion says as his Axel-induced headache returns. "Suuuuuuuuuure that's what they all say, bucko!" Axel says and he crawls forward to give Zexion's ass a light smack.

The ceiling fan whirls above the heated pyromaniac and he eases out of the cotton sheets. Axel catches Zexion by surprise with a back hug and the blunette's eyes widen. "A-axel…put your clothes on!" He stutters and the red head purrs as his cunning fingers unbutton Zexion again. "Zexion…take your clothes off." Axel slyly whispers into his partner's ear. "You're still the same pervert…and I love it." Zexion says and he captures his lips to Axel's.

The chorus of chiming church bells sends cooing doves flying out into the sky as the wedding begins in Twilight Town. Riku paces back and forth in the dressing room to the beat of the ticking clock. "I do…Of course, I do…I do? …Yes, I do…Certainly, I do…" Riku practices his tone of voice as his face is blushing like crazy.

His hand scrabbles to grip the doorknob of his dressing room and he closes his eyes as he inhales. _'Nothing will go wrong…he loves you and Axel isn't here…You will live happily ever after.'_ Riku forces Zen thoughts into his frantic head. His black dress shoes tap against the thin carpet as he makes his way towards the aisle. He turns the corner and the organ starts. Riku's hands tremble over himself as he fixes his tie. He felt like a sober person ready to marry in Vegas…very misplaced.

"This is it…" He whispers and he walks down the aisle. He passes the rows empty benches…they could be filled if their families approved of them. Riku strides in the light rays of the ornate stained glass windows to the wedding alter.

An arrangement of white lilies line the aisle way and reflect the grand colourations of the cathedral's ceiling mural. Riku takes his place at the alter and his eyes look as the organ begins for his partner coming down the aisle. "Sora…" Riku whispers as his veiled husband walks with a swan's grace down the blue carpeting.

_'Everything I ever dreamed of…is now here…'_ Riku thinks as he feels his smile brighten more than the Gothic chandelier above him. His partner takes his place before the silver prince and Riku's shaky hands take his partner's tan ones. The priest's words spun over Riku as he fantasized at his white veiled husband. _'Sora…'_

_'I do…'_

"You may now kiss your beloved." _'Married…we..are..married!'_ Riku's giddy thoughts repeat to make sure this is reality. "My husband…Sora, we are finally together.." Riku says with a smile and his fingers slowly lift his husband's intricately thick laced veil. The silver haired male freezes as the blonde smiles back at him. "Hello, my darling." Roxas says and he pecks Riku's shocked lips.

"LEON!" Cloud yells as he abruptly wakes up from his nightmare. His gasp falls into a relieved sigh once he sees the sleeping face of his husband in bed next to him. Soft asleep. _'Ruk….I can't have an affair with a student….I need to do something…'_ The blond's mind flares with storming thoughts as his nightmare floods higher in his semi-conscious mind.

"Cloud…go to sleep…it's late…." Leon mumbles and he turns his smooth nude back to Cloud's face. "Sorry…just a bad dream…" The English professor says and he stares at Leon with unsure eyes. Leon's pale back moves as he deeply breathes back into his silent sleep.

"I'm in love with a student…" Cloud mutters to himself and he drifts out of the warm hugging covers to retrieve his clothing. He takes a crumpled piece of paper out of his pants pocket and he reads the scribbled address.

"I have to see him…" He mindlessly mutters as he walks out of the bedroom. "See who, love?" Leon asks calmly and rumors of Ruk and Cloud flit like a swift butterfly through his sleepy mind. Cloud's black shoes crush the dewdrop grass of his front lawn as he quickly walks away with the white front door ajar behind him.

Leon's eyes slowly open as a chilling breeze wafts into the room. "Cloud…you left the window open…" Leon says and he hears no movement. The grandfather clock ticks away in the distance and Leon's hand feels over to his partner's side of the bed…..it's cold and bare. The brunette's quick eyes burst wide open and he sits up in bed and shouts, "Cloud!"


End file.
